Paracaídas
by Nina Berry
Summary: <html><head></head>"Hasta el día de hoy no he sido capaz de romper la conexión este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada" Los juegos nunca terminan ¿real o no real? ¿Será verdad que existen peores? Es una tarea de los dos amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 por resolver. Post-final, Pre-epílogo.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es mi primer fic de los Juegos del Hambre y la verdad es que ando bastante nerviosa, así que lean con ojos de amor! :D

Solo para aclarar contexto, se sitúa la historia justo en la página 415, casi al final. Por favor aquellos que no han terminado la historia, no pasen de aquí ya que habrá muchos spoilers jajaja.

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins, no míos yo solo quise alargar el final. :D

* * *

><p>Verlo entrar con Sae la Grasienta me paraliza por completo. Es extrañamente familiar. Jamás habíamos estado de esa manera y sinceramente nuestras actuaciones nunca se daban en el "calor de mi hogar", aunque si lo pienso bien: ya nada era realmente familiar.<p>

Sin pensarlo tomo a Buttercup y lo siento en mi regazo dándole mi pedazo de pan que Peeta acababa de traer para compartir. En su cara puedo observar sus sentimientos de confusión y un poco de decepción. En ese momento, mientras le sostengo la mirada sin saber a ciencia cierta si es una buena opción, el teléfono suena.

Sé que no es mi madre ya que apenas han pasado unas horas desde que ambas lloramos juntas por la muerte de mi hermana, así que decido dejarlo pasar, lo cual al parecer no le apetece a Peeta, que se para en pos del aparato cuando le corto el paso.

-No respondas, no espero ninguna llamada- digo sin mirarlo del todo, ya que después de haberme interpuesto en su camino pensé en las posibles consecuencias de dicho acto al ver sus pupilas dilatarse. Puede que quiera regresar a ser el chico del pan, pero la verdad es que el Capitolio se había encargado de quemarlo, quemarnos. Todavía tenemos las marcas.

-Podría ser el Doctor Aurelius y bien sabes que necesitas responderle- su fuerza de voluntad es impresionante y me hace querer abrazarlo, sentir sus brazos y sentirme un poco más normal, pero la voz de Plutarch por medio del contestador automático me detiene:

-Katniss, querida, ¿recuerdas el concurso de canto? Espero que sí, porque mañana en la mañana llegarán las personas encargadas de grabarte para las cámaras ¡Todo Panem se muere por verte una vez más en las pantallas! Llámame como prometiste. ¡Adiós!- y sin más su voz se pierde.

Lo había olvidado por completo por el simple hecho de que realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo un concurso de canto que me termina recordando de cierta manera que Panem podía haber tenido una guerra, pero sus tradiciones comerciales, superficiales y fosforescentes que nacieron en el Capitolio serán bastante difíciles de borrar.

-Por favor canta la canción del Valle, todos en aquí lloramos al verte cantársela a la pequeña niña de los Juegos.

También he olvidado que Sae sigue con nosotros, ya que no aparto la vista de los ojos de Peeta que me inundan cual mar azul profundo, dejándome más acorralada y desnuda que nunca. Definitivamente ya no puedo saber en lo que piensa.

-Dudo participar, Sae.

-No seas tonta, niña.

Y antes de que pueda pensar en lo que me acababa de decir, Peeta responde: -Tiene razón, Katniss, a Panem le serviría bastante escucharte una vez más.

-Ellos quieren a un Sinsajo que ya no existe, nunca lo hizo.

-Estás aquí, niña. El Sinsajo sigue en vuelo.

-¡No, Sae! Nunca lo estuvo. Simplemente nadie lo entendió, yo no vuelo, yo no hablo, yo atacó, yo sobrevivo.

-Entonces no cantes la canción del Valle, canta la que quieras. Se Katniss, no seas el Sinsajo.

-Katniss tampoco existe y creo que lo puedes entender muy bien, Peeta.

Corro, corro sin detenerme a pensar en ningún momento, llegando a lo que en su momento fue el lugar más sagrado para mi padre y para mí. Lo extraño de sobremanera, pero tampoco quiero pensar en él, no quiero pensar en nadie que no esté vivo después de esa pesadilla vívida con la pala y las cenizas. Lo cual me hace pensar en Gale y todas las veces que pasamos cazando por aquí. Por mucho que quisiera, al tratar de saber que sentía por él solo puedo recordar el beso fuerte y prohibido que me robó antes de que la Gira de la Victoria comenzara; pero al pensar en lo que siento por él, solo pienso en la trenza de Prim siendo salpicada de sangre, su propia sangre.

No noto estar temblando hasta que dos brazos fuertes, temerosos pero seguros en una combinación que solo el chico del pan pueden crear me rodean. En un principio me sobresalto y estoy segura de que la tensión se nota en cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero después al olvidarme de todo y tener ese olor, una rara mezcla de pintura con harina y canela, mi cuerpo se va relajando y acomodando mí cabeza en su hombro, lloro.

-¿Por qué tenía que morir, Peeta? ¿Sirvió de algo que me ofreciera de voluntaria? ¡No!- cada palabra que menciono, me hacía hipar, saltar. Él se mantiene tenso, puedo verlo en su mandíbula, pero ha comenzado a acariciar mi cabello.

-Le diste una oportunidad de vivir. A muchos nos la diste. – Ante mi perplejidad sigue- tú y yo sabemos que después de ser seleccionado, los juegos nunca acaban: las pesadillas, los saltos que damos al sentir a alguien cerca- ambos sonreímos- vemos los juegos en todas partes, aunque sea la cosa más bella del planeta. Le diste la oportunidad de vivir sin eso. A mí me salvaste la vida, de sobra lo sabes. ¡Qué decir de algunos vencedores! Johanna jamás lo aceptará, pero es por ti que ella, Enobaria, Annie…

-Annie no fue al Vasallaje, Peeta…

-Pero al regresarle a Finnick, les diste una oportunidad de casarse, de ser felices

-y después se lo quité…

-No fuiste tú, Katniss. Hiciste un mayor bien que mal. Seguiríamos bajo el mandato de Snow de no ser por ti. O peor, seríamos ciudadanos de Coin.- me levanta la barbilla y esa parte de mí que siempre tiene hambre de él quiere que me bese, pero no lo hace- veme, te aseguro que Prim murió feliz, estaba ayudando, sanando.

Al escuchar esas palabras, llenas de cariño y delicadeza, no puedo evitar hundirme en su pecho y llorar, llorar como jamás lo había hecho, menos frente a alguien.

No sé en qué momento me duermo en sus brazos, pero al pararse y cargarme de camino a casa, despierto notando que está ya anocheciendo. Alzo los ojos para verlo, encontrándome una mandíbula tensa, concentrada pero unos ojos llenos de amor y preocupación. ¿Estará tratando de controlarse todavía?

-Peeta…- el viento sopla, helado ¿en qué estación estamos?

-Te quedaste dormida, descansa ya casi llegamos.- por segunda vez el viento sopla haciéndome estremecer, él me atrae más a su cuerpo y puedo notar su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

-Perdóname- le digo antes de que entre a mi casa. Baja sus ojos buscando los míos… que batalla tan más injusta, él merece ser feliz.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- su voz es apenas un susurro aun cuando ambos sabemos que Sae ya no se encuentra en la casa. Sube las escaleras conmigo en brazos, yendo directamente a mi recamara para dejarme dormir- Katniss, debes de comer, no pesas nada- una semi sonrisa se asoma por sus labios.

No quiero que él se preocupara por mí, yo soy la que se debería de preocupar por él. Él solo había salido lastimado por mi culpa, siendo él quien me salvó a mí y el que lo sigue haciendo.

-Perdóname- repeto, esta vece con más fuerza cuando me depositaba en la cama.

-Katni- le tapo la boca con los dedos para que no siga y comento:

-Tengo mucho detrás, demasiadas muertes en nombre, la mayoría injustas. Sé que dirás que no es mi culpa, a veces me pintas como santa en esta guerra, pero debes de entender que aunque sea lo último que haga, haré que vuelvas a ser tú, el chico del pan.

Su cara es un poema, una batalla se vuelve a presentar en su iris. Se va, no sin antes asentir pero al llegar a la puerta dice:

-No eres una santa, Katniss, pero tampoco eres una pecadora. Eres Katniss y también lucharé para que regreses.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, bastante pequeño pero a mi me encantó jojo<p>

Algo más, por si algunos lo notaron, me enamoré del soundtrack de Catching fire, por lo que me baso algunas veces en sus canciones, en este caso fue la de "We remain" de Christina Aguilera.

Por si les gustó, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_(...) -No puedo. Así como él no me dejó tomar la pastilla, como no me dejó morir, yo no puedo dejarlo ir.-_

_-¿Desde cuándo Katniss Everdeen necesita a alguien para sobrevivir?_

_-Desde que él es la única buena razón para hacerlo. (...)_

Si pueden pasarse por la parte de "review" se los agradecería mucho, todo es bien recibido!

Gracias!

Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, otra vez!

Quería esperar un poco más, pero al terminarlo no pude evitar querer subirlo. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y le dieron Follow así como a las que le dieron Fav! En verdad, mil gracias.

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins, no míos yo solo quise alargar el final. :D

* * *

><p>Cuando despierto, estoy gritando, sudando, llorando y temblando. Magde me ha visitado por primera vez. Solamente se ha quedado mirándome, pero en su mirada vi como nuestro hogar ardió y por ende como ella lo había hecho. Su desesperación por sacar a su madre de la cama y correr; la impotencia de su padre al ver el fuego a sus pies cuando intentaba escapar con ella en el hombro.<p>

Se veía en paz, pero una paz a costa de su muerte. Estaba triste, me estaba mirando a los ojos, cuando mi pecho comenzó a arder, bajé la vista y vi el símbolo del sinsajo que ella misma me había dado. Busqué ayuda, agua, algo. Estaba sola.

Los gritos pasaron a ser reales y el dolor jamás dejó de serlo. Así que hago lo único que sé hacer bien, huyo al bosque. Me pongo la chaqueta de mi padre, mis botas viejas que se acoplan a mis dedos, tomo el arco que Gale ha rescatado del 13. No sé si es por el hecho de que los Agentes de la Paz ahora no me pueden detener o por el hecho de sentirme más segura aquí que en otro lugar pero sé que es algo simplemente reconfortante. Escuchar a las ardillas, cazar algunas. De lo poco que le agradezco al Capitolio es el hecho de haberme devuelto mi oído izquierdo, sin embargo cada vez que me pongo a pensarlo, deduzco que de no haberme puesto en esa arena no hubiera existido la necesidad de devolverme mi sentido auditivo; y así mismo con las vidas que "salvé", según Peeta, creo que si no hubiera sacado esas bayas y hubiera muerto como era debido, ellos no hubieran pasado por eso, seguirían vivos.

Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando unas pisadas, demasiado calladas para ser de Peeta y demasiado pensadas como para ser de animal se empiezan a escuchar de camino hacía mi, por lo que antes de que lleguen digo:

-Aquí no hay alcohol, Haymitch

-Lo sé, preciosa, créeme que lo sé.

-Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí.

-Yo tampoco entiendo cómo supiste que no era alguien más, pero en mi cabeza pienso: es Katniss, pertenece más al bosque que a los humanos. Así que, como yo no te entiendo, debes de aceptar que no entenderás del todo mi perspectiva.

-Estabas enamorado de Maysilee ¿verdad?- después de haber matado a Coin, de haber acabado la guerra y haber tenido tantas horas de desvelo gracias a las pesadillas, al recordar la arena también he recordado lo que vimos acerca de nuestro mentor y su alianza en sus Juegos, llegando a esa conclusión, y al ver su cara continuo:

-Por eso apoyaste a Peeta cuando te dijo que diría eso a Caesar. Por eso desde un principio utilizaste como estrategia el amor, porque tú sí estabas enamorado, como Peeta, pero lo guardaste y resultó mal, por lo que pensaste "estos dos podrían lograrlo y si creo un vínculo mayor, puedo aumentar sus posibilidades. Y si no ¿Qué más da? De cualquier manera son carne de cañón, morirán tarde o temprano"- eso último lo digo de una manera patética tratando de imitar su voz, viéndolo a los ojos, con lágrimas en los míos.

-No pensaste, verdad, en que ese amor trágico creado nos perseguiría por siempre, porque jamás creíste quedarte con los dos. Y si te quedabas con uno ¡Qué más da! Fingiría llorar por el otro y ya. Nunca creíste que ese amor, esa farsa terminaría salvándonos el culo, terminaría de ser una farsa y se volvería en una realidad. En una maldita realidad, que para el momento en el que alguien como yo se diera cuenta, todos los demás ya lo habían notado y lo usaban en nuestra contra. Dime, ¿pensaste acaso en el dolor que le causa a Peeta el estar enamorado de mí? Sabías lo indeseable y detestable que soy y aun así lo hiciste- para este momento, las lágrimas ya rodaban por mi mejilla y mi voz era un grito entrecortado- estabas pensado en ser al fin un buen mentor, en tener por una vez en tu maldita vida unos tributos que no murieran en el baño de sangre de los primeros segundos- gritos que solo pararon cuando recibí la cachetada.

-¿¡Me crees tan inhumano?! Sí, pensé en lo que el Capitolio le podría hacer a Peeta, las trampas mortales que le podrían plantar usándote como señuelo ¡y le advertí! Incluso le dije: Peeta, querido mío, ¡ella no sabe que existes!- cierro los ojos al escuchar esas últimas palabras, como si así perdieran credibilidad mientras que su voz danza entre el sarcasmo y la crudeza- pero él respondió "creéme que lo sé, Haymitch, por eso mismo lo hago, esta es mi última oportunidad de que ella sepa que existo" – esas últimas palabras me las escupe a la cara, saben a alcohol.

-Pues ahora sé que existe y ¿qué crees? El Peeta que está en su casa durmiendo no es el Peeta del Distrito 12, es

-Un muto- esta vez yo doy la cachetada

-No, simplemente es una víctima de los juegos. ¡Y quiero ayudarlo! Prométeme, así como lo fingiste hacer antes de los Juegos que me ayudaras a traer a Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan, devuelta.

-¿Para qué, preciosa? ¿Para qué lo vuelvas a ignorar? Él podría ser feliz, tiene una oportunidad, pero ¿Qué crees? ¡Estorbas en ella! Cada vez que ve tu linda faz, le recuerdas a esos momentos manipulados que tu querido Snow le implantó. Así que si quieres hacer algo, desaparece.

-No puedo. Así como él no me dejó tomar la pastilla, como no me dejó morir, yo no puedo dejarlo ir.-

-¿Desde cuándo Katniss Everdeen necesita a alguien para sobrevivir?

-Desde que él es la única buena razón para hacerlo.

Su risa sólo me hace odiarlo un poco más, enojarme hasta rabiar y querer patearle donde más le duele a todo hombre, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo él contesta:

-Peeta tiene toda la razón, nunca notas el impacto que tienes en las personas, pero tampoco entiendes el que ellas tienen en ti. Muéstrale quien eres, para que deje de ver el muto en el que te crearon, hazle caso a él como nunca nos hiciste caso a nosotros. En el momento en el que vea que realmente lo haces por él y no por ti, en el momento en el que te aceptes a ti misma que lo amas, puedo prometerte cosas, no antes.

-Deja de darme órdenes, los juegos ya acabaron.

-Los Juegos nunca acaban, Everdeen, ambos lo sabemos muy bien.

Sin más, se va, dejándome con dudas y lágrimas en los ojos, coraje en las entrañas y un poco de dolor en el orgullo. El invierno se está yendo, lo podía notar, por lo que las ardillas que salen son más gordas de lo normal, después de cazar dos más me dirijo a la Aldea de los Vencedores, queriendo abofetear a Haymitch cuando una voz con un acento peculiar me llama la atención:

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?- Venia no es la única preocupada, sino que también Flavius está viéndome con el ceño fruncido, lo cual solo puede significar que mi equipo de preparación está aquí, pero ¿por qué? yo sinceramente no entiendo.

-¿Qué tiene mi mej-?- y recuerdo la bofetada que mi querido mentor me ha proporcionado y decido distraerlos con un gran abrazo de bienvenida.

Se ven mucho más flacos, menos llamativos, un tanto más humanos. La verdad es que jamás tuve algo contra ellos, si me bloqueaba cuando empezaban a reducirme a nivel de belleza cero y me volvían a hacer como quisieran, realmente podía notar el cariño que me tienen, por lo que el abrazo es sincero.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Crees acaso que te dejaríamos arreglarte sola para dicho eventazo? ¡Claro que no!- ante mi cara de duda, sigue Flavius- El concierto, Katniss, el concierto de Santa Rosa.

-Santa ¿Qué?- no lo puedo evitar, cada que escucho esa palabra el alma se me escapa a los pies.

-Santa Rosa, querida. Es una celebración que se hacía en el Capitolio y algunos distritos para festejar el amor entre todos, cada febrero se hacía toda una feria y fiestas en el Capitolio, era hermoso.

No puedo evitar pensar en cómo yo siempre odié el mes de Febrero, ya había pasado la emoción del año nuevo, pero seguía siendo mes frío (por lo tanto varios morían y en casa siempre estábamos más cansados de lo normal), se aumentaban las horas de trabajo en las minas (y ahora entendía el porqué, las dichosas fiestas del Capitolio) se acercaba mi cumpleaños (por lo tanto, otro papel más con mi nombre en la urna de la cosecha) y un poco más allá, la cosecha misma. Y ahora estaba el nombre, "Santa Rosa", en mi vida lo había escuchado ¿celebrar el amor? Si Plutarch quería que participara en eso, estaba muy equivocado.

Empujo a mi equipo y entro directamente al teléfono para gritarle unas cuantas cosas al muy desgraciado cuando veo a Peeta con Octavia en la sala, que le acomodaba un moño bastante tierno sobre el traje que lo hace verse bastante guapo. Ambos voltean a verme y sonríen, siento cosquillitas (definitivamente no causadas por Octavia) por lo que parpadeo y doy un paso atrás.

-Aquí estás, Katniss!- Octavia corre a abrazarme mientras que Peeta dice:

-Querían irte a buscar, pero no creí que los tres gustaran de adentrarse en el bosque, por lo que me arreglaron a mi ¿a qué estoy guapo?- vuelve a reír, a hacer bromas a su costa, a ser el mismo Peeta de siempre. Sin pensarlo, sonrío encima del hombro de Octavia, viéndolo directamente.

-Por favor, Katniss, participa- es Flavius entrando a la casa, rogando. Me trae a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Katniss, tienes que participar, desde hace como un mes que todo Panem espera esta celebración solo por verte cantar- ¿Así qué un mes? Plutarch lo tenía planeado todo, yo soy una pieza en su juego ¿Cuándo terminaría eso? Recordando a lo que iba cuando entré, tomo el teléfono y marco.

-¡Katniss, querida! Tienes aproximadamente dos horas para poder decidi—

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? No cantaré- todos en mi sala me ven con un mohín, incluyendo al chico del pan.

-¿Pero qué dices, Katniss? Panem te necesita-

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme tu dichoso plan? ¿Santa Rosa? Es una tontería- exclamaciones de parte de mi equipo y ceño fruncido de parte de Peeta.

-Es una tradición

-Sigue siendo una tontería

-Pan y circo, ¿lo recuerdas? Dime, Sinsajo: ¿Prefieres a los Juegos?- después de mi larga pausa como respuesta, continua:- eso pensé, así que ¿qué te parece si le haces un favor a todos y cantas? No es más que una canción y todo Panem será feliz.-su voz ha dejado de ser la alegre que le dedica al público y en cambio es una seria que he tenido la ventaja de conocer anteriormente.

-Bajo dos condiciones

-Sabía que no sería tan fácil.

-No será Santa Rosa.

-¿Estás loca, mujer? Es una tradición de años, no puedes cambiar eso.

-No canto si esa flor está implícita.

-¿Y qué propone su majestad?- el sarcasmo es evidente, no me importa, pero antes de que yo pueda decir algo, él me arrebata el teléfono, con cierto cariño y dice:

-Primrose.

-¡Peeta! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- todos sabemos que no era una pregunta y su voz vuelve a tener un tono más cálido- ¿Qué dices? ¿Santa Primrose?- esta vez yo le quito el aparato.

-¡No! Primrose, a secas. Sin más. Será el festival o las fiestas Primrose, donde se celebrará el amor…- no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, la mirada es mutua, intensa- y el sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio? Katniss eso es demasiado…

-Real- decimos al unisono, nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar, pero yo sigo- todos los Distritos, incluso el Capitolio ha perdido a alguien, ya sean familiares, tributos o vencedores, fueron un sacrificio para que los que estamos aquí podamos tener festejos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. –No me voy a rendir, de algo debía de servirme ser el Sinsajo. Después de una larga pausa contesta:

-¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Canto la canción que yo quiera.

-Hecho.

Aún después de colgar y ver a los demás, no termino de creerlo… mi hermana será recordada, estoy sonriendo, como desde hace mucho no lo hago. Todos pueden notarlo, porque empiezan a sonreír de la misma manera y Venia solo atina a decir:

-¡A trabajar, que solo tenemos una hora!- por primera vez me dejo en sus manos realmente queriendo.

-Venia, no olvides la sorpresa…- la voz de Octavia es misteriosa, un tanto divertida. Mi cara es un signo de interrogación enorme.

Sin decir más, Venia me guía por mi casa como si fuera la suya. Peeta me ve de una manera bastante interesante, sin que yo realmente termine de entender el porqué. Entramos a un cuarto ¿alguna vez había entrado aquí? Está adornado, con pequeñas flores y retratos tejidos, definitivamente mi madre usaba este cuarto. Algo que seguramente no fue de mi madre y podría apostar que es la sorpresa que me desean dar, son lo que parecen conjuntos de ropas, vestidos y más que están tapados, pero puedo darme la idea de que son muchos. También puedo apostar que eran del tipo de moda del Capitolio, por lo que es muy probable que no me encanten, pero aun así, sonrío.

-No es lo que crees, cariño.- creo que mi cara refleja lo que no quiero decir. Me ruborizo.

Avanzo y quiero tomar uno cuando ella continua:- Son los últimos diseños de Cinna.

-¿Qué…?

-Como debías de fingir tener interés en la moda, sí cariño, me lo comentó- al parecer le tenía bastante confianza- ese verano se la pasó haciendo modelos para ti, con tu nombre en las etiquetas. Sabía que en algún punto ya no estaría aquí, desde un principio, desde que te conoció supo que las cosas serían distintas. Me lo dijo ¿Sabes? Dijo, "yo acuesto por ella, pero no para ganar los juegos, sino para acabarlos". En su momento no lo entendí- su voz refleja una tristeza impresionante.

Antes de ver los diseños la abrazo, con una fuerza a la que ella no está acostumbrada, por lo que reacciona asustada pero termina soltando unas cuentas lágrimas, cosa con la que yo no estoy acostumbrada. Se separa de mí limpiándose la cara e invitándome a ver los últimos vestidos que Cinna me ha confeccionado.

Son bellísimos, la verdad es que jamás me había importado nada de moda o cosas de niñas, como las llamaba mi madre, no les veía sentido y sigo sin vérselo, ese tipo de cosas no te dan de comer. Sin embargo el trabajo de Cinna es impresionante. Es una combinación de Sinsajos, llamas y mi personalidad ¿Cómo había logrado eso? No son llamativos estilo "mírame porque te lo exijo", sino que son de un atrayente natural, con colores y figuras que hacen que inmediatamente veas a la persona, en este caso a mí, pero con su esencia puesta. No necesito que me lo dijeran, sé que esta vez yo puedo elegir.

Al salir veo a Peeta y sin pensarlo dos veces, le hablo:

-Las prímulas nacen en la primavera, creo que fue una muy buena idea después de todo- una vez más, sin pensarlo muy bien me acerco y le beso la mejilla.

Un dolor en el brazo me hace apartarme de golpe, es tan fuerte que por un segundo creo que mi brazo se romperá en dos, intento zafarme, logrando solamente que él se exalte más, azotándome contra la pared, con su brazo sobre mi cuello y una mano sobre mi boca, dejándome en un perfecto ángulo para poder ver al chico del pan observarme con odio, dolor. Está teniendo un ataque.

* * *

><p>Dato, sí, estoy haciendo referencia a San Valentín, se me hizo algo que el Capitolio festejaría, pero con nombres referentes a plantas, por lo que use la Rosa (el presidente Snow las amaba).<p>

También me gustaría aclarar que use el nombre en inglés de Prim porque así lo dejaron también en los libros de habla hispana, pero por aquellos que no sabían su traducción en Español es prímula" y son las primeras en nacer en primavera, según santa Wiki.

Si les gustó, por favot dejen un review para que pueda saberlo :D

Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooola! :D

Creo que tengo una racha de inspiración un poco intensa, ya que la verdad pensaba tardarme un poco más, pero pues también más personas escribieron y no pude evitar subir el capítulo.

Creo que es un poco largo, pero espero lo disfruten.

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Dolor. Sencillamente dolor es todo lo que siento. No solo porque el brazo de Peeta me está aplastando la garganta y su mano me está poco a poco asfixiando, sino por el hecho mismo de que Peeta fuese el que lo está haciendo. En mi mente solo puedo pensar y pensar qué fue lo que había desatado su ira ¿el beso? No tenía ninguna lógica, ya que anoche habíamos estado bastante juntos cuando me había cargado en brazos. Así que poco antes de perder la conciencia logro mencionar:<p>

-¿Por qué, Peeta…?

Lo siguiente que huelo es algo fuerte, intenso… alcohol, y lo que veo es un Haymitch preocupado pero socarrón.

-Al fin te nos unes, preciosa.

-¿Qué pasó?- instintivamente me sobo el cuello notando un dolor bastante punzante, mi voz es un poco rasposa.

-No mucho, solo el hecho de que aun eres una bebé que no sabe elegir su ropa adecuadamente- lo miro con una ceja levantada, el conjunto era magnífico ni siquiera yo podía arruinar eso.

-En la entrevista que les hice después de que ganaron los 74 juegos, tú llevabas un vestido amarillo, bastante similar al que llevas ahora puesto, Katniss.

No sé qué es lo que más me sorprende, si ver a Caesar en mi sala, sentado junto a mí y Haymitch; su estado (que aunque no era desastroso o deplorable, se le veía más delgado, descuidado, sin colores tan llamativos ahora su cabello era de un gris casi plateado que no terminaba de saber si era por el paso de los años, la decoloración sufrida por tantos tintes o su color natural) lo que acababa de decir o lo que significaba lo que acabara de decir.

-Está de nuestro lado, preciosa. Desde los 75 lo estuvo completamente.

-No es como que disfrutara de los 74 juegos restantes, no me malentiendas ¿preciosa? No, no, no, me gusta más chica en llamas o Katniss mismo- su esencia seguía ahí, ese platicar sencillo, suelto- pero lo que sucede, Katniss es que jamás lo creí posible. Hasta que te vi arder y convertirte en un Sinsajo. Cinna sabía que necesitaba algo, así como la mayoría de Panem así que hizo un trabajo exquisito.

-Por si te lo preguntabas, sabe del secuestro, es de los pocos que lo saben. Fue de gran ayuda para el Doctor Aurelius ya que era un testigo, así como Delly.

-Pero a Delly la conocía desde pequeño, por lo que era segura. Caesar lo conoce desde los Juegos, lo que es un vínculo directo conmigo.

-La terapia de Aurelius- no puedo evitar notar el tono de familiaridad- fue que poco a poco le fue presentando a testigos más directos. Fui algo así como su examen final- su carcajada fue limpia y sincera.

-Entonces lo que provocó el ataque fue el ¿conjunto?

-Es uno de los recuerdos que más retocaron en su memoria.

-¡Pero es solo el color!

-A veces solo el olor bastará.

-¿Me estás diciendo que jamás podré volver a usar amarillo en su presencia o en general, jamás estar junto a él? ¿No crees que ya lo he perdido demasiadas veces?- mi voz se comenzó a romper.

-Katniss…

-¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!

-No puedes- la mirada que recibe Caesar de mi parte es similar a la de varios cuchillos.

-Everdeen, escúchame. Peeta debe de poder tener control él solo.

-Pero alguien le debe de recordar qué es real y qué no lo es.

-No, ese es el punto del Doctor, que no necesite de nadie. Él mismo logró notar el brillo, ya lo diferencia, pero no siempre lo controla.

-Le fallé, Haymitch. Cuando me necesitaba no pude estar con él, durante todo el tiempo de la revolución, en el 13, incluso aquí todos estos años. En la arena- no sé bien porque lo estoy diciendo, pero ya había empezado- no quiero fallarle otra vez…

-No lo harás, solo dale espacio- Caesar me alza la barbilla al momento en el que dice eso, por lo que puedo ver la expresión de mi mentor, era una completa confusión.

-¿Lo amas?

-¡Pues claro que lo ama! Caesar, ya estás aquí, que bueno. Excelente ya despertaste, por favor debemos de alistarte en minutos sales al aire, Katniss –su voz parece fuera de contexto, su emoción un tanto insultante.

-Plutarch.

- No tenemos tiempo de saludos emotivos, chica en llamas. ¡Es hora del Show!

Sin darme tiempo a repelar, me saca de mi casa, donde ya estaba todo preparado, en el jardín. Está precioso, adornado con prímulas, números de los distritos, el nuevo sello del capitolio (bastante similar al anterior, solamente que en lugar de decir "Capitolio" decía Panem y quitaron el águila para postrar un sinsajo) lo cual me hizo estremecerme.

-¡Panem! Aunque estoy acostumbrado a tener una audiencia y ustedes lo saben- Caesar giñe su ojo y ríe, como en los viejos tiempos- pero eso lo puedo cambiar fácilmente por estar cerca de ¡La chica en Llamas!

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esa frase me sentí una vez más en el Capitolio, con los nervios de punta; me sentí como el día del Tour de la Victoria. Me siento una pieza más de un juego que no logró visualizar.

Sé que tengo que hacer algo, saludar, sonreír, lo que fuese, sin embargo ya no estaba Cinna detrás para darme confianza y es justo en el momento en el que Cressida sale sonriendo de lado desde detrás de la cámara. No es lo mismo, pero ver una cara conocida que tengo por seguro es de confiar me hace poder sonreír y seguirle el juego a Caesar. Platicamos sobre el clima, el fin de la guerra, me informa que muchos querían escucharme hablar y cantar, giñe su ojo hacía mí y sé que es el momento de abrir la boca y cantar.

Desde el momento en que Plutarch aceptó que cantara lo que yo quisiera sabía que cantaría esa hermosa y triste canción.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron_

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Mi voz en un principio tiembla. Pero al continuar gana fuerza y los pájaros se callan. Mi conjunto amarillo que tanto había causado problemas comienza a cambiarse poco a poco hacia un tono naranja, como si me prendiera en llamas. ¿Cinna había pensado en oírme cantar?

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Todos saben que era una canción prohibida pero me dejan continuar. Cressida llora un poco, casi puedo asegurar que está recordando cuando Pollux me pidió cantar, por lo que comienzo a buscarlo, sin éxito. Lo que sí encuentro es a Effie entrando, con una ropa no tan extravagante pero mucho más colorida, pero lo importante era quién la escolta. Es Peeta, un Peeta mucho más calmado, pero de igual manera tenso.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Plutarch suelta unos sinsajos y al escucharme cantar callan, copiando la melodía, creando una escena memorable. En ese momento recuerdo que Peeta le había comentado a Caesar que se enamoró de mi al escucharme cantar, por lo que volteé a verlo con una sonrisa tímida en la cara, quiero poder cambiar el recuerdo secuestrado por uno bello, uno real.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer__._

Al terminar las últimas notas, los sinsajos pasan volando sobre mí, alzo mi cara y los brazos, doy de vueltas y como imaginé, el conjunto que se componía de un pantalón holgado y una blusa pegada del torso pero suelta de las mangas se quema dejándome con una falta vaporosa y una blusa de tirantes, igual amarilla pero con rastros naranjas, simulando llamas tranquilas, cálidas. Rio como si Prim jamás hubiera muerto, rio olvidando que el chico del pan me odia y a escasa una hora atrás me había intentado matar, rio porque tengo una oportunidad. No tendríamos que reunirnos en el árbol del ahorcado al anochecer, podremos hacerlo a la luz del sol junto a las prímulas. Costará, porque realmente en este mundo nada es fácil, pero sé, en este momento lo supe: Peeta y yo tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices.

Caesar aplaude y puedo notar como todos los demás entran a escena, Peeta se acerca por mi espalda y mi cuerpo sufre una confusión ante no saber si alejarse por lo ocurrido anteriormente o acercarse por el simple hecho de que es él. Antes de que pueda seguir pensando, su mano se posa en mi hombro y susurra un "gracias, Kat" erizándome el cuello, por la intimidad, la cercanía y el apodo. ¿Por qué me agradecía?

-¿Cómo no amar a la Chica en Llamas? ¡Damas y caballeros: nuestra Sinsajo! Felices Fiestas Primrose- y sin más, la transmisión se corta, dejando a Panem con nuestra imagen, Plutarch saludando al igual que Caesar, Peeta y yo juntos viéndonos, sonriendo. Effie y Haymitch en el fondo sonriendo.

-No has perdido el toque, Katniss. –Cressida sale de detrás de las cámaras y me sonrie, la abrazo, realmente feliz de verla.

-Me alegra tanto verte, Cressida.

-¿Y yo? ¡Modales!- ambas sabemos que lo dice mitad broma, mitad de verdad por lo que al voltear a ver a Effie no puedo evitar sonreír de lado a lado.

-También me alegro de verte, Effie.

Sin decir más, Effie nos guía como si ella fuese la anfitriona y no yo, sin embargo no me molesta, de hecho sonrío y me dejo guiar. Alzo la vista y me encuentran dos ojos azules, recuerdo como me ha llamado anteriormente y un nudo se me forma en la garganta, trago estrepitosamente y él frunce el ceño. Se me acerca.

-Perdóname, Katniss. – hay dolor en su voz.

-No tengo nada que disculparte.

-Sí tienes y mucho. Pero no te preocupes, me alejaré de ti hasta estar bien.

-¡No!- su ceño se vuelve a fruncir. – No te alejes, te ayudaré.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el teléfono suena y Effie grita que es para mí, al parecer algo importante. Sin romper el contacto visual con el chico del pan entro a la sala de estar y contesto.

-¿Sí?

-Extrañaba oírte cantar.- su voz me congela.

-Gale…

-Hola, Catnip - ¿Qué digo? No solamente he ignorado de su existencia desde que Sae me comentó que estaba en un trabajo importante en el 2…

-¿Qué tal el 2?

-No lo digas en ese tono.

-¿Qué tono? No tengo ningún tono. Pero mírate ¡Usas un teléfono!

-Ahora sí estás usando un tono, Catnip.

-¿Qué quieres?- ahora sí que estoy usando un tono, uno bastante cortante.

-Saludarte.

-Ya lo has hecho ¿Algo más?

-Entonces ¿lo necesitas a él para sobrevivir?- directo al grano, como siempre lo había sido.

-No necesito a nadie, Gale. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Esas vueltas, ¿De quién fueron idea? Seguro no tuyas, tú no podrías estar feliz después de lo de Prim. El nombre del festival por otro lad-

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme si puedo ser feliz después de lo de Prim y menos, por ser quien la mató.- mi voz está rota, débil pero al mismo tiempo cargada de odio y dolor ¿En verdad creo que Gale mató a Prim? Colgué sin pensarlo dos veces.

Antes de llegar al comedor una vez más, me detengo al escuchar como Cressida da un golpe en la mesa y dice:

-¡Ella debe de saberlo! Fue y sigue siendo nuestra Líder, es el Sinsajo. Ella más que nadie debería de ir al Capitolio y saber lo que sucede.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y corro antes de que ellos puedan notar que estaba parada detrás escuchando. Levanto el auricular aún enojada, aún intrigada.

-Deja de llamar, Gale, no te contestaré.

-No soy Gale, pero la verdad es que no me contesta las llamadas, Señorita Everdeen- El alma se me fue a los pies, era el Doctor Aurelius,

-Doctor…-

-No me mienta, señorita, sé que no lamenta no responder mis llamadas, pero ya no puedo fingir estar tratándola, en verdad necesito saber cómo sigue. Acepté consultas telefónicas, pero si sigue de esta manera me veré en la penosa situación de pedirle que se presente en el Capitolio o el Distrito 13…

-Contestaré las llamadas- después de decir eso reacciono y recuerdo lo que Cressida acaba de decir, por lo que casi grito- puedo ir al Capitolio, sería bueno para mi cabeza despejarme un poco, pero en este momento no puedo tener una consulta, Doctor. Tengo visitas.

-Sí, yo también vi cómo cantó Señorita Everdeen. Bastante emotivo, razón por la cual quiero hablar con usted.

-Pero tengo visitas, Doctor. Y eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero—

-Entonces no hay que hablar más, lo veré en unos días.

Sin más cuelgo y me dirijo a la cocina, donde al entrar todos me ven expectantes. Aprovecho la atención y digo:

-Tengo que ir al Capitolio- muchas reacciones, Cressida feliz, Haymitch suspicaz, por ejemplo. La de Peeta simplemente no la pude entender.

-Katniss…

-Era el Doctor Aurelius y como dijo Caesar, debo de ir a verlo.

-Yo jamás dije eso.

-Fui yo.

-¡Cierto! Peeta, lo siento. Demasiada información en mi cabeza, ya saben y con eso de la locura, no recuerdo todo como debe de ser ¡una razón más para que vaya!

-Katniss ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres ir al Capitolio?- a mi mentor no se le escapaba nada.

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Debo de hacer caso- mi miraba viaja hacia el chico del pan discretamente, pero sé que él lo entendió- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Noto la mirada de asombro de Peeta y Haymitch, es mi primer desayuno en bastante tiempo, pero también veo como la sonrisa del chico del pan se ensancha y menciona:

-Hice bollos de pan con queso- ahora es mi sonrisa la que se ensancha y tomo cinco de golpe, metiéndome tres a la boca de un solo bocado.

-¡Modales, Katniss!- y todos reímos, al parecer ellos eran mi nueva familia.

La mañana paso a la tarde en pláticas bastante comunes, lo que me hace pensar que estaban evitando de alguna manera que regresara al tema del Capitolio por lo que eso hago.

-Entonces ¿Quién nos puede llevar al Capitolio?

-¿nos?

-A Peeta y a mí, claro.

-Yo sí le respondo al Doctor, Kat, a mí no me metas en esto- se ríe al final de la oración y a mí me recorre un escalofrío al volver a escuchar ese apodo de sus labios. Tardo en responder, pero lo hago.

-Pero los ciudadanos del Capitolio nos necesitan ver juntos, Peeta.

-Los juegos ya acabaron

-Tiene razón, Peeta. Lo siento, en este momento los habitantes del capitolio necesitan algo que les recuerde a los momentos "felices", por eso Joanna nos está ayudando, aunque no le encante la idea.-Dice Caesar

-¿Ayudando cómo?- Joanna, tampoco sé nada de ella.

-Está paseándose, dando autógrafos, ayuda a los nuevos agentes de la paz a que la gente les tenga confianza. No le encanta, pero cree que ayuda, así que le agradecemos mucho. Pero la verdad es que si ustedes fueran y se dieran unos paseos juntos, serían la salvación de varios.

Mi cara es una confusión. ¿Por qué Joanna haría eso? Al verme así, Haymitch me dice:

-Preciosa, estamos en tiempo de crisis, por eso necesitamos cosas como el festival de Primrose o a ti cantando, la gente del Capitolio, acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, ahora se ve en escasez de la mayoría de las cosas. Los rebeldes están bastante felices, sin embargo quieren resultados rápidos, que no están viendo. Algunos se están levantando contra su propio distrito…

-¿Más guerra?

-No, Katniss.- vuelve a ser Caesar- lo que sucede es que no saben qué hacer, los recursos del Capitolio solo alcanzan a llegar a algunos distritos. Puedes verlo aquí mismo, este Distrito es casi inexistente. El trece está tratando de salir a la superficie después de 75 años estando en subterráneo. Los Avox…

-Los Avox se están perdidos, Katniss- Cressida lo grita, como si al no decirlo en este momento significara no decirlo nunca- no saben cómo adaptarse, la gente los mira mal. No los podemos regresar a sus distritos porque no son aceptados, ni siquiera saben qué les ha pasado a la mayoría, por lo que sería una bomba muy difícil de soltar.

-Plutarch, no has dicho nada.

-Katniss, entiéndenos, eres un símbolo y aunque también quiero salir de esta crisis, creo que nos puedes ayudar más estando detrás de una cámara, haciendo cosas como la que acabamos de grabar. En el Capitolio corres un peligro impresionante...- ahí hay algo que simplemente no me está diciendo- no solo porque muchos ciudadanos buscan a quien culpar por las muertes de los niños, sino porque algunos rebeldes estaban de lado de Coin y tú la mataste. Katniss, no queríamos decírtelo, pero en tu juicio…

¡Mi juicio! Jamás me pregunté realmente por el resultado de él, pensé simplemente que me habían dejado en paz por verme lo suficientemente loca o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad es que nunca supe que había pasado.

-Estamos exiliados- Peeta habla con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué?

-Mataste a la presidenta de Panem, Katniss ¿Qué esperabas? ¿un ramo de rosas? –al darse cuenta de que las rosas causan un efecto no muy agradable en mi persona, me empieza a hablar de manera menos brusca, más Peeta- Ni Haymitch, ni tú, ni yo podemos ir al Capitolio hasta que el Doctor Aurelius nos dé de alta, nos ponga un sello que diga "mentalmente inestables" y después ponga uno encima de "mentalmente estables". La gente te quiere, la gente te sigue, pero sigues siendo una traidora ante la ley, por ende debemos de pagar.

-¿Por qué ustedes también?

-Porque a tu novio se le ocurrió que te debíamos de defender a capa y espada, por lo que nos metimos en contra de la muerta, perdón, de Coin y nos exiliaron.

-¿Entonces..? no puedo hacer nada…- me sonrojo al momento de escuchar "tu novio"

-Sí puedes, acepta hacer propos conmigo y así haremos que los ciudadanos de Panem, rebeldes o personas del Capitolio vean como el Sinsajo vuelve a sus cabales y es capaz de andar por sus calles- explica Plutarch

-No quiero estar en el Capitolio.

-¿Entonces dónde?

-Aquí.

-Aquí no hay nadie, nada.

-Entonces eso haré. Reconstruiré el 12. Algunas personas han vuelto, puedo ayudarlas.

-Podemos. –dice Peeta, yo sonrío.

-No podemos mandar más recursos, Katniss, de hecho se estaba pensando en cerrar este Distrito.

-¡No!

-Katniss, entiende. Queremos repartir la riqueza que tenía el Capitolio en todos los distritos, pero la verdad es que no es tanta, no podemos con 13 distritos.

-Los distritos son ricos por sí solos. No al estilo del Capitolio, pero por ejemplo el 4 tiene pesca.

-¿Entonces se alimentarán de carbón por aquí?

-Cazaremos.

Todos se me quedan viendo, sabemos que puede ser complicado, incluso bastante riesgoso, pero al pensarlo podría funcionar y lo sé en el momento en el que Cressida sonríe, Caesar comienza a hacer caras y Plutarch no me ha negado desde un primer momento la opción.

-Primero lo debo de hablar con Paylor.

-Adelante, pero prométeme hacerlo. – miro a Cressida y veo como ella me asegura con la mirada que si él no lo hace, ella lo hará.

-Lo prometo. Pero ahora debemos de irnos, es bastante tarde. –veo por la ventana y noto que el viento había comenzado ya a soplar frío como el día anterior y el sol ya había desaparecido.

-Gracias por venir- es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-Gracias por darnos un concierto tan magnífico, Katniss.- Caesar me da un beso en cada mejilla y se va, así cada uno de ellos se van despidiendo hasta que quedamos mi mentor, el chico del pan y yo.

-Si te dan permiso, yo preferiría mil veces criar gansos, "Sinsajo"- dice esa última palabra con un poco de sarcasmo- nos vemos.

Me volteo y veo a Peeta, un poco nervioso. Me ve y su mirada representa el miedo que ambos sentimos al estar solos después del capítulo anterior.

-¿Y si te quedas?

-Será mejor que me vaya

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, diciendo contrariedades, reímos un poco y él dice, poniéndose repentinamente serio:

-Es peligroso.

-Quédate en el sillón, es uno de esos del Capitolio que se vuelva cama, a veces lo prefiero. Yo me quedaré arriba. Estaremos separados, pero así cuando tenga pesadillas y baje por un poco de leche con miel y especies, te veré y estaré mucho más tranquila.

No sé si es el miedo que mi voz posee al hablar de las pesadillas, el asegurar tenerlas, el recuerdo de ese vaso de leche en el tren rumbo a nuestros segundos Juegos del Hambre o el hecho de que él también lo deseaba lo que logra que acepte quedarse en mi bastante cómodo sillón. Antes de subir las escaleras volteo y me doy un pequeño beso en los dedos, los cuales después acerco a su mejilla y presiono con cariño. Él cierra sus ojos y acuna mi mano con la suya.

* * *

><p>Lalala... *canta porque está nerviosa de su reacción* *espera con ansias que le dejen review* *los ama mucho si lo hacen* jajaja lo siento, pero la verdad sea dicha, amaría que me dijeran que opinan de la historia.<p>

¿Avance? Bueno, pero solo uno pequeño...

_(...) -Solo cierra los ojos, Peeta. Estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo, aquí estoy._

_-Aquí estás…- (...)_

Listo! Espero verlos pronto!

P.D.: si creen que los capítulos están muy largos, favor de avisar :D

.:Nina:.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Qué semana! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero mi lap colapsó bastante. Tengo varios comentarios al final, así que ¡Nos vemos abajo! Disfruten :D

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>-"<em>Katniss, no creo que el presidente Snow vaya a matar a Peeta- recuerdo esas palabras, esa voz. La escucho a la mitad de la noche, de la nada- si lo hace, no tendrá a nadie al que tú quieras. Él no tiene otra forma de hacerte daño<em>. "

-"_Después de los primeros Juegos, pensé que todo el romance era un acto de tu parte. Todos esperábamos que continuaras con esa estrategia. Pero no fue hasta que Peeta golpeó el campo de fuerza y casi murió que yo…-_ también puedo reconocer esa voz, una masculina y un tanto seductora- _que yo te había juzgado mal. Que lo amas. No estoy diciendo de qué forma. Quizá tu misma no lo sabes."_

-"_Katniss elegirá a quien necesite para sobrevivir_"-

Sé que no es la voz ni lo que dice lo que me hace despertar, sino otra voz a lo lejos, gritando mi nombre, jadeando ¿llorando? Lo pienso por un momento y recuerdo quien más está en casa, por lo que bajo corriendo hacia la sala y ahí es donde lo veo, dando vueltas, sudando y gritando mi nombre, buscándome en una oscuridad en la que estoy segura, jamás me encontrará.

Me acerco, sé de primera mano que tocar a alguien mientras tiene una de estas pesadillas puede resultar de dos maneras: o apuñalada por el soñante o agradecida por el mismo. Sé también que acercarme a Peeta, consciente o inconsciente resulta peligroso, por lo que me quedo a una distancia prudente y comienzo a cantarle.

Así como a Rue, así como a Prim. La misma melodía que hizo que se fijara en mí, las mismas notas que me dejan helada, esas son las que le canto, acercándome poco a poco. Veo como su respiración se tranquiliza y deja de moverse tanto, por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento de hincarme a su lado y tomarle una mano, todavía cantando. Está temblando.

Sigo cantando, moviendo su cabello, acariciándolo como él lo ha hecho veces pasadas. Y él dice:

-No veas, Katniss, no veas… todo está en llamas. ¡Katniss!

Su dolor me duele, por lo que algunas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos mientras sigo cantando, acariciándolo, susurrándole todo estará bien, hasta que me doy cuenta de que un par de ojos azules me ven de regreso.

-Katniss…

-Solo cierra los ojos, Peeta. Estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo, aquí estoy.

-Aquí estás…- se alza sobre un codo y toca mi trenza desecha por las vueltas en la cama. Sigue temblando, pero de una manera más calmada.

-Aquí estoy, Peeta.- lo abrazo y él, aunque temeroso, responde envolviéndome en sus brazos, _hace mucho que nadie me abraza así; desde que mi padre murió y dejé de confiar en mi madre, ningú abrazo me ha hecho sentir tan a salvo._ Hacía mucho que necesitaba de él. Nos separamos, nos sentamos en el sillón, frente a frente con las manos entrelazadas.

-Peeta… ¿Recuerdas la playa?-temo su respuesta.

-Ni siquiera el Capitolio podrá quitarme ese recuerdo.

-¿Pero la recuerdas como en realidad fue?

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Así nos quitamos la duda.

Carraspeo, me muevo para estar más cómoda y lo invito a que se recueste en mi regazo, duda por unos segundos pero al final accede, en el momento en el que él cierra los ojos y se entrega a mis caricias comienzo:

-Eran los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre. Yo fui elegida, tú voluntario. Desde antes, cuando el presidente Snow dio el aviso de que volveríamos a la arena, te habías vuelto maniático entrenándonos- no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, en su momento fue desesperante, confuso. Mientras sigo acariciando su cabello veo como él también sonríe y recuerda- habíamos estado juntos todas las noches del tren, desde que ese ayudante del Capitolio nos trajo leche ya que yo no lograba dormir y tú seguías viendo a nuestros contrincantes. Entrenamos, tú como siempre fuiste mejor que yo al momento de hacer amigos, Joanna Mason fue el mejor ejemplo, creo que le gustaste desde un principio a la descerebrada- veo como alza una ceja y estoy segura de que preguntará si estoy celosa, por lo que le beso la nariz para evitar que lo haga y continuo:

-Los juegos eran más mortales que nunca, realmente nadie quería verlos. Tic, toc, esto es un reloj… - mi voz se apaga un poco y él me anima a continuar acariciándome la rodilla, la parte de mi cuerpo que tiene más al alcance. Me recorre un escalofrío, pero lejos de ser incomodo me gusta.-La mitad de los tributos estaban de nuestro lado, sacrificándose para salvarnos- mi voz se quiebra un poco- habíamos pasado por todo, incluso habías muerto.

-Una sensación increíblemente horrible, si me preguntas a mí- dice sonriendo de lado.

-Créeme que para mí también lo fue… en ese momento noté la necesidad tan grande que tenía de ti. –Su mirada es profunda, así que desvío la mirada y continuo- yo acababa de caer en una trampa de la arena, al igual que Finnick. Tú me calmaste, ya había muerto Wiress y lo único que podía pensar era en cómo sacarte de esos Juegos con vida. Nos ofrecimos para montar guardia, espalda con espalda. Acariciabas mi cabello como yo hago ahora con el tuyo. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de los charlajos en mi cabeza y mencionaste

_"No sé qué tratos habrás hecho con Haymitch, pero deberás saber que me hizo promesas a mí también. Así que podemos asegurar que nos estaba mintiendo a alguno de los dos." _Ahora podía ver que nos había mentido a los dos.

-Levanté mi cabeza y te vi, espantada por las promesas, los tratos dobles. Te pregunté "oye y ¿por qué me cuentas esto ahora?"- mi voz trataba de ser amigable, tranquila- respondiste: _porque no quiero que olvides lo distintas que son nuestras circunstancias. Si mueres y yo vivo, no quedará nada para mí en el Distrito 12. Tú eres todo para mí_. _Nunca volvería a ser feliz_ – nuestras miradas chocan y veo en la suya que esa respuesta está luchando por seguir siendo verdad- quise protestar y pusiste un debo en mis labios, como yo hago ahora contigo- digo haciendo dicha acción- y seguiste sin dejarme decir algo, dijiste: _para ti es diferente. No digo que no sea duro, pero hay otras personas que harán que tu vida merezca la pena_.

Sé que han modificado el recuerdo, eso me duele ya que era íntimo aun cuando sabíamos que todos lo estaban viendo, pero me agrada notar que él está queriendo creerme sobre lo que él tiene en la memoria, así que sigo.

-Descolgaste tu medallón, lo abriste revelando dos fotos, Gale en una, mi madre y Prim en la segunda- no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al mencionarla- en el medio no había nada. Dijiste "tu familia te necesita, Katniss". En ese momento entendí que me querías dar todo, tu vida y una oportunidad de tener una vida con Gale. Esperaba que mencionaras al bebé, ¿Sabes? Por las cámaras y todo, pero no lo hiciste por lo que entendí también que estabas siendo sincero, que no era parte de un acto, que todo era real. Seguiste diciendo que nadie te necesitaba, literalmente dijiste "En realidad, a mí no me necesita nadie" pero no de una manera autocompasiva, sino sincera. Ahí fue cuando yo noté que, dentro de todo nuestro mundo solo una persona quedaría herida sin remedio si tú, Peeta Mellark, te murieses: yo.

No podía verlo a los ojos, principalmente porque los míos seguían lagrimosos. Por lo que digo con la mayor fuerza que puedo:

-Yo, yo te necesito. Eso respondí, pero te enojaste así que para que no empezaras a racionalizar las cosas, te besé. Pero no para la audiencia. Así como tú no mencionaste al bebé, yo tampoco lo hice. Quería que supieras que ese beso, esa necesidad, esos y estos sentimientos eran y siguen siendo reales.

Alza su mano y me baja el mentón para que nos veamos, apoyo mi frente con la suya y menciona:

-Me quedaré con tu versión de la historia, me gusta más.

-No es una versión, Peeta. Es la verdad. Es real.

-Te creo.- Permanecemos así, en calma, en paz por primera vez en dos años. Ambos nos dormimos, juntos estamos a salvo.

Despierto y noto un olor delicioso, a pan recién hecho. Me alzo y puedo ver a Peeta cocinando una de las ardillas que ayer cacé, espero a que se volteé (porque sé que me ha escuchado despertar) y cuando lo hace alzo una ceja y le saco la lengua. Su sonrisa no tiene igual, por lo que me impulso, salto el sillón y corro hacia sus brazos, los cuales abre para recibirme y dar una vuelta. Casi tiramos todo en la cocina, por lo que reímos a carcajadas.

Podría decirse que no notamos la naturalidad con la que actuamos, o más bien que tratamos de ignorar todo lo malo que nos ha sucedido anteriormente y decidimos dejarlo atrás, al menos por una mañana, reír y olvidar que él me quiere matar, que hemos perdido a nuestras familias y que yo lo usé para sobrevivir.

-Oye, no eres malo despellejando- una parte de mí cree que se ofenderá ante mi fingida sorpresa, pero realmente (para mi verdadera sorpresa) sonríe y dice:

-¡Gracias! Pensé que lo haría mal, de hecho hice un desastre…- me ve como su me lo fuera a comer y dice quedo:- de hecho eché a perder una de tus ardillas…

No sé cómo tomar eso, estoy acostumbrada a que cada una de esos animalitos son sagrados ya que significan comida, mantas y más materiales necesarios, sin embargo ahora que tengo dinero, no hay Quemador, realmente no hay a quien vendérselas no hay mucho de qué preocuparme. Sin embargo sigue siendo una vida, por lo cual mi cara se contrae en una mueca bastante chistosa que asusta un poco a Peeta.

-Tranquilo, a todos nos pasa la primera vez, pero me debiste de despertar. De hecho hiciste un trabajo increíble con la segunda. ¿Dónde está la primera?- señaló con el dedo un poco apenado, como si lo hubiera regañado. La vi, tenía salvación.

-Mira, te enseño.

Cuando mi padre lo hizo, era invierto, estaba temblando de frío pero con el ceño fruncido, prestando total atención sin importarme lo demás. Mientras le explicaba a Peeta, el me veía con toda su atención, pero lo hacía calmado y me comentaba cosas como "yo hice esto, ¿está mal?" era un niño, uno pequeño viendo con adoración a su maestro, a mí. Por lo que después de que me preguntara por séptima vez si lo que él había hecho estaba bien, lo besé.

Su primer impulsó fue apartarse por la sorpresa y me atrevería decir que el miedo, pero puse mi mano en su nuca impidiéndoselo de la manera más delicada que pude. Noto como él teme en un principio pero termina cediendo ante el hecho de que ambos queremos esto.

Es la primera vez que nos besamos desde los últimos Juegos y sentir sus labios sobre los míos hace que un hambre que parecía ya dormida renazca y llene cada poro de mi ser. Me siento hipnotizada por los movimientos que realizamos, el olor a pan recién hecho que desprende y lo acerco un poco más a mí, él mete sus manos entre mi cabello y yo suelto la ardilla, sus manos fuertes me hacen sentirme en casa, segura. El beso es intenso, bello, hambriento pero también un poco temeroso. Dejo de pensar en todo lo demás y me pongo de puntitas para profundizar el contacto cuando mi chico del pan lo corta.

Sin poder evitarlo emito un mohín, que él solo encuentra adorable. Se ríe y me acomoda el cabello detrás de mí oreja y dice:

-Poco a poco, ¿te parece?

Así como _hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada; _tampoco me había dado cuenta de la necesidad que tengo de él. Es mi esperanza, es mi diente de león. Hasta este momento, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que me importa, lo mucho que me gustan sus besos, lo segura que me siento en sus brazos, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que lo amo.

-Poco a poco.- aun así me acerco a él y rozo mi nariz con la suya. Ahora que entiendo lo mucho que lo extraño, es difícil no estar cerca de él.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- la cara de Peeta al notar que su estofado de ardilla se estaba quemando fue bastante épica. Mis carcajadas se hicieron oír por toda la casa, mientras él terminaba de mover y tratar de arreglar el platillo, termino de limpiar a la ardilla y me le acerco.

-¿Comestible?- él solo hace una mueca- Venga, créeme que he comido cosas quemadas, así que no te preocupes, sigue oliendo bastante rico.

-Perdón por haberte lanzado un pan quemado, Katniss…

-¿Te das cuenta de que me salvaste la vida en ese momento? Y no solo a mí, sino a Prim también. Estábamos muriendo, Peeta. Ese pan, quemado o no, ha sido el mejor gesto que alguien ha tenido conmigo.

-Pero debí de dártelo.

-Pero estabas con tu mamá, sin mencionar que ya te había golpeado de por medio. – me acerco a él y le beso el ojo, donde en ese entonces su madre le había dañado. Lo cierra con parsimonia y sonríe.

-Prometo que cada que cocine, lo haré con mayor cuidado para que no se queme nada.

-Me parece que tendrás que cocinar ésta también, una vez despellejadas es mejor comerlas pronto.

-¿No será mucha comida?

Me quedo haciendo cálculos, una ardilla en la época antes de los Juegos nos alcanzaba a mi familia y a mí una semana, la otra seguramente la habría vendido. Muy posiblemente a su padre, cosa que le comento. Su cabeza se inclina, puedo escucharlo pensar.

-Tengo una idea- se vuelve a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, apaga la flama, me toma de la mano y salimos corriendo. Pasamos por la Veta, la cual desde lo que el Capitolio nos hizo no es muy reconocible, recorremos el pequeño Distrito casi desierto hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, donde toca. Esperamos hasta que sale una mujer con una sonrisa en la cara. Es Delly.

-¡Peeta!- su alegría no me pasa desapercibida, se lanza a sus brazos, que él torpemente logra medio abrazar, ya que todavía tiene mi mano con la suya. -¡Katniss!- dice al separarse.

-Hola, Delly. Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor- dice Peeta.

-Dime para qué soy buena.

-Reúne a los habitantes del Distrito en una hora, en la Plaza, o donde antes era la plaza. Una hora, Delly, a todos.

-¿Pero para qué?

-Es una sorpresa- digo, al fin entendiendo lo que Peeta quiere hacer.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero es posible que muchos no quieran, estarán trabajando.

-Diles que es orden del Capitolio, por el festival Primrose.

-Oh, Katniss, debo de decir que tu actuación ha sido de las cosas más bellas que he visto en televisión.

-No fue actuación, Delly. Ella está feliz de que podamos honrar a su hermana, así que por favor junta a todos.

Con la misma rapidez que llegamos nos vamos directamente a la Aldea de los Vencedores, a la puerta de Haymitch.

-¡Haymitch, abre!- sin respuesta, por lo que ruedo los ojos y abro sin importarme más. Esta vez no sé lo que Peeta quiere, digo Haymitch tiene comida.

Entramos y encontramos a nuestro mentor en su sillón, con una botella junto y un cuchillo en la mano. Peeta a diferencia de mí lo despierta de una manera más linda y le explica que tomará latas de verduras de su alacena. Que si quiere puede ir en una hora a la Plaza y "recuperarlas" pero ya cocinadas. Después salimos y antes de llegar a casa, me volteo y digo:

-Dos ardillas no alcanzará. Cazaré unas cuantas, prometo hacerlo rápido para que puedas cocinarlas.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

-Peeta… por favor- cazar es de lo poco que estoy segura, soy buena. Él sonríe, le robo un beso que dura lo mismo que un suspiro. Salgo corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me adentro en el bosque, encuentro mi arco y pienso en que es posible que pronto haga más, si es que Paylor me concede el permiso, lo cual me emociona, más de lo que pensaba. No tardo más de diez minutos en cazar la primera, empiezo a poner trampas ya que sería una buena idea tener conejos, cuando veo un ciervo. Hacía mucho que no veía uno tan cerca, seguramente se habían olvidado de mí y el peligro que para algunos represento. Alisto mi arco y tiro, muere de inmediato. Me acerco y noto el gran tamaño que representa ¿cómo cargaré esto? En su momento era Gale el que se hacía cargo de esto, él es fuerte mientras que yo soy bastante menuda. Sé que si lo dejo otros depredadores podrían tomarlo, pero dudo poder cargarlo.

Comienzo a arrastrarlo, con la ardilla atada al cinturón. Posiblemente llegue a la cerca y tenga la posibilidad de pasarlo, ir por ayuda y regresar sin que algo pase, algo me sobrepasa volando y sin pensarlo dos veces chiflo como Rue me enseñó, esperando que Peeta pueda escucharlo gracias a los Sinsajos y que sepa entenderlo.

Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme, pensando en correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitan para poder ir por él, lo veo llegar asustado, cruza la cerca y empieza a gritar mi nombre hasta que me escucha y ve.

-Katniss, pensé que- sus ojos están casi fuera de órbita y puedo asegurar que su corazón está queriendo saltar de su pecho.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no puedo con el ciervo, es bastante pesado.- antes de que pueda quitármelo de encima, Peeta llega me abraza con fuerza, como temiendo que me desvanezca en cualquier segundo, su corazón late a mil por hora.

-Pensé que algo te había sucedido.- al fin comprendo su miedo, ese chiflido era usado si el otro estaba en apuros, lo usamos en la arena y estoy segura que no lo guardamos como un recuerdo preciado. El ciervo y su cuerpo me están aplastando.

-Perdóname, Peeta… pero por favor, quítate de encima, moriré aplastada.- lo nota y da un salto para atrás, toma el ciervo por las patas delanteras y me ayuda a cargarlo. De camino a casa ninguno dice nada.

Llegamos, es tan grande que lo cortamos y decidimos congelar la mayor parte. Antes de que regrese a cocinar, lo abrazo y digo:

-Perdóname, mi intención no era asustarte.- me da un beso en la coronilla y posa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, cómodamente y dice:

-Tranquila, solo que a la próxima debemos de avisarnos las señales.

-O me podrías acompañar.

-Katniss, sabes que el bosque no es lugar para mí, a menos de que quieras que ahuyente a todas tus presas.- hago una mueca, sacudo mi cabeza diciendo que no y él ríe.

-Tengamos señales, puedo esperarte cerca de la valla cada vez que caces.

-Eso lo veremos en otro momento, tienes poco tiempo para cocinar todo esto.

-¿Qué no me vas a ayudar?

-Yo alisto todo en la Plaza, despellejo y lo que quieras, pero cocinar, no muchas gracias. – realmente no puedo entender como Peeta puede estar cerca del fuego como si nada cuando los parches de mi piel siguen siendo de color rosa.

Me miró extrañado, pero dijo:- bueno, podrías empezar a llevar el guiso de la ardilla #1, con una mesa… ¿Tenemos suficientes sillas?

-Peeta, comemos en el piso, no te preocupes por eso.

-Hablando de eso, lleva algo de agua, muchos estarán saliendo de las minas.

-Sí, papá- digo rodando los ojos. Veo por el rabito del ojo como sonríe mientras yo salgo para poner todo listo.

La Plaza sigue vacía mientras pongo todo en orden. Me duele que mi hogar siga siendo una mancha gris, una gran explanada llena de ruinas y destrucción. Me prometo que con o sin el permiso, cazaré y ayudaré a reconstruir el 12, por ellos, por los que se fueron, por mí misma. Estoy consciente de que muchos lo tomarán como una ofensa en un principio, ya que en este Distrito estamos acostumbrados a movernos solos, sin esperar nada de nadie, así que si alguien lo hiciera, sería de cierta manera, mal visto. De repente escucho algo detrás de mí y volteo con el arco tenso, el cual no había notado que llevaba conmigo. Son mis conciudadanos, asustados.

Tiro el arco lentamente y alzo las manos como si me estuvieran apuntando. Realmente nadie sabe qué hacer, el momento es un tanto tenso. Puedo ver a muchos de la Veta, no muchos comerciantes. Ver a mi distrito reducido a por mucho esas veinte personas me duele. De repente noto como un camino se va formando y la pequeña Posy sale corriendo, se lanza a mis brazos y ríe.

-¡Catnip!- su felicidad resalta impresionantemente en comparación al miedo de tantos. Me olvido de ellos y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Tengo hambre.- sus ojitos detonan sinceridad. La mayoría de mi distrito se ve delgado, los ojos cansados y muchos, sin esperanza.

-Eso tiene solución, pequeña-esta vez no fui yo, sino Peeta el que le responde, todos volteamos a verle y en brazos tiene dos ollas con estofado, el olor hace que muchos estómagos rujan.

-Posy, déjame bajarte para poder repartir la comida, ¿te parece? Así ya no tendrás hambre.

-¿Es por Prim?- la voz de una niña jamás debería de escucharse como suena la de Posy al mencionar a mi hermana, es triste.

-Es por ustedes, por todos nosotros-alzo la mirada, viendo a todos- en su nombre. Felices Fiestas…

-Primrose- esas escasas veinte personas dijeron su nombre al unísono, se llevaron los tres dedos centrales, los besaron y los alzaron. Los imito y sé que Peeta lo haría si tuviera una mano libre, lo puedo leer en sus ojos, por lo que carraspeo para hacer desaparecer el nudo en la garganta y digo:

-Sí, Prim no está aquí, pero le hubiera encantado este tipo de fiestas así que comamos. – se me acercan Delly y Sae para comenzar a servir, cuando notamos que nos hacen falta platos.

-Chicos, ¿podrían ir por platos a sus casas? –muchos se van corriendo emocionados, alguien pregunta:

-¿En verdad vamos a comer?- la esperanza de su voz me rompe el alma, sé lo que es pasar hambre.

-Y también cantaremos, bailaremos, hablaremos y más.- Peeta les habla de una manera que yo jamás podré. Se acerca a ellos, los comienza a saludar, muchos al verlo se emocionan, puedo jurar que una niña llora.

Veo cómo mientras le paso los platos, logra que la gente se relaje se sienten en el piso, e incluso empiezan a platicar y reír. Algunos incluso lo felicitan por el guiso, comentan técnicas de cocina y casi podría jurar que lo escucho mencionar que cazar es algo que todos debemos de aprender, más que cocinar. Cuando se acaban los platos por servir, tomo un poco del estofado, me siento con la espalda contra la mesa, notando que realmente Peeta tiene habilidades culinarias y me quedo viendo a todos. Muchos dirían que yo soy más parte de la Veta que Peeta, pero al verlo desenvolverse de esa manera, lo podría en duda, se le ve feliz y ellos disfrutan con él.

-¿Por qué no te acercas?- es Hazelle. Se ve un poco demacrada, pero ahora hay un brillo en sus ojos, lo cual me hace sonreír.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, lo sabes Hazelle.

-Tú y Gale siempre permanecían al margen en las festividades, pero el momento necesitado, ahí estaban. –el brillo se opaca.

-Él está bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí, pero igual no está aquí.

-Era necesitado en otros lugares. Está siendo él.

-Pero también es necesitado aquí.

-Por eso estoy yo.- sonrío un poco al notar lo que acabo de decir. Podía estar enojada a rabiar con él, pero su familia necesitaba eso. Y en parte, muy en el fondo sé que no es mentira lo que acabo de decir.

-Pues no nos puedes ayudar completamente si te alejas de nosotros o nos apuntas con un arco.

-Lo lamento tanto, Hazelle, no lo puedo evitar…

-Lo sabemos, pero sería una buena idea que te relajaras. Imita a tu esposo.

-¿Peeta? – es tan raro escuchar que se refiere a él como mi esposo, estoy a punto de abrir mi boca para preguntar cuando recuerdo la entrevista con Caesar, su movimiento desesperado para evitar los Juegos y como dijo que nos habíamos casado en secreto… como dijo que esperábamos tener un bebé. No puedo evitar tocar mi vientre.

-Lo lamento tanto- dice al notar mi movimiento.

-No, no te preocupes. Solamente que no me termino de hacer a la idea.- cosa que es completamente cierta.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que terminarías siendo mi yerna. – su comentario me toma con la guardia baja, ella continua:- En un principio pensé que lo hacías porque te habían obligado en el Capitolio, besar a ese chico y fingir amarlo, después al llegar aquí y ver como se ignoraban y tú seguías con Gale estuve segura. Sin embargo después vi como al momento de que él dijo "me ofrezco como voluntario", vi el dolor en tus ojos. También había visto tu dolor y preocupación por mi hijo, en el momento de los latigazos por ejemplo, pero cuando vi tu expresión en la cosecha, en la segunda arena, como reaccionaste cuando golpeó el campo de fuerza. Vi que lo amas.

-Hazelle…

-No tienes que explicarme nada, te entiendo. Podemos confundirnos. Pero cuando logramos ver la verdad, debemos de decirlo. Bien sabes que la vida es inestable, honra a Prim viviendo, hablando con tu esposo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amas. Y si puedes, logra que el cabezota de mi hijo vea más allá de lo que quiere ver y regrese a casa.

-Hazelle, perdóname si crees que yo soy la culpable de que Gale no esté aquí…

-No, Katniss, el culpable es él y solo él.- se acerca a mí y posa sus labios en mi frente. Me dan unas ganas inmensas de llorar y abrazarla. Solo hago lo segundo.

-Gracias- susurro en su oído.

-Mami, que Catnip cante- Posy ha aparecido bajo su falda, haciéndonos reír. El distrito entero, que realmente no es decir mucho, se voltea a vernos y piden que cante. Realmente no quiero hacerlo pero recuerdo lo que me acaba de decir Hazelle, la persona más cerca a ser una madre para mí y digo:

-Lo haré…- me acerco a Peeta, lo tomo de la mano y comienzo a cantar.

Es una canción vieja, que nos enseñan desde pequeños por lo que cuando comienzo no me extraña que Leevy haya tomado su guitarra y empezado a tocar. Veo la sorpresa de Peeta, la cual no es para menos ya que la canción habla de dos amantes confesando cómo al separarse notaron que estar juntos era lo que en verdad deseaban, pero que al verse otra vez pueden encontrar una manera, un camino, pueden sonreír.

En la segunda parte, él se me une de manera tímida, por lo que le sonrío para que continúe, la canción sigue hablando de como aun cuando les costó trabajo, de cómo el día que se despidieron fue el peor pero que llegaron a rencontrarse y fue el mejor día de su vida. Hablando de un presente claro, un presente feliz. Es hasta hoy que puedo entender la canción.

Al terminar, me olvido de todos y le beso tiernamente los labios. Los aplausos me traen a la realidad y veo como todos nos sonríen felices realmente por nosotros. Me sonrojo intensamente aun cuando sé que ellos han visto muchos de esos besos y me escondo detrás de su espalda.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡La chica en llamas!- todos ríen, incluso a mí se me escapa una risita por su ocurrencia y la tensión que en algún punto existió, desaparece.

Así transcurre toda una tarde, donde los mineros se olvidan de las frías minas, los comerciantes dejan de estresarse por los números, Sae disfruta de un verdadero estofado y yo me mantengo más de una hora al lado de la persona que más me importa en este mundo. A lo lejos veo como Haymitch nos observa, tiene un cuenco en la mano, no termino de saber quién se lo ha dado pero sé que no desea acercarse, todavía está evaluándome. Incluso ya entrada la noche, prenden una fogata y puedo notar como el distrito gris y destrozado se pinta de colores rojizos, se colorea de llamas. Al poco rato sabemos que eso se acaba, pero antes de que todos nos marchemos, Peeta nos díce:

-Sabemos que estamos en tiempos difíciles. Hasta que encontremos una solución para todos, para que cada quien vuelva a ser independiente, déjennos ayudarlos. Si es posible, hagamos esto diariamente, para que así nos unamos como antes y salgamos adelante.

-Les puedo enseñar a cazar.

Sé que no me han dado permiso, pero no puedo evitar decirlo. Muchos se me quedan viendo y los hombres sonríen, asintiendo. Veo como Peeta comienza a pensar como enmendar mi error.

-Primero saquemos adelante las minas, así el comercio también comenzará a andar ¿les parece?

Todos le dan la razón y en poco nos encontramos camino a casa, vamos de la mano, es cómodo y reconfortante. No sé lo que somos, pero me hace feliz que lo seamos. Me quedo pensando en la poca población que tenemos así como recursos, creo que nos comparo con el 4 y que lo hago en voz alta porque Peeta me llama genio, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a qué se refiere entro a la casa en la cual el teléfono está sonando. Temo que sea Gale por lo que corro a contestar, no sé cuál podría ser la reacción de mi chico del pan y no planeo arriesgarme.

-Sinsajo.

-Comandante Paylor- mi voz detona sorpresa- Perdón, Presidenta.

-Seamos realistas, Sinsajo, para ti siempre seré Paylor. Tengo entendido que tenías un pacto con Snow, el cual consistía en no mentirse el uno al otro, ¿me equivoco?

-No.

-ok, entonces te propongo lo mismo. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, te seré sincera. No puedo dejarte cazar.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque sé lo buena que eres. Sé que no sigues órdenes, sé que la caza te dio las habilidades que tienes y no puedo tener por seguro que lo que estés haciendo no sea una revolución.

-¿Estás tonta?

-¿Perdóname?- por su tono de voz puedo entender que no está acostumbrada a que la llamen así, pero sus suposiciones se me hacen completamente estúpidas.

-En el momento en el que veas a mi distrito, veas lo destruido que está, el hambre que pasan podrás entender que nos importa un comino todo lo demás. Queremos sobrevivir.

-Katniss, ¿me dejarías tomar la llamada?-Es Peeta, que tiene la cara calmada a comparación de la mía que empieza a enojarse y tener fruncido el ceño. Sé que él está de mi lado, creo que es el único en el cual realmente confío por lo que le paso el teléfono y salgo. Empiezo a tirar flechas al árbol. Después de cierto tiempo, puedo notarlo tras de mí.

-Tendrás que fabricar más de esos, tus alumnos los necesitarán.

Me volteo de golpe, tiro mi flecha pero aun con arco en mano me lanzo a sus brazos. Él comienza a dar vueltas y reímos. Al separarme le miro a los ojos y sé que sabe lo agradecida que le estoy. Le beso de manera delicada pero entusiasta, como antes él es el que rompe el contacto.

-Antes de que me agradezcas, hay algo que debes de saber.- alzo una ceja, aun estando en sus brazos- Vendrán algunas personas…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes?

-La condición de Paylor fue que estuvieras con alguien que ella confiara, por lo que vendrán algunos agentes de la paz, el Doctor Aurelius y…

-¿Y?

-Johanna.

-¿La descerebrada? ¿En verdad? ¿Se quedará con nosotros? – en mi voz hay una nota de felicidad.

-Espera… ¿Qué me perdí? ¿En qué momento la quieres?

-Bueno, si se vuelve a desvestir en frente de ti, la mato, pero desde la revolución creo que nos aprendimos a querer.

-Entonces no hay problema alguno, ¿no crees? Podrás enseñar y tendremos más recursos.

-Espera… ¿Cómo tendremos más recursos?

-¡Oh! Bueno es una idea, pero la quiero platicar mañana con los demás a la hora de la comida.

-¡Oye! Cuéntame, al menos que el ser tu esposa tenga sus beneficios.

-Me encantaría que eso fuera real. – por un segundo sus ojos azules se ven oscurecidos por la sombra de la tristeza, pero se recupera y dice: -cuando lo sea, tendrás ese beneficio, mientras no lo sea, tendrás que esperar. – hago un puchero y él besa la punta de mi nariz. Nos adentramos una vez más a la casa y se separa.

-¿Te vas?

-Poco a poco, ¿lo recuerdas?- sin realmente estar de acuerdo, lo acepto y lo dejo partir.

Cuando lo veo irse, siento como mi corazón se parte y noto así que la canción tiene razón: estando lejos aprendo que quiero estar a su lado.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría aclarar varias cosas:<p>

1. La canción que use se llama "Confieso" y no sé bien de quien es, pero la versión que yo conozco y me encanta es de Natalia Lafourcade con Leonel García. No puse la letra, como lo hice en la canción del árbol del ahorcado porque no me pareció correcto, creo que Collins hizo algo maravilloso al escribir las canciones que poner una popera, no me pareció bien, sin mencionar que así la imaginación puede volar un poco más.

2. Perdón por no actualizar antes, como dije arriba tuve unos problemas con mi laptop, está un poco loca, entonces puede que ahora tarde un poco más, pero prometo que no será tanto.

ísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan review, me hacen muy feliz. Especialmente a aquellas que son Guest, les agradezco por aquí sus comentarios. Natii, regresa jajajaj :D

Por último, solo me gustaría aclarar que las letras en cursiva son extractos exactos de los libros, porque para mi este capítulo es como la base de la relación Peeta Katniss, empezando pero bien fuerte. Espero en verdad que les guste y me dejen un comentario por aquí. Venga, no les quita mucho tiempo y créanme que me ayudan bastante.

Gracias por leer! Espero verlos pronto(;

.:Nina:.


	5. Chapter 5

Corro antes de que mi lap muera por novena vez. Disfruten!

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>La pesadilla de esta noche me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que lamento haber estado cerca de una fogata la noche anterior. Entiendo que no le presté la atención debida, pero en mis sueños, volver a estar rodeada de llamas me lo recuerda. Sin embargo eso no es lo que me hace despertarme gritando su nombre, sino el verlo a él envuelto en llamas sin tener salida, con niños mutilados, paracaídas llegando y yo saber que lo lastimarán.<p>

Cuando reacciono dentro de la realidad puedo notar que estoy acompañada, solo que a distancia. Buttercup estaba viéndome con esos ojos amarillos y un tanto enojados por haberlo despertado, pero no son los únicos pares que me observaban, sino que un par del color del mar me ve dilatados, dolidos. Quiere acercase, lo puedo notar, sin embargo puedo también ver que se está debatiendo notando que ha sido una de las peores pesadillas que he tenido, pero la de él no era una pesadilla, era una realidad.

-Peeta… Acércate.

-No. – su voz es rasposa.

-Pero quieres hacerlo.

-Eso no quiere decir que pueda hacerlo-

-Peeta, confío en ti.

-Yo no en mí. Soy un muto, Katniss, entiéndelo- y sucedió: algo que en parte nunca esperé ni desee volver a ver, las lágrimas de Peeta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corro a su lado, hincándome junto de él. Me ve y sin contacto alguno pero uno junto del otro nos mantenemos así, hasta que sus pupilas vuelven a ser las amorosas que me leen como libro abierto. Lo abrazo y en ese momento noto que estoy temblando.

-Ven, vamos a la cama.- mi sonrisa no se esconde y al llegar allí le digo:

-¿Te quedarás?

-Siempre. -sin más, nos rendimos ante el sueño.

Odio despertar y no tenerlo a mi lado, pero justo cuando quiero ir en su búsqueda él entra con desayuno en mano y una sonrisa en su cara. Es un paisaje que me llena de alegría, que realmente creo nunca cansarme de.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Buenos días. – me arrimo en la cama para darle espacio, comenzamos a comer entre unas cuantas bromas, palabras, risas. Cuando me quiero bajar tiro algo de mi mesa, lo reconozco y realizo un movimiento un poco brusco para recuperarlo, evitando que se abra.

-¿Qué eso?- se ríe un poco por mi actitud

Volteo para verlo con un poco de miedo en mi mirada. Es el paracaídas de la arena, lo abro con temor por mi sueño y veo, la veo reluciente como la primera vez que el chico que está enfrente de mí me la obsequió. Veo mi perla, dándome fuerza, dándome amor.

-¿Sabías que si se ejerce la fuerza suficiente sobre el carbón, sale una perla?- Peeta ríe pero igual se acerca a ver a lo que me refiero.

-¡La tienes!

-No sé cómo, sinceramente. Creí haberla perdido en la batalla del Capitolio…

-Eso no importa, la tienes.- me da un beso en la frente y dice:- venga, vamos a cocinar.

-No se acabó todo lo de ayer ¿o sí?

-No, pero eso no alcanza para todos hoy. Hoy llega Johanna. Y debo de juntarlos antes de que llegue, quiero que estén advertidos.

Así que solo con un beso de por medio comenzamos el día, siendo el primero después de muchos en el que no salgo a cazar. Peeta hornea pero noto que está bastante serio.

-¿Quieres hablar del sueño?

-Estabas en llamas, atrapado. No podía salvarte.-digo secamente, evito mirarlo.

-Ay preciosa, ¿es que no has notado? Ya estoy envuelto en llamas, las tuyas. Con solo un beso. Y créeme, no quiero ser rescatado. – me besa la parte alta de mi cabeza por la espalda, dejándome pensando, lo ha dicho con una pizca de risa amarga. Alzo mi cara y me besa.

-Peeta…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué somos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Amigos, aliados, traidores, amantes, tributos ¿Qué somos? ¿Quiénes somos? No me puedes negar que esas preguntas te asaltan en la noche… odio ni siquiera saber quién soy.

-Eres Katniss Everdeen. Yo soy Peeta Mellark y estoy enamorado de ti.- junta nuestras frentes- y aunque no sé si tú lo estés de mí, lo importante es que estamos juntos en esto, somos nosotros contra el mundo ¿Vale?

-Nosotros hacemos eso, nos protegemos.

-Así es. Así que no te tortures a ti misma, juntos lograremos que esas preguntas tengan respuesta.- vuelve a besarme la coronilla y noto que se separa bastante rápido. Hay algo que no me está diciendo.

-Peeta… ¿Qué nos dirás a la hora de comer?

-No será a la hora de comer, es como en una hora, Kat- se ríe, mientras yo me asomo por la ventana y noto que en verdad, ya es bastante tarde- y lo sabrás en ese tiempo, no comas ansias.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Kat?

-¿Te molesta?

-No es eso…- evitando su mirada me paseo por la cocina, él llega por detrás y me da de comer un bollo dulce. Está delicioso.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- está abrazándome por detrás, escondiendo un poco su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, oliendo mi pelo. Me recorre un escalofrío.

-Mi padre me llamaba así…- se separa poco a poco de mí y me mira directamente a los ojos- Era el único quitando a Gale que me llamaba con un apodo.

-Perdóname, Katniss.- me quiere soltar la cintura pero se lo impido y le digo:

-No me molesta, pero simplemente no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Sin mencionar que me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios.

Él sonríe y me roba un beso, pero se separa y comienza a poner todo para la Plaza. No termino de entenderlo, me abraza, me suelta y viceversa. Estoy a punto de echárselo en cara cuando me llena los brazos de cosas para llevar y dice:

-En poco ya sabrás, así que ayúdame a llevar y llamar a la gente.

-¿Les podré decir que enseñaré a cazar?

-Sí, sabrás cuando hacerlo.

Salgo de la casa con él pisándome los talones, sigo pensando en eso perdida en mi cabeza cuando en un punto del viaje dejo de escuchar sus pisadas y digo distraídamente:

-Prim, no tenemos tiempo de ver los glaseados, avanza.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos por lo que acabo de decir. no tiene lógica, bien sé que Prim ya no está con nosotros y que esa panadería ya no existe, todos están muertos. Solo cuando volteo a verlo entiendo que ambos estamos llorando de una manera callada, casi inexistente, él me abraza con una fuerza impresionante.

-Perdóname- le digo. Sé que a él le debe de doler aún más que a mí.

-Juntos contra el mundo, ¿vale? No me pidas perdón.- se separa me limpia las lágrimas, limpia las propias recoge las cosas y seguimos avanzando. Noto que sigue herido ¿Qué siente ante la pérdida de su familia? Jamás lo he visto llorar por ellos, si quiera mencionarlos.

Veo el árbol en el cual yo estaba recargada hace tantos años, recuerdo como me tiró el pan, el golpe que le dio su mamá. Él me salvó, más de una vez y estoy segura de que lo sigue haciendo pero ¿cómo está él?

-¡Katniss! Ya nos espera, corazón.

Y como siempre, él es el sonriente, el que me ayuda, el que me mima. Avanzo hacia donde está pensando en cómo poder darle al menos una mínima parte de todo lo que he recibido de su parte cuando recuerdo la voz de mi mentor diciendo _"podrías vivir cien vidas y nunca merecer a ese chico" _ y sé en ese momento que es cierto, pero que merece que intente ser suficiente para él.

La comida en un principio es bastante similar a la del día anterior, sin embargo ahora hay un tema de conversación específico, al parecer Cressida estaba ayer todavía por aquí y decidió grabar lo que hicimos sin avisarnos, todo salió a la luz y todo Panem está emocionado por lo que los dos trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 están haciendo en éste. Al escuchar eso, veo como la cara de Peeta lucha en contra de distintas emociones, pero sigue hablando con todos. Yo me mantengo al margen pendiente de todo lo que mi "esposo" está conversando.

Habla de cómo si tuviéramos más recursos, como la pesca o la tecnología del 3 y el 4 podríamos prosperar, pero también de la falta de personas y lo mucho que ayudaría que entre los distritos se pudiese viajar, lo llamo "turismo". La mayoría estaba emocionada, hablando de que el mundo sería distinto si existiera esa libertad, de que tener a visitantes nos haría un mejor Distrito. Algunos están reacios a la idea pero cuando notan que no somos más de dos decenas solo asienten. Peeta me ve y asiente por lo que entiendo que es el momento en el cual debo de anunciar la caza pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca él dice:

-¿Y si fuera posible?

Todos lo miramos como si hubiera dicho que el Distrito jamás fue destruido. Él al vernos comienza de nuevo:

-Paylor, nuestra presidenta nos ha propuesto algo nuevo. Ofrecer el Distrito como un hogar para todo aquellos que deseen un comienzo desde cero, dándonos a cambio recursos de sus Distritos, el conocimiento para utilizarlos aquí y ayuda para reconstruirnos.

-Pero Peeta, seamos realistas, nadie quiere venir aquí.

-Yo iré por ellos, Delly.

Todo esto está pasando como ajeno a mi misma. Veo como las bocas se mueven y hablan, como Peeta los convence y la gente comienza a asentir, de pronto alguien pregunta:

-¿Katniss también irá?

Todos voltean a verme, mientras que yo misma trato de entender lo que significa el "yo iré por ellos", esta vez noto como él comienza a asentir, dándome ánimos y entiendo su plan, o el plan de Paylor… él irá por recursos y personas porque puede, yo no porque estoy exiliada, pero para que exista una razón para todo Panem, todas esas personas que me siguen viendo como el símbolo que jamás quise ser, deben de ponerme a hacer algo, algo que me importe y yo misma les di la respuesta.

-No, no iré. Porque yo les enseñaré a cazar.

Todos se emocionan, incluso algunos vitorean a Peeta, hasta que él menciona:

-Pero hay una condición. Vendrán agentes de la Paz y una Vencedora-

-¿Quién?

-Johanna.- respondo más para mí que para ellos, pero su temor lo calma él al decir:

-Es solo para que las personas que vengan se sientan seguras y también para ayudarnos aquí a arreglar algunas cosas. –Sé que tarde o temprano, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso comenzaron a abrazarlo, algunas personas empezaron a mencionar lo maravilloso que todo será, pero la verdad es que yo seguía en estado de shock al estar pensando en cómo Peeta se irá, pienso en cómo esto fue también un juego y que él mismo decidió por mí.

Siento una combinación de decepción y traición, una parte de mi puede entender perfectamente que él solo reacciono ante lo que Paylor le dijo, que tomó las decisiones debidas, adecuadas. Pero es el hecho de que no me lo haya comentado y haya preferido que me enterase cuando no pudiese negar, queriendo decir enfrente de todos aquellos que ya hayan dicho que sí.

-¿Así es como me recibes, descerebrada?

Volteo al momento en el que la escucho. Tengo demasiados sentimientos en mí como para responderle así que la abrazo. La encuentro delgada pero mucho mejor que la última vez que le vi. Veo como su cuerpo tartamudea antes de devolver el abrazo, me da palmadas en la cabeza y me dice:

-Ya sé que me amas, pero esto es demasiado amor, quítateme de encima, Katniss.

Lo hago y trato de esbozar una sonrisa, ella nota mi estado pero por la mirada que le doy sabe que debe de no mencionarlo. Todo el distrito está callado, jamás habían tenido a un Vencedor como ella con ellos, por lo que verla, sabiendo lo peligrosa que resulta, varios (incluyendo a los mineros) se encuentran estáticos.

-Bienvenida al 12, Johanna.- Peeta se abre paso entre la multitud y la saluda como viejos amigos- por favor aquí no te quites la ropa.- ella se ríe y yo hago una mueca por lo que nuestro mentor, el cual apenas noto está detrás de Mason, suelta una carcajada.

-Traería un tono bastante pintoresco por aquí que lo hicieras, Johanna, eso nadie lo pone en duda.- lo fulmino con la mirada, lo que solo crea que los dos exploten en carcajadas mientras que la gente que está detrás de nosotros se empieza a mover incómoda.

-Delly, querida, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Johanna el lugar? –Haymitch lo hace apropósito, mi ceño se frunce.

Ella sale de entre la gente un poco temblorosa, se acerca y Johanna le salta y grita "buuu" haciendo que todos se espanten y Delly corra detrás de Peeta. Mi ceño se frunce cada vez más mientras que ella se carcajee y diga:

-Ay es que por tu cara de cachorro olvidado era inevitable que lo hiciera, muñeca. Venga, enséñame el lugar, no muerdo tan feo.

Ella misma la jala desde detrás de Peeta, el cual la empieza a animar. Evitando verme, Mellark se voltea al público y dice algo que mis neuronas aturdidas no terminan de entender. Veo como todos se mueven, ríen y terminan de comer. Mi apetito se acaba de esfumar, por lo que sin avisar me voy corriendo a los bosques.

Ya dentro escucho como los pasos de Peeta me siguen. Es imposible no reconocerlos y le grito:

-¿Juntos contra el mundo, eh?

-Katniss…

-No ¿sabes qué? Ahórrate el decirme que es lo mejor, que así el Distrito prosperará. No me importa, entiéndelo. En ese lugar no me queda nadie por el cual despertar exceptuándote, pero ¿qué crees? Te largas. Lo peor de eso es que sabías que me negaría por lo que me tendiste una sucia trampa y yo caí como cone- me besa con una fuerza que pocas veces le he sentido, incluso me hace un poco de daño en los brazos, por lo que peleo para zafarme.

-Es el tour de la confianza

-¿Qué?

-Si todo sale bien, gracias a estos viajes que haré tú podrás regresar al Capitolio.

-¡El Capitolio me importa un cacahuate, Peeta!

-No debería.

-¿Ah sí? A ver, Señor-Puedo-Tomar-Decisiones-Por-ti, dime porque no debería.

-Ahí está tu madre.

-Eso no es cierto, ella está en el 4- me rio de su intento tan falso.

-Se cambió.

-En todo caso, no me importa, Peeta.

-Debería.

-¡Deja de decir lo que debería y no debería de importarme! Eso lo decido yo ¿sí? No tú, no Paylor, no Panem, YO y nada más yo. –estoy roja de ira.

-Kat…

-No te atrevas a decirme "Kat", tanto te quieres ir, adelante: la cosa que trajo a Johanna seguro sigue por aquí. Lárgate.

Sin más, le doy la espalda adentrándome al bosque, sé que no me sigue pero aun así escalo un árbol para que si llega a venir no me encuentre tan fácil. Comienzo a pensar cuando quise ir al Capitolio, el tema de los Avox y concluyo que nada de eso es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme querer que Peeta se vaya de mi lado. Mi necesidad de libertad para ir cuando se me plazca se encuentra en un nivel mucho más bajo en comparación con mi necesidad de mi chico del pan.

_"Podrás vivir cien vidas y jamás merecer a ese chico" _las palabras de Haymitch me hacen pensar en lo injusta que estoy siendo con él, entiendo que él perdió a toda su familia y darme la oportunidad de ver a la mía es algo que "debería" agradecer. Pienso en como los restos de Prim se perdieron, si es que llegaron a existir, pero que lo más probable es que se encuentren en el Capitolio, el viajar por los Distritos ayudaría al mío, incluso podría hablar con Gale… sin embargo por mucho que lo pienso solo puedo saber que estar sin él una vez más será igual a estar sin mí misma.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo ahí cuando veo como un aerodeslizador volarme por encima. Veo como tiene el sello del nuevo Panem y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, enojada, traicionada, sola. Regreso a casa para ver a Johanna con un hacha en mi sala.

-En verdad eres una descerebrada.

-Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Lo sé, Katniss. Tú eres la que no sabe.

-¡oh! ¿En verdad? Entonces la pequeña Johanna ama y es traicionada por esa misma persona. Claro, porque Johanna ama a alguien.- mis palabras son ácido puro.

-Katniss, dije que no soy como ustedes, a mí no me podían lastimar con alguien a quien amara, porque jamás le harían daño, a él no.

-Johanna, no me importa que historia te hayas inventado, pero te diré algo: largo de mi casa, no me importa que tengas un hacha, quiero estar sola y estorbas en ese plan.

-No quieres estar sola, Katniss.

-¡DEJEN DE DECIRME QUÉ QUIERO Y NO QUIERO! Eso no decido yo ¿Está bien? ¡Lárgate de mi casa, ahora!

-Está bien, Chica en llamas, solo no quemes nada- se ríe descaradamente y al pasar me susurra- te arrepentirás, descerebrada. – antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla, jugando conmigo por lo que volteo lanzando mi puño cerrado a su ojo cuando el brazo de Haymitch me detiene.

-¿Quieres que regrese? ¡Haz que lo haga y deja de actuar como niña berrinchuda!- me grita.

-No esto-

-Everdeen te dije que te ayudaría en el momento que viera que lo hacías por él y no por ti. Y en este momento solo veo tu egoísmo salir a flote. ¿Crees que para él es fácil? ¿Crees que ser corrido por ti de su hogar sea algo que festeje? ¿Crees que ama estar en un tren a kilómetros de aquí pudiendo estar acurrucado a tu lado? Si es así, que poco lo conoces.-Me suelta el brazo de manera ruda.

-Lo conozco más que tú.

-¿Eso es cierto? Déjame te recuerdo que antes de que lo necesitaras, no existía para ti.

-Eso no quita que lo conozco.

-Pues entonces demuéstralo. Demuestra que lo mereces. Ve, anda, enseña a cazar, haz migas con Johanna, reconstruye tu amado Distrito. Pero haz algo.

-Lo dice la persona que se ahogó en alcohol después de sus juegos.

-Te lo dice la persona que no pudo tener la oportunidad que tú estás desperdiciando: estar con la persona que amas.- antes de irse, ya estando de espaldas menciona:- por cierto, pídele disculpas a Johanna, Señorita Berrinches, tiene razón, no sabes de lo que hablas.

Cierra la puerta en el momento perfecto para evitar que el jarrón se estrelle en su cabeza y termina haciéndose añicos contra la madera. Me deslizo hasta llegar al piso, notándolo mojado y veo que acabo de lanzar un jarrón con flores en agua, no recuerdo haberlo puesto yo, por lo que lo más lógico es que haya sido Peeta, entonces comienzo a recoger las flores, cortándome las manos en el proceso.

Las dejo en una jarra de agua, las veo por primera vez y noto lo hermosas que son. Busco algún tipo de nota y la encuentro mojada, a nada de romperse, por lo que la trato con todo el cuidado posible y leo:

_Lo lamento, Katniss. Pero te juro que esto es en beneficio de todos. Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible, ya te extraño._

_Espero en verdad que Johanna no se desvista, sino tus clases serán olímpicamente ignoradas. No te dejes, preciosa. _

_Lo que dije es verdad, juntos contra el mundo. Voy a protegerte, así como lo hiciste tú en nuestra primera arena._

_Peeta._

Hasta este momento no había notado el miedo que sentía por haberlo perdido gracias a las últimas palabras que le dije. Esta nota me ha quitado un peso de encima pero me ha puesto en su lugar una culpa y ganas de besarlo impresionantes. La coloco al sol, aunque por su posición puedo notar que en poco se esconderá, así que aprovecho la escaza hora que me queda y salgo.

Algo que me saca de contexto es ver a todos esperándome en el jardín. Me pongo roja al instante, pensando en que pudieron escuchar la pelea con mi mentor o mi compañera Vencedora, pero ahí están, viéndome, esperándome.

-Peeta ya se fue…

-Te venimos a buscar a ti, Katniss… dijiste que nos enseñarías.

Me toma por sorpresa la rapidez, pero asiento feliz, tratando de que no noten el rastro de llanto que seguramente hay en mi rostro.

-No tengo tantos arcos…

-¡Descerebrada!- volteo de golpe, esperando una cachetada o algo similar de su parte pero solo la veo con una maleta grande un mi arco creado por Beetee colgado en su espalda.

-Katniss Everdeen-digo al tomarlo y él reacciona, despertando. –Jamás creí volver a verlo- le digo a Johanna, la cual se limita a mirarme con un poco de desdén mientras le entrega los arcos que ha traído consigo.

-Wow, Katniss ¿Cómo funciona?

-Fue diseñado por Beetee para que al escuchar mi voz despierte, pero realmente no sabría decirte cómo es que lo hace- admito a Delly, riendo un poco.

-Veamos, ¿Quiénes de ustedes trabajan en las minas?- realmente todos alzaron la mano, incluyendo a las mujeres.

-Ok, debemos de cambiar eso. Somos veinticinco, perdón treinta y tres.- me autocorrijo al contar también a los niños pequeños, los cuales también están esperando un arco- Johanna ¿te unes?

-Sí, también el Doctor Aurelius.

-¿Qué? ¿Está aquí?

-Sí, solo que por ir a "cazar"- dibuja unas comillas y entiendo que se refiere a la pelea con Peeta- no lo has visto, pero está inspeccionando el Palacio de Justicia.

-¿Qué es un palacio, mamá?- es una pequeña de trenzas escondida bajo la falda de su madre, está pálida, flaca y posiblemente enferma. Veo como su madre la carga y le explica con amor.

-Bueno, entonces somos treinta y seis personas. Podríamos dividirnos en seis grupos de seis. Todos aprenderemos, todos haremos de todo, pero tendremos días específicos. ¿Les parece?- definitivamente estar en el 13 me afectó- Delly, ven por favor.- antes de irme con ella digo- busquen bayas rojas que huelen bastante dulce y nos encontramos aquí en veinte minutos.

-¿Vamos al bosque?- se puede notar el miedo de Sae.

-No, solo cruzarán la cerca, están inmediatamente después- la tranquilizo, volteo a ver a Johanna la cual rueda los ojos pero dice:

-Vengan, nenitas, les enseño. – veo como varios temen, pero avanzan, incluso los niños.

-Delly, necesito que me ayudes. – su cara es de preocupación genuina.

-Lo que digas, Sinsajo.

-Empezando porque no me digas Sinsajo- me rio, ella se apena- mira, la verdad es que no nos conocemos, pero sé que Peeta te quiere y confían en ti, así que haré lo mismo.- ella se sonroja un poco- No sé manejar a la gente. Realmente no soy muy mala en eso, así que necesito que me ayudes a organizarnos.

-Pero lo acabas de hacer muy bien.

-Claro que no, los mande por bayas que no conocen a un lugar que no conocen porque entré en pánico.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Hablo en serio, Delly…

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Los más fuertes a las minas… no, no, no, los que tengan más experiencia a las minas.

-Ok, puedo pensar en algunos.

-Que sean tres, para que se lleven a tres novatos.

-Está bien ¿Qué más?

-Construcciones. Necesitamos el Quemador, La Plaza, alguna tienda y la panadería rehechas.

-Necesitaremos materiales.

-Sé que Peeta mandará. Estoy segura.- después de pensarlo, pregunto- Delly, hay muy pocas casas arriba ¿Dónde duermen?

-Pues en mi casa dormimos tres familias, pero la verdad es que de las demás desconozco.

-Se mudarán a la aldea de los Vencedores.

-¡Pero eso es del Capitolio, Katniss!

-No me importa, son más de diez casas vacías, las debemos de usar.

-Está bien, ¿qué más?

-Recolección y plantas.

-¿Cómo?

-Les enseñaré qué plantas podemos comer, así las recolectamos y junto con la caza tendremos comida.

-Katniss, sabes todo.

-No Delly, sé sobrevivir.

-Nos sobran dos grupos.

-En uno quiero que juntes a todos aquellos que son sociables, estilo mi hermana, para dar la bienvenida a los agentes de la paz y a los nuevos habitantes. El otro grupo se enfocará a ser el relevo de los demás, curará a los enfermos. Debemos de tener al menos un doctor…

-Estoy yo, sinsajo.- volteo para encontrarme al Doctor Aurelius. En un principio no sé cómo reaccionar, pero sonrío y le digo:

-Muy bien, entonces encontrará a dos discípulos para que lo ayuden.

-siguen sobrando tres.

-Ellos se encargarán de cocinar lo que cacemos para todos. Crearemos un comedor en la Aldea. – en eso escucho como todos están comenzando a regresar, veo como todos llevan en las manos manchas rojas y por un momento pienso que es sangre cuando recuerdo lo que les pedí. Vienen mucho más relajados, incluso algunos ríen.

-Primera lección: puntería. –digo cuando están cerca. Pinto en el tronco del árbol un círculo con las bayas, me alejo, tomo mi arco y disparo justo en medio. Muchos saltan, no por la sorpresa sino por la impresión.

Uno a uno van intentándolo, así las horas pasan y después la primera semana sin él. Esos primeros siete días, la gente poco a poco se fue acomodando en la Aldea, por lo que abandonada no me sentía. La primera noche algunos tocaron a mi puerta por los gritos que me asaltaron gracias a las pesadillas, ahora en las cuales no solo había niños en llamas, mi hermana y Rue, sino que también mi chico del pan siendo atacado por Cato, Snow, por mí misma.

Lo mejor que me podía pasar en el día era verlo en televisión, se le veía cansado pero con resultados. Siempre al final de cada programa me lanzaba un beso, lo cual derretía al público y a mi corazón. He recibido siete besos y apenas está en el Distrito 11.

Empieza la segunda semana y es la primera vez que sucederán dos cosas: tendré terapia y recibiremos un aerodeslizador por parte de Peeta. La verdad sea dicha, las calles están un poco más limpias, las personas ya no duermen en el piso, comen regularmente, ya no disparan a la nada, siguen sin hacerlo del todo bien, pero al menos ya logran sostener el arco como es debido. Las cosas poco a poco van prosperando. Lo mejor de todo es que Delly hace la parte social, yo cazo y los demás aprenden. Tenemos carbón para Panem y para nosotros, poco pero tenemos.

-Doctor Aurelius- digo entrando a lo que antes era nuestro Edificio de Justicia.

-Katniss, bienvenida.- realmente fue una sesión en la que me siento frente de él, me pregunta por las pesadillas y respondo que siguen ahí, con su nuevo integrante.

-¿Qué haces para ahuyentarlas?

-Despierto- digo como si fuera la cosa más obvia, siendo que lo es.

-¿Y el susto? ¿Se va?

-No, jamás.

-¿En algún punto se ha ido?- respondo que sí, solo cuando estaba él conmigo y cuando cazaba, cosa que ahora evito en las mañanas por la posibilidad de encontrarme con el grupo recolector de bayas.

-Debes de encontrar algo con lo que saques tus temores. Reconstruir el Distrito ayuda, pero no es suficiente. ¿Qué tal si diseñas como lo hiciste antes del Vasallaje?

-No eran mis diseños, jamás me intereso. Solo soy buena para cazar.

-Eres buena superviviente, no solo cazadora. Dime, ¿Qué más necesita una superviviente?

-Saber que comer.

-Puedes ayudar con eso. La caza no es una buena idea, se parece demasiado a lo que viviste en las dos arenas. –termino diciéndole que tiene razón, aunque en verdad no le creo y le digo que pensaré en algo relacionado con las bayas y la supervivencia. Pienso que ya me puedo marchar cuando dice:

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿Le has dado un cierre a eso?- le pregunto que a qué se refiere con eso y continúa: -Pues no tienes sus restos, no sabes lo que sucedió, no has ido a su juicio. Lo único que has hecho referente a ella ha sido nombrar un festival.

-¿Qué juicio? ¿hay un juicio abierto por el caso de mi hermana?

-No solo fue tu hermana, ¿lo recuerdas? Te recomiendo que vengas a mis terapias, para que puedas ir más pronto al Capitolio a enterarte. Debes de llorarla, Katniss.- asiento distraída. Un caso abierto, podría darle justicia pero ¿Quería darle justicia? ¿Gale estaría involucrado?

-Katniss…- la voz de Johanna me regresa a mi realidad, ella ha estado distante, más bien fría conmigo pero cooperativa. Cuando necesita cosas, como ahora, me habla.

-Johanna- sin embargo yo sigo sin pedirle perdón.

-Deberías aprender a pedir perdón. – lleva un hacha en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que te disculpes!

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Sabes, Chica en llamas? En el momento que decidas aceptar que no siempre estás bien, podremos avanzar.

-¿Sabes, Chica árbol? Cuando te acerques a alguien con algo que no sea un hacha, las cosas pueden ser mejores.

-Mira quien habla, arquito. – Me empiezo a enojar- Si le marcaras por teléfono no estarías con ese humor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Peeta, hablo con él diario. Sé que tú no, porque jamás aceptarás que estás mal. Eres demasiado necia y orgullosa. Cuidado, que Delly y yo estamos en fija, cariño.- se aleja riendo cínicamente. ¿Será Peeta a quien quiere pero no podían hacerle daño? ¿Será Peeta aquella persona que ama?

* * *

><p>Ventaja: mis musas llegaron y logré sacar el capítulo este fin antes de que mi compu colapsara jajaja . Desventaja: me falta tarea por hacer. Pero recién salidito del horno, espero les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme un comentario, solo le pican en "review" y ponen "me gusta" o un "apestas" venga, son menos de diez letras pero me ayudan bastante a saber qué opinan.<p>

Natii gracias por regresar! Todos aquellos Guest que me han dejado review muchas gracias, odio no poder responderles de manera privada :I pero en general muchas gracias. A todas las que tienen cuenta, prometo responder pronto :D sus comentarios me hacen los días.

Gracias por leer! Espero verlos pronto(;


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, otra vez!

Perdóneme la vida, la universidad es algo nuevo para mí por lo que me mató una semana, pero aquí está :D

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins, no míos yo solo quise alargar el final.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. Nací en el distrito doce, teniendo como padre a un panadero enamorado de una sanadora, como madre a una mujer no correspondida en su amor, herida y decidida a herir de vuelta. Tenía dos hermanos que no perdían ninguna oportunidad para molestarme, pero tampoco perdían la oportunidad de alimentarme o recibir los golpes por mí.<p>

Desde pequeño aprendí a glasear los postres que vendíamos en la panadería, eran esos momentos los que me hacían felices, junto con mi padre. A los seis años vi unos ojos grandes y bellos asomarse por la ventana y suspirar al ver el resultado de mi esfuerzo, la sorprendí regalánole una de mis galletas y a partir de eso, la pequeña de ojos azules jamás dejó de sonreírme al asomarse.

Poco tiempo después, al entrar al colegio la conocí, me enamoré. Llevaba dos trenzas en lugar de una y usaba unas ropas gastadas, pero a la sombra de su sonrisa apenas y se notaba. El primer día, yo iba de la mano de mi padre, temeroso por muchas razones pero al mismo tiempo ansioso de conocer a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros, la vi llegar pegada a la pierna de su padre, aferrada a su mano con el temor escrito en los ojos.

Las primeras horas la busqué con la mirada sin encontrarla, pero al momento en el que la maestra de música preguntó por la canción del Valle, una manita (la suya) voló cual rápida águila para demostrar que ella podía cantarla. En ese momento, al escuchar las primeras notas, ver su mirada de felicidad, su pureza y sus trenzas supe que estaba perdido, estaba enamorado.

A partir de ese momento, pude verla ir y venir, después descubriendo que ese par de ojos azules eran de su hermana lo que me hizo quererlas un poco más, por lo que cuando el accidente en la mina ocurrió mi dolor fue autentico, al preguntarme qué podía hacer llegué a la conclusión de que él único que podría hacer algo por ellas sería mi padre, por lo que hablando con él le convencí de hablar con El Hombre Cabra para que les obsequiara un poco de leche, lo cual resultó aún mejor de lo que esperaba, sin embargo me terminé enterando muchos años después en una cueva mientras Katniss trataba de salvarme la vida, sin embargo para eso falta bastante historia.

Jamás me acerqué a darle un pésame, me faltaban las fuerzas, sin embargo poco después se me dio una gran oportunidad, ella se acercó a nuestra basura buscando comida y mi madre la regañó al ver esto lo único que pensé en hacer fue quemar unos panes que acababa de hacer, ganándome de por medio otros golpes pero una sonrisa por parte de ella, fue el mejor trato de mi vida. Por primera vez, cuando estábamos en el colegio la vi viéndome, pensé en tener la oportunidad de hablarle, sin embargo las fuerzas disminuyeron bastante al verla andar con uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la Veta a partir de ese entonces.

Puedo asegurar que los años siguientes mi relación era básicamente con su hermana, la cual de repente me regalaba un poco de queso, leche o menta para té, para después yo darle galletas glaseadas específicamente para ella. Su sonrisa era enorme y pura, siempre me pregunté si la de su hermana sería similar. La pequeña Prim me mantenía informado acerca de su estado familiar, aunque realmente nuestra relación se basaba en unos cuentos "estamos muy bien, gracias" y "que bello te ha quedado el día de hoy, espero que algún día me enseñes". Me duele saber que jamás terminaré de hacerlo.

Sentí un miedo paralizante al escuchar el nombre de mi pequeña amiga salir de la boca de Effie años después, sin embargo no fue nada comparado al terror que sentí al escuchar el grito desesperado de Katniss diciendo "Me ofrezco como voluntaria". Sin pensarlo del todo, me llevé mis tres dedos principales a los labios, los besé y los mostré. Maravillosamente, todo el distrito me siguió. Mi mente seguía pensando en ella cuando vi que todos me miraban, con una mezcla de miedo y lástima, no había prestado atención pero no necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta de lo que había pasado: uno de esos cinco papelitos que tenían mi nombre, había salido.

Mi primer pensamiento fue (en contra de todo lo esperado) de alegría, ya que eso significaba dos cosas bastante importantes: la podría conocer y la podría ayudar. El problema comienza aquí. No solo mis recuerdos se vuelven borrosos y brillantes, sino que algunos carecen de lógica: veo a Katniss convertirse en un muto y querer morderme. Es tan falsamente real que me asusta, sé que no pasó así gracias a Haymitch, que aunque en ese momento se encontraba completamente borracho logró relatarme el evento y tiempo después Caesar me mandó la grabación del mismo Capitolio donde puedo ver perfectamente que ella me ve con un poco de ¿sorpresa? Y me da la mano.

La despedida de mi familia la recuerdo con claridad, mi padre llorando un poco, mis hermanos en un estado de idiotez que después llamaron shok y los gritos de mi madre reclamándome el haber salido en la cosecha, como si hubiera sido mi decisión. Terminó sencillamente en un "sin embargo sé que el Distrito tendrá una vencedera al fin" y supe, no solo por la terminación en femenino, sino por la mirada de desprecio que no se refería a mí. Antes de la partida de mi padre, lo abracé e hice prometer que mi pequeña amiga de ojos azules no tendría que pedir teselas ya que él se encargaría de darle al menos un pan para comer. No sé si lo hizo y ahora no puedo preguntarle, pero quiero creer que su promesa fue real.

Cada vez que pienso en la arena o las entrevistas que tuve con Caesar las cosas se vuelven borrosas, pero el método con el doctor Aurelius de yo relatarle lo que tengo en la cabeza y después él mostrarme los videos ayuda bastante. El problema recae en esos momentos íntimos entre ella y yo, como las dos noches antes de los juegos, cuando ella me permitió congelar el momento… ¿fue real? Quiero creer con toda mi alma que sí.

Es horrible caminar, ya que en mi cabeza la forma en la que perdí mi pierna son completamente distintas a lo que los videos muestran como "realidad", ya que en mi memoria no solo veo a Katniss conmigo en la cueva torturándome, abriendo poco a poco más la herida de mi extremidad, sino que también al correr de los mutos, ella no corre de ellos sino que se vuelve uno de ellos y me arranca la pierna. Sé que es mentira, es lo que deseo creer.

Al regresar al doce después de los primeros juegos, mis hermanos preguntaron qué era no tener pierna a lo que respondí sencillamente "te sientes incompleto, un tanto inútil, pero hasta ahí", sin embargo todos sabíamos que era más que eso, pero ante la mirada dura de mi madre, jamás pude expresar por completo mi dolor y nostalgia ante el saberme sin una extremidad, razón por la cual me mudé solo a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Y tenía la posibilidad de ser su vecino.

Lo más doloroso son los celos, ya que también se encargaron de llenar mi inconsciente de imágenes de una Katniss besando a un Gale repetitivamente. Lo peor es que recuerdo, eso es en parte real, sin embargo mi sentido común y lógica han logrado hacerse camino, calmándome.

Después están los segundos juegos siendo un huracán. Momentos que creíamos íntimos, como las noches en el tren resultaron no serlo, pero cada que la siento en mis brazos hoy en día, al sentir su calor, su olor inundarme puedo notar que hacen falta más técnicas malévolas y miles de gobiernos enfermos para modificar lo que siento por ella. Sin embargo el momento que más me importa es ese en el que espalda con espalda, entendí que para ella no era un vencedor más (o una de sus presas, como las raspevulas me hacían creer) y después haberlo escuchado de sus labios hace pocos días, hacen que hacerle caso a mi corazón en lugar de mi cabeza sea mucho más sencillo.

De esa forma todos los momentos que pasé con ella fueron modificados, de manera que por unos meses cada que pensaba en su trenza o veía un arco, me invadían unas ganas impresionantes de matarla, ya que el dolor causado era demasiado. Pero como dije, este amor que siento por ella ha sabido encontrar su lugar, mantenerse a flote y salvarme de por medio.

El momento en el que creí que la perdería y me perdería a mí mismo fue en la batalla contra el Capitolio, ya que era demasiada violencia, demasiados Sinsajos, demasiada Katniss por todos lados. Pero por suerte en los pasillos del Trece mi querida amiga que había dejado de ser pequeña desde la vez en la que Effie leyó su nombre en voz alta en la plaza, se había encargado de hacerme regresar a ser Peeta el panadero.

Porque sé que soy panadero, pintor, que hago dos nudos en mis agujetas y que mi color favorito es el naranja. Sé que perdí a mi familia entera y que les lloré por semanas en la privacidad de mi recamara de prisionero. Sé que Johanna era mi vecina de celda, la escuchaba gritar, rogar el nombre de su persona especial, del cual juré jamás hablar. Sé que Prim falleció gracias a la bomba creada por los nuestros y que le lloré y que lo sigo haciendo igualmente en la privacidad de mis sueños. Sé que estoy enamorado de Katniss Everdeen desde los cinco años y que se necesita más de lo que el mundo ha logrado crear con maldad para que eso deje de ser real.

Porque no les pertenezco, no soy una ficha de juego, ya no. Intentaron controlarme pero creo que ella es quién me hace ser más fuerte, con un beso suyo, una caricia e incluso una mirada me encuentro rodeado de sus llamas, de su amor. Pase lo que pase, yo nos protegeré, a nuestro amor porque para mí nuestro amor no es un juego y sobreviviremos juntos.

Esa es la razón principal por la cual estoy aquí, rodeado de políticos hablándome de lo inseguro que es el doce, lo destruido que está el doce, lo sinsentido que sería reconstruir el doce y todo lo malo que puede llegar a ser algo, lo es el doce. Mi ventaja: Katniss. Ella no termina de entender muchas cosas, entre ellas que hacer este recorrido no solo es importante para Panem y la paz, sino que le ayudará a curar heridas que se mantienen abiertas; pero tampoco termina de entender el efecto que sigue teniendo en todos nosotros.

Sé que jamás quiso ser una líder o la imagen que terminó siendo, sin embargo ya lo es, ya es parte de estos juegos interminables, así que la ayudaré a jugarlos.

-Señor Mellark…-

-Peeta, llámame Peeta, así como yo te llamo Sean.

-Peeta, en verdad, por mucho que nos interesa ayudar a nuestro Sinsajo, no vemos manera de hacerlo.

-Su gente me recibió muy bien, sé que varios gustarían de un comienzo desde cero.

-El problema, Peeta, es que no es un comienzo de cero, es un comienzo de menos diez. No hay siquiera lugar donde se puedan quedar a vivir estas personas.

-Mi esposa está trabajando en eso- gracias a Johanna y sus llamadas constantes sé que Katniss se ha movilizado y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

-Pero es que Señor Mella—

-Peeta, por favor.- perfecto, las cosas estaban funcionando.

-Peeta, no puedo comprometer a mi gente. Te recibí con los brazos abiertos los primeros días, siendo que tú lo único que hacías era llenarle la cabeza a mi gente de que tu distrito es mejor que el mío.

-No, Sean, jamás dije eso. Simplemente me dediqué a mostrarles una oportunidad, la cual muchos desean, por lo que me dieron el sí.

-¡No puedo darte a mis mejores recolectores, Peeta!

-Sean, mi esposa y yo no queremos dejarte sin distrito, más bien lo admiramos tanto que creemos sería bastante útil para ambos distritos una alianza. Si me permites llevarle a Katniss las semillas y algunas personas capaces de hacer que la agricultura allá prospere, no solo recibirás carbón mensualmente y sin falta, sino que vendremos Katniss y yo personalmente a sus fiestas a agradecerles y todos sabemos que las fiestas en las que un sinsajo canta, son inolvidables.

Mi tono es calmado, como si no temiera el hecho de que Katniss me lance por la borda al decirle el tipo de tratos me estoy viendo forzado a realizar. Y es que, como bien dice el alcalde del Once, en un principio creí que era cuestión de convencer a la gente, que sin más tomarían el tren a la semana y llegarían cual paracaídas a ayudar a Katniss en la reconstrucción, sin embargo la política se puso en el medio, por lo que llevo de retraso dos días y en la voz de Johanna puedo escuchar el temor que la Chica en Llamas jamás me mostrará.

-Señor Mellark—

-Sean, mejor hagamos un trato más rápido, si me vuelves a llamar "Señor Mellark", le dejas la decisión a tus conciudadanos y me dejas llegar más pronto a casa con mi esposa.

Trato de hacer que parezca una broma, cuando en verdad planeo que sea realidad. Aprovechando los nervios que la mención de Katniss (y más cuando la llamo esposa) crea, sé que volverá a llamarme de esa manera.

-¿Te incomoda mucho ser llamado así?

-No, simplemente que el Señor Mellark era mi padre, no yo.

-Mi más sentido pésame, Peeta. ¿Puedo preguntar en dónde se encuentra?

-Pues creo que ya lo has hecho, Sean- pobre alcalde, está más nervioso que yo al entrar a la arena y eso es decir mucho- falleció, gracias a la destrucción de mi Distrito.

-Lo siento mucho, Señor Mell—

-No creo que quieras terminar esa frase, Sean- me río y el me sigue el juego, más nervioso que antes- ni tú ni yo, Sean, préstame a los ciudadanos por cinco años, no más. Que sea su decisión después si quedarse en el Doce o en el Once, si tan mal está mi distrito como lo estás pintando, no tienes nada que temer, regresarán. Sin mencionar que ganas dotación de carbón.

Veo en su cara la expresión que he estado buscando durante más de una semana y a la hora me encuentro con él en la plaza principal, frente a la mayoría de la población del Once (que es enorme) y comienzo a decir:

-No podemos negar los tiempos difíciles que estamos pasando. El número de pérdidas que ustedes tuvieron, mis queridos ciudadanos, no son nada en comparación a las muertes que en mi distrito sufrimos. –Sé que ya he logrado llamar la atención de aquellos que han perdido a alguien y me entristece notar que son bastantes- nuestra población ha sido reducida a menos de cincuenta personas. Muchos necesitamos un ambiente nuevo, ya que cada esquina del actual está lleno de fantasmas, los invito a un comienzo nuevo…

Y así continuo hasta que veo a personas alzar los brazos preguntando día de salida, condiciones, pero principalmente "¿Estará Katniss con nosotros?". Después de otra hora, de preguntas – respuestas y condiciones, el primer tren está lleno de agricultores, semillas y sonrisas con dirección a mi hogar.

Regreso al Edificio de Justicia, donde me estoy hospedando, vuelvo a agradecerle a Sean y estoy dispuesto a descansar cuando el teléfono suena. Veo la hora, deduzco que será Johanna o Haymitch que se han encargado de mantenerme al corriente ya que Katniss al parecer seguía enojada.

-Hola, Jo- contesto distraídamente.

-¿Peeta?- su voz me paraliza. Por un instante mi cabeza me juega una mala pasada y miles de recuerdos se arremolinan por lo que pregunto:

-¿Katniss?

-Perdón, no sabía que esperabas la llamada de ella.- su voz suena un tanto enojada ¿se habrá desnudado?

-No, no, ni al caso, Kat-tniss- recuerdo que ella mencionó que no llamara de esa manera, por lo que al decir su nombre, trato de hacer que la pausa no se note- pero es que tiene a marcarme a esta hora…- su silencio me pone nervioso, debería de llamarme Sean- cuéntame, ¿no se ha desnudado en tus clases?- trato de hacerla reír pero ¿se enoja?

-Así que eso es lo que quieres que haga ¿verdad? Verla desnuda- su voz está enojada definitivamente. ¿Celosa acaso?

-Katniss, no quiero verla desnuda y en todo caso no me serviría de nada que se desnudara, estoy en otro Distrito ¿lo recuerdas?- me rio un poco.

-¿Crees que no recuerdo ese pequeño detalle?- Me cuesta trabajo entender su tono de voz.

-Tranquila, preciosa, iré pronto a casa. De hecho hoy mandé el tren para el Doce ¿recíbelo bien, te parece?- sé que no termina de gustar que la llame de esa manera, pero incluso por teléfono puedo decir que está haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Y cuándo te subes tú al tren?- esa pregunta me deja tan pasmado que ella vuelve a preguntar una vez más- ¿Peeta, sigues ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy. –Al recordarme que no tengo una fecha de regreso establecida, cambio el tema- ¿Qué tal la enseñanza de caza?- y ella lo entiende.

-Tienen una pésima puntería. Creo que hasta tú tienes un mejor brazo-me rio sinceramente.

Pasamos aproximadamente una hora hablando de mi puntería, de su paciencia, de comida, bayas y de alguna manera terminamos hablando de demonios y semillas. Pasamos una hora riendo abiertamente y el enojo que en un principio ella presentó terminó por esfumarse. Hasta que ella pregunta:

-Peeta… ¿Estás enojado conmigo?- y me toma por sorpresa.

-¿Por tu berrinche al irme?- sé que nunca aceptará que es un berrinche, por lo tanto tampoco espero una respuesta- No, Katniss, realmente estar enojado contigo me es imposible, te extraño demasiado como para que eso suceda.

-Yo también te extraño, Peeta.-ante mi silencio ella continua:- así que tienes que venir pronto.-Después de esa última oración (o debería de llamarla orden) ella cuelga y me deja pensando en cómo, Katniss Everdeen la chica en llamas, algunas veces vuelve a ser solo una pequeña niña.

Me estoy decidiendo entre llamarle o no, cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar, respondo:

-¿Así que la Señorita Everdeen me extraña? – al escuchar la tos incómoda proveniente del otro lado de la línea, entendí que no era precisamente ella la que llamaba.

-Así que eres tú al que necesita para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Estaba llenada de tarea (sigo estandolo jajaja) pero vi el trailer final de Mockingjay y morí, cuando la vi gritarle a Snow se me erizó todo el cuerpo así que me puse a escribir como maníatica y creo que no quedó tan mal el capítulo, que por cierto está desde las 3 am, pero mi internet colapso, por lo que hoy aprovecho la Red de mi universidad jojo<p>

Perdóneme la vida por tardar tanto, pero la verdad es que he estado del tingo al tango con la tarea, proyectos y maestros. Prometo no tardar tanto, al menos lo intentaré pero es que estar 12 horas durante tres días seguidos en la uni, es del diablo jajajajaja

Este fue un capi especial por dos razones: creo que ayuda a aclarar las cosas en la historia y le da un toque. Me costó mucho trabajo decidirme, pero creo que al final el resultado no quedó tan mal, por favor háganme saber si les gustó o no, porque realmente es completamente nuevo para mí jajaja

Otra cosa lo cual es bastante importante mencionar: el resultado de esa llamada no se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, porque pues regresaremos al POV de Katniss y ella no sabe nada de eso, pero prometo que tiene continuidad, solo tengan paciencia.

Por favor háganme saber que opinan, espero hayan disfrutado!

Besos

ay! Antes! como tardé tanto les daré un adelanto:

_(...) encontrando algo que no he visto desde mis primeras andadas por aquí: un oso. _

Ya sé, super mini, pero creo que si pongo más, pierde el chiste jajajaja así que denme unos días y verán lo demás! También avísenme si les gustaría tener otro cap desde el POV de Peeta!

Ahora sí, besos!

Nina.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, otra vez!

Este capítulo es dedicado a Ady (Ady Mellark) que cumplió años el pasado 3 de Noviembre! Un pequeño regalo bastante atrasado, Ady! Gracias por leerme!

Otro pequeño detalle, este capítulo vuelve a ser desde el POV de Katniss y veremos lo que pasó en el D12 en el capítulo pasado , ahora sí, a leer!

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins, no míos yo solo quise alargar el final.

* * *

><p>Lo extraño. Creo que no lo había notado antes porque sabía que en algún punto llegaría al menos una mercancía de su parte, pero ahora que lleva dos días de retraso caigo en la cuenta de lo mucho que he pensado en él, de que todo lo que hago, ya sea la caza, la enseñanza de la caza, las reconstrucciones o incluso la comida (que he dejado de cocinar y lo ha comenzado a hacer Sae ya que realmente mi comida rayaba en lo insípido) me recuerda inevitablemente a él.<p>

Las noches han sido lo peor de todo, al grado de que los primeros dos días preferí pasarme en vela las horas releyendo el libro de mi familia para las clases que les doy a los del 12 cuando hacemos recolección. El tercer día estaba tan cansada que a la mitad de una recolección, me apoyé en un árbol y me quedé dormida. Sé por Delly y por Thom que en un principio no lo notaron, pero cuando empecé a gritar en sueños fue cuando me despertaron, incluso estando tan cansada no puedo evitar las pesadillas.

Para la cuarta noche, sin pensarlo realmente seguí mi instinto hasta su casa, específicamente su cama, me acurruqué en sus sábanas con olor a canela y galletas, hundí mi nariz en su almohada hasta que el sol me indicó que había logrado dormir unas horas, inquietas pero seguidas. Sin embargo con el día de hoy ya se cumplen los 9 días y su cama está comenzando a tener un olor más parecido al mío que al suyo, por lo que vuelvo a mi casa desde la madrugada un poco nerviosa ante el hecho de no saber nada de él o su retraso.

Tiemblo de frío y cansancio, pero no me molesto en taparme ya que no tengo con que, al llegar a mi casa, vacía casi sin vida noto que jamás la he conocido por completo, por lo que comienzo a abrir puertas sin sentido. Pero mi cuerpo reacciona al ver su puerta. ¿Desde cuándo ella no ha pisado su recamara? Sin pensarlo mucho, abro y puedo percibir como de golpe su olor.

Es de color beige, tiene notas pegadas en la pared, una combinación de plantas medicinales, dibujos de Peeta que me hacen sonreír mucho ya que es ella pero personificada en un pato junto a él personificado como un pan tostado; también hay recetas de galletas, ropa tirada y una cama deshecha. Al ver el desorden, no muy dado en mi hermana, entiendo que la última vez que estuvo aquí fue al escapar del fuego del Capitolio.

Comienzo a acomodar las cosas cuando encuentro algo bajo su almohada, es una pequeña libreta que había comprado papá en el Quemador a cambio de una ardilla, yo la usé primero por lo que puedo reconocer mi propia letra danzando en los renglones, escribiendo acerca del tonto carbón que nos enseñaban en la escuela. Paso las hojas hasta que encuentro su letra, es mucho más redonda, delicada y tierna pero ella no habla del carbón o sus cualidades, por lo que empiezo a leer con más curiosidad que antes.

_Querido Diario:_

_Mañana es el día de la cosecha, así que supongo será la última vez que escriba en esta libreta, logrando así tres ¡Qué emoción! Pero también que terror… me gustaría jamás pasar de este día, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí, que Katniss quisiera a Buttercup y que mamá no estuviese tan triste. Pero principalmente me gustaría no tener la sensación de que mañana mi nombre saldrá elegido. Será la primera vez que esté en una Cosecha y Kat se ha asegurado de que mi nombre solo esté una vez en esa urna, sin embargo tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. Si saliera elegida, sé que no podría, antes los curaría, antes me moriría de hambre, jamás he sido buena cazando. Sé que Katniss sí podría, ella es todo lo que yo no, la admiro tanto. _

_Ella está a mi lado, soñando con algo que parece molestarla ya que frunce un poco el ceño, o también puede ser que le moleste que no esté a su lado dentro de la cama dándole calor, como ella siempre dice que hago. Pero es que no lo pude evitar, tuve la pesadilla que he tenido desde mi cumpleaños y mañana es el día. Con mucha suerte y son solo sueños. _

_Buttercup me ha empezado a reclamar que no estoy en cama, por lo que mejor me despido. Por favor Diario, reza porque no vaya a los Juegos._

_Patito. _

Noto que estoy llorando porque una de mis lágrimas caen en las hojas ¿Cómo es posible que jamás me enterara que Prim llevaba un diario? Aunque cada vez que lo pienso más, posee lógica por que siempre me pedía mis libretasincluso cuando no había escuela. Su manera cálida y sencilla de narrar sus miedos me hizo poder verla otra vez frente de mí, con esa colita de pato y esas manitas aferrándose a las mías.

Sin dudarlo comienzo a buscar los otros libros, encontrando los anteriores, en los que ella todavía era una pequeña niña inocente que su mayor preocupación era estar explotando a Lady al quitarle "tanta" leche a la semana, por lo cual sonrió con nostalgia. Sigo buscando y encuentro al bendito gato del cual tanto ella habla, está enroscado en una de sus blusas desgastadas y maúlla al notar mi presencia.

-También la extrañas, ¿verdad?- veo como me ignora y vuelve a hundir su cara chata en la tela rosada y me veo a mi misma enroscada en las sábanas de Peeta. Para espantar ese pensamiento sigo buscando los diarios encontrando al fin el que realmente buscaba: mientras yo estaba en los Juegos.

_Está bien, he vuelto. Pero simplemente se me figura estúpido decirte "Querido" cuando estoy resentida contigo. Mi madre no ha parado de decirme que no es culpa de nadie y mucho menos tuya Diario, pero no puedo evitar pensar en cómo mi hermana estará en una arena mortífera cuando te pedí que así no sucediera._

Sonrío al ver su manera tan sencilla de culpar a cualquier cosa excepto a los seres vivientes. Sé que si ella estuviera aquí conmigo le diría "Patito, lo lamento pero el Diario es inocente, tú le pediste no ir a los Juegos, nunca dijiste que yo no lo hiciera". Sin embargo no está conmigo y el dolor es tan grande al pensar eso que solo puedo seguir leyendo.

_Así que no te diré querido por un rato, pero sinceramente te he extrañado. Sin Katniss aquí, mi madre se ha vuelto un poco loca, llevamos apenas tres días y las dos ardillas que siempre guardábamos ya han volado, por lo que he explotado un poco a Lady, ido al Quemador (¡Qué experiencia aquella, eh!) y la gente muy amablemente me ha dado caldo de algún tipo de carne para mí y para mi madre, creo que ella se llama Sae. Pero lo más interesante es que al salir, me he topado con el Señor Mellark, es la persona más tierna…. Bueno, no, ese es Peeta, pero ¿de alguien tuvo que salir tanta ternura, no lo crees? El punto es que salió y lo vi mucho más flaco, ojeroso incluso y me dio una muy buena dotación de pan. No hice más que abrazarlo y rompió a llorar. Pasaron como dos horas, hasta que dejó de hacerlo, solo le puede decir lo maravilloso que es su hijo, porque no, no podía decirle que lo quería de regreso aunque así sea, porque si él estuviera aquí, significaría que Katniss no… y eso simplemente no puede pasar. _

Hoja con hoja leo los pensamientos de mi hermana, de mi patito que me abrazaba por las noches y me hacía la promesa de tener un mañana mucho mejor, más amable. Puedo leer cómo mamá le enseña a curar de manera más profunda y me sorprendo mucho al notar que ella pide aprender a curar las heridas que Peeta y yo tenemos en la arena. También noto lo poco que menciona a Gale, pero explica que él ha iniciado a estar en las minas desde ese momento, pero que nunca las ha dejado sin caza en la mesa.

Palabra por palabra la veo convertirse en la gran mujer en cuerpo pequeño que fue. En un principio leo su emoción al verme arder en el desfile, en la entrevista con Caesar, como le emociona que el Capitolio sepa su nombre; sin embargo después veo su preocupación por qué yo no encontraba agua, por las heridas, la emboscada, su duda por Peeta diciendo textualmente "_pero si es la persona más linda y más enamorada de mi hermana ¿por qué haría eso? Seguramente hay gato encerrado_" haciéndome reír, ya que eso me confirma que todo el distrito lo sabía, menos yo.

Puedo notar su emoción al escuchar la regla de que dos podrán ganar ya que al parecer Peeta significaba para ella alguien importante. Leo su tristeza ante la pérdida de Rue y casi puedo jurar que lloró. También logro notar su confusión pero alivio al verme ser parte del acto de enamorada diciendo "_Ay, Katniss eres la peor mentirosa que alguien se pueda topar… y es por eso que estoy tan segura de que lo quieres_."

Leer esto me quiebra en miles de pedacitos, es como tenerla pero jamás poder hablar con ella o abrazarla. Preguntarle cómo hizo que Lady pudiera dar tanta leche, o si le gustaría que un festival fuera llamado en su nombre, o si le gustaría el hecho de que en verdad me comenzara a enamorar de "_la persona más linda y más enamorada de mí_". Sin embargo el párrafo que más curiosidad me causa es el siguiente:

_Lo ha logrado. Jamás dude que pudiera, pero no puedo negar que nada será lo mismo. Yo solo quiero tener a mi hermana de vuelta._

¿Alguna vez regresé? Eso me hace recordar una vez más a Peeta y su único deseo antes de entrar a los Juegos: seguir siendo él mismo… y aunque en esencia sigue siendo el chico del pan, el Capitolio logró jugar con su mente. Por lo que pienso hacer hasta lo imposible para enmendar eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo de esta manera, leyendo y leyendo anécdotas de mi hermana antes de los Juegos, llenas de inocencia que toda niña debe de poseer. En un principio no reacciono cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta, pero Buttercup me hace el favor de arañarme como diciendo "ve a atender, humana, estoy tratando de dormir" por lo que le termino bufando pero salgo a ver quién es.

-¿Thom?- realmente no necesitaba preguntar, pero me sorprendió, cazamos hasta mañana.

-Hola, Katniss. Oye mira, la verdad es que me da pena, pero creo que mañana no podré…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Duc se accidentó hoy en las minas, entonces se quedan sin un hombre, por lo que lo cubriré.

-¿Accidente en las minas? ¿Está bien? ¿Quién lo atiende?- es la primera vez que noto la ausencia de mi madre para el D12, no tenemos médico.

-No fue grabe, simplemente él pisó mal por lo que cayó y se fracturó pero no podrá ir mañana, lo atiende su esposa, al parecer no es la primera vez que le sucede esto a Duc- se rasca la cabeza y ríe un poco, yo sigo un poco entumecida por los Diarios, por lo que solo asiento.

-¿Y si vamos ahora?

-¿Ahora? Pensé que solo cazabas en la madrugada

-Es lo más recomendable, pero también afectaba el hecho de que los Agentes de la Paz entre más tarde, más te cachaban, también la comida no llegaba, eran muchas cosas, pero el bosque sigue ahí.

Veo la duda en sus ojos y yo misma llego a dudar de mi decisión, sin embargo sé que necesito salir de estas paredes, olvidar por un rato que no pude salvar a mi hermana pequeña, necesito sentirme en casa. Sé que aun sin él yo iré. Termina asintiendo pero bromea:

-Más vale que no me pase nada, Everdeen, no podemos darnos el lujo de dos hombres menos en las minas.- Sonrío y noto que extraño eso, una confianza, un reto, un compañero.

El camino es increíblemente cómodo, él hablando de como las minas van mejorando, que gracias a la destrucción, se logra ahora ir más a fondo y tener más recursos, lo cual me anima bastante. Nuestra plática es bastante amena, sin embargo yo la definiría más como superficial. Me recuerda un poco a Gale al momento de entrar al bosque, ya que su expresión cambia, su actitud se vuelve más alerta, pero le sigue faltando experiencia. Frunce el ceño cada vez que, por más que pisa por donde yo, él hace quebrar las ramas, lo cual suena tal concierto a comparación de mis pasos.

Le sonrío un poco, me hinco y le invito a hacer lo mismo para que podamos poner trampas para conejo cuando lo veo tragar en seco. Algo en su cuerpo me dice que detrás de mí hay algo bastante autoritario, por lo que al voltear lo hago de la manera más tranquila que puedo, encontrándome algo que no había visto desde mis primeras andadas por aquí: un oso.

Mi cuerpo reacciona tensándose, alertando cada célula de mi cuerpo ante la inminente amenaza que la proximidad del mamífero me presenta, aun cuando él no se ha dado cuenta. Por instinto busco mi arco y flechas, notando mi espalda vacía no solo significando que mi vida está en riesgo, sino que la de Thom también, me gustaría creer que tenemos una oportunidad de escapar sin ser vistos, pero sin armas y el ruido que crean los pies de mi compañero, no lo veo como opción. Mi instinto me dice lo que años atrás me gritó: corre.

-Thom, lentamente aléjate del camino. – escucho perfectamente como él se mueve, llamando también la atención de mi depredador. Maldigo entre dientes, mientras veo como poco a poco se va acercando. Sin pensarlo más, corro.

Años atrás, fui perseguida por un lince, era buena compañía pero lo terminé matando. Eso fue cuando ya estaba en compañía de Gale, pero un oso, eso fue estando al lado de mi padre. Él me tomó en brazos empezando a correr con una velocidad que yo le creía imposible, en forma de zigzag guio al animal a una pendiente empinada, donde cayó y nos libramos de él. No regresamos hasta después de un largo tiempo. En ese momento no sentí miedo en absoluto, sin embargo ahora que el escenario es teóricamente el mismo (nieve, bosque y botas desgastadas) siento un pánico inundarme, porque sé que esto no es un muto, esta no es una arena, es real y estoy sola.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, nací en el Distrito 12, el cual fue destruido por el Capitolio. Tengo casi dieciocho años, he vivido y sobrevivido a dos Juegos del Hambre, donde debí morir junto con Peeta Mellark, el panadero que fue secuestrado por Snow, cree que soy un muto, se robó mi corazón y está por los distritos convenciendo al mundo de que no soy peligrosa, mientras él mismo convence a su cabeza. ¿Por qué no he muerto?

Mi bota resbala en un descuido, por lo que comienzo a rodar y rodar, sintiendo un frío escalofriante, mientras que el rugido que escucho me recuerda que tengo todas las de perder, por lo que mi mente comienza, sin permiso alguno de mi parte a recordar mis últimas interacciones con las personas que amo. Veo a Rue en mi regazo, llorando y disfrutando de las notas que canto; veo los ojos de Cato intensos pidiéndome que lo mate; veo a Finnick sonriendo, aceptando que me vaya; veo a Prim, gritando mi nombre… entonces lo recuerdo: recuerdo cuando lo vi morir frente mío después de haber golpeado el campo de fuerza, su corazón había dejado de latir, estaba fuera de mi alcance. Tantas muertes a mi alrededor. Las bayas, las flechas, las arenas, las bombas, los paracaídas. ¿Por qué no he muerto? No lo sé, pero sé que si he logrado sobrevivir todo eso, no dejaré que un oso, que no pudo conmigo siendo una pequeña niña, pueda ahora.

Ruedo una vez más, esta vez queriendo hacerlo, tomo una piedra dispuesta a luchar, a luchar para poder cambiar ese último recuerdo horrible que se junta con el último momento de convivencia que tuve con Peeta (donde le grito que se largue), tomando la decisión de arriesgar todo por un instante más con él, un beso más.

Sin darme tiempo a más, veo como el mamífero se alza para atacarme, quedando encima de mí, mientras la roca en mi mano golpea su hocico con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, logrando que se retuerza del dolor dejándome en libertad por unos segundos, veo su furia en sus iris, puedo jurar que mi corazón ha comenzado a latir rápidamente como deseando que lo que estoy viviendo, no sea verdad. Cierro los ojos para en acto reflejo, sin embargo no siento el impacto llegar al instante con la fuerza esperada, sino lentamente y a peso muerto. El oso está muerto.

Me inmoviliza su peso, aplastando mis costillas e impidiéndome respirar, comienzo a empujar y noto la ayuda que al parecer Thom me está ofreciendo. Cuando tengo el campo de visión libre lo primero que veo es el rostro Johanna, la última persona que deseo ver cerca.

-¿En verdad ibas a dejar que un animal te matara? Snow hubiera sido más divertido.

No me ayuda a levantarme, lo cual agradezco internamente, pero al asegurarse que puedo ponerme en pie, toma su hacha manchada de sangre y se va.

-¡Gracias, Señorita!- sin poder evitarlo, al ver a Thom con hacer ese gesto yo hago una mueca a lo que responde- Lo siento, Katniss, pero yo no te podía ayudar, ella sí.

-Vamos por mi arco, jamás me separaré de él otra vez.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el oso?

-Pues al parecer tendremos visitas pronto, así que me parece algo de muy buena suerte que nos hayamos encontrado algo tan grande ¿ves? Algunas veces la suerte sí está de nuestro lado. – mi sarcasmo es notable, pero él se ríe.

Es toda una hazaña, pero lo logramos. En el D12 ya se ha corrido la voz y apenas lo hemos tocado, suspiro para mis adentros. Vamos con Sae, la cual salta de alegría como niña con juguete nuevo mientras que yo me despido yendo hacía casa ya que un pensamiento simplemente no me ha dejado en paz desde que vi mi vida a punto de acabar: Peeta.

No termino de entender lo que estoy haciendo cuando escucho su voz distraida:

-Hola, Jo- ¿Jo? ¿Johanna? ¿Esperaba su llamada? De repente siento mi cabeza hervir de ira ¿ira?.

-¿Peeta?- Es lo único que me atrevo a decir.

-¿Katniss?- No, Snow… ¿Qué le pasa?

-Perdón, no sabía que esperabas la llamada de ella.- No puedo evitar sonar golpeada, enojada, como definitivamente estoy.

-No, no, ni al caso, Kat-tniss- su manera de llamarme y ponerse nervioso me hace sonreír y recordar el porqué de mi llamada- cuéntame, ¿no se ha desnudado en tus clases?- pero él no se ayuda en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué no puede dejar de hablar de la descerebrada?

-Así que eso es lo que quieres que haga ¿verdad? Verla desnuda- sin poder evitarlo, le recrimino.

-Katniss, no quiero verla desnuda y en todo caso no me serviría de nada que se desnudara, estoy en otro Distrito ¿lo recuerdas?- aunque él se ríe, a mí me recuerda el temor que sentí.

-¿Crees que no recuerdo ese pequeño detalle?- Recuerdo la imagen de Buttercup hecho bola en la ropa de mi hermana. Mi voz es una combinación de nostalgia, dolor y miedo.

-Tranquila, preciosa, iré pronto a casa. De hecho hoy mandé el tren para el Doce ¿recíbelo bien, te parece?- al escuchar que me llama preciosa, no puedo evitar el puchero ¿por qué no está aquí para decírmelo a la cara?

-¿Y cuándo te subes tú al tren?- al parecer él no esperaba eso o ¿No quiere regresar? Ese pensamiento me aterra por lo que pregunto- ¿Peeta, sigues ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué tal la enseñanza de caza?- el miedo me inunde ante el cambio de tema que él hace, pero no lo dejo notar y respondo.

-Tienen una pésima puntería. Creo que hasta tú tienes un mejor brazo- se ríe y eso me relaja, permitiéndome soltarme hasta hablar con él por una hora o más, desde su pésima puntería hasta demonios y semillas ¿Por qué hablamos de eso? No lo sé, pero prefiero mil veces reír abiertamente que tener un "lárgate" como último recuerdo. No puedo aguantar ese pensamiento y pregunto:

-Peeta… ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

-¿Por tu berrinche al irme?- "No fue un berrinche" pienso, pero no digo- No, Katniss, realmente estar enojado contigo me es imposible, te extraño demasiado como para que eso suceda.

Al escuchar eso, me lleno de esperanza y valor para decir lo siguiente:

-Yo también te extraño, Peeta.-él guarda silencio, por lo que me apuro a añadir:- así que tienes que venir pronto.-podría decirse que terminé ordenándole lo último, pero la intensión es lo importante. Cuelgo.

Inmediatamente después de que lo hago, me arrepiento. No solo lo extraño, sino que también necesito datos del tren que mandó ¿Será como recibir paracaídas de Haymitch en la arena? ¿Seré capaz de averiguar el mensaje?

Tarda un día más en llegar el tren, por lo que en esas veinticuatro horas yo me dedico completamente a la remodelación de la panadería, hasta que Delly llega corriendo, sin aliento diciendo una sola palabra:

-¡TRE—EN!

Olvido todo, corro sin descanso, llamando la atención del Distrito, por lo que cuando las puertas se abren, alrededor de 30 personas estamos esperando. Lo primero que veo es como dos niños bajan un poco temerosos y no necesito preguntar pues en sus caras está la cara de la pequeña que me visita en las noches sin falta. Es la familia de Rue.

Una señora joven, que reconozco de mi Gira de la Victoria se acerca a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, me extiende su mano, donde lleva una carta y dice:

-Gracias.

Tomo la carta, leyendo mi nombre escrito con la caligrafía de Peeta. Suspiro. Alzo la vista y veo como un promedio de 14 personas bajan del tren con cajas que puedo apostar son semillas o herramientas para trabajar. Antes de que pueda decir algo, escucho:

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar.- es Delly, igual de diplomática que su mejor amigo de la infancia. Le sonrío a manera de agradecimiento, no soy buena con las palabras. Ella toma el liderazgo y los guía hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde hemos arreglado unas casas para su estancia. Cuando pasan junto de mí la familia de Rue escucho perfectamente como uno de sus pequeños hermanos silba las cuatro notas que mi pequeña Sinsajo me enseñó. En un principio no noto que las lágrimas están cayendo, pero cuando las noto las limpió de una manera un tanto ruda. Noto los brazos de una madre alrededor de mi cuello, muchos brazos de unos hijos y hermanos alrededor de mis piernas y sonrío. Ellos están en casa.

La carta dice:

_Katniss:_

_No soy Haymitch y no pienso como tú, por lo que enviarte mensajes por medio de espitas o estofados de cordero no se me da. Pero soy Peeta Mellark y como buen panadero y pintor te mando algo que simplemente no se ha logrado salir de mi cabeza desde que regresé a casa, la cual extraño horrores. _

_Solo once distritos más, espero once semanas más y ahí estaré. Por lo mientras estaría bastante lindo seguir llamándonos para decidir si el Monstruo del Lago Ness existe o no. Por cierto, aquí en el D10 (sí, ya estaré ahí cuando tú leas esto) hay una leyenda de un monstruo vaca o algo por el estilo ¡Ya tenemos tema de conversación! Espero que el tren sirva de ayuda, Sean por aquí (un tipo de lo más agradable, pero que te exasperaría a ti, preciosa) se ha puesto pesado y no he podido ayudar más. _

_Saludos a la familia de Rue. Perdón por no mencionarlo en la llamada, no me pareció correcto. La familia de Tresh se quiere unir al Doce igual, pero primero quieren despedirse, les dije que llegaran cuando quisieran, no las olvides._

_Johanna me comentó algo de un accidente ¿Necesitan médicos? _

_Con amor,_

_Peeta._

Definitivamente lo extraño ¿Cómo podré con 10 semanas más?

Sinceramente, no lo sé. La primera semana pasa mientras que los foráneos se comienzan a acostumbrar al clima, la comida y nuestra nueva tradición de hacerlo juntos. Nos explicaron que la mayoría de las semillas que trajeron con este clima jamás florecerán, por lo que están creando algo que llaman Invernadero. No termino de entender a lo que se refieren pero ya lo están haciendo.

Johanna ha viajado al Nuevo Capitolio ya que allí es donde se puede bañar de manera más tranquila, con doctores cerca y un método extraño, del cual no me ha hablado. Al irse, le he ofrecido una disculpa, su respuesta fue un simple "regreso en dos semanas, descerebrada, con suerte y veo a Peeta" lo cual me ha vuelto a enojar ¿Por qué ella puede verlo y yo no? Pero lo he dejado pasar.

Las llamas con Peeta son cada vez más largas y frecuentes. No solo me cuenta de los Distritos o sus días, sino que también me escucha parlotear de los planes que han estado haciendo por aquí. El incidente del oso lo he reducido a: hemos tenido suerte con las presas, pero planeo dejar los bosques por una semana, en lo que todo se calma; también de mis visitas tan inútiles al Doctor, él sigue insistiendo en que asista, según él mandará un doctor "de verdad" cuando pueda. Esa semana ya ha pasado y también ha vuelto a llegar un tren, pero esta vez con vacas, gallinas, puercos, ovejas, cabras y gansos. No necesito leer la carta para entender el mensaje, por lo que corro y toco a su casa.

-¡Abre ya, Haymitch!- al no obtener respuesta entro dándome cuenta de que Hazelle ha dejado el puesto, aunque creo que se debe más a la guerra que al gusto de no trabajar, por lo que tomo nota mental de pedirle a alguien que tome el empleo.

-Haymitch, más te vale que dejes de tomar

-¿Y desde cuando los patos le tiran a las escopetas, preciosa?- dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Desde que las escopetas crían gansos. –mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando su cara pasa de la interrogación a la incredulidad.

Peeta, desde lejos no solo ha logrado levantar las ruinas, sino que a todos nosotros con ellas.

* * *

><p>No tengo perdón de Dios... Perdonen a la novata de Universidad que está pasando por sus primeros finales y termina durmiendo unas dos horas u.u Espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capi, la verdad es que ya nos estamos acercando a lo intenso, o al menos eso siento yo... Jojo Yo solo digo que mantengan los ojos en Jo jajajaja y en Peeta. (Copelia, le has atinado jajaja, Felicidades!)<p>

Los quiero! GRACIAS porque jamás había tenido tantos lectores ni tantos reviews, me hacen los días enteros, muchísimas gracias! :D Si gustan seguir contribuyendo, el botón de "review" hacen que mis desvelos sean felices jajaja

Besos!

Nina.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa! Espero disfruten este capítulo, es de los que más me han costado, pero creo que no ha quedado mal.

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins, no míos yo solo quise alargar el final.

* * *

><p>El sonido es simplemente insoportable. Tres semanas han pasado, no más y simplemente ya no puedo con esto. No solo me he tenido que adaptar a dormir sin él, sino que ahora para más, debo de escuchar el sonido de siete vacas, diez gallinas, dos gallos y bastantes más animales que no llegaron en el primer tren, pero sí en los siguientes.<p>

Porque sí alguien es capaz de hacerte regalar lo poco que tienes, ese es Peeta. Y lo ha logrado, ahora no solo tenemos animales que no me dejan dormir, sino que estamos construyendo una fábrica textil con ayuda de los nuevos integrantes del distrito. El único problema es la falta de dinero, los materiales vienen de los Distritos, pero normalmente se compraban en el Capitolio y no tenemos para hacer eso, por lo que cada vez somos más, hay más carbón, más comida (ya no solo de caza), hay más manos para las construcciones pero el material es poco por lo que todo es lento. Por lo que hay mucho más ruido.

Tomo mi arco, cansada de intentar dormir, me dirijo al bosque. Desde el Oso, como lo llamo en mi cabeza, intento siempre cargar con él y aunque Thom me acompaña algunos días, muchas veces prefiero hacerlo sola, principalmente porque hago no siempre cazo, simplemente disfruto de caminar por los árboles, sentir esa libertad. Antes de cruzar la cerca, veo la silueta de alguien pequeño, en las sombras. Tengo mi arma lista, pero discretamente, mientras digo:

-¿Quién eres?- unos ojos cafés, grandes me devuelven la mirada y dicen:

-La extraño.

Es un hermanito de Rue, el más pequeño y también el más tímido. Es la primera vez que habla desde que ha llegado aquí con alguien que no sea su madre, por lo que su voz me paraliza por unos segundos, lo veo llorar. Me hinco a su altura y digo:

-Yo también, pequeño. Yo también. – al último le tomo el brazo cuando él me abraza y dice:

-¿Por qué no la salvaste?

Antes de que pueda responderle, siento como la punta de una de mis flechas se entierra poco a poco en mi espalda, gracias a la presión que el pequeño está ejerciendo en ella. Me separo de golpe y lo miro, su mirada ya no es triste o tierna, tiene un aspecto de serpiente y sus labios llenos me dicen con el aliento a sangre:

-Tú no puedes salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma.

Cuando abro los ojos, veo una peluca dorada frente mío, con ojos asustados, cejas preocupadas diciendo mi nombre con un acento que se trata muy fuertemente de ocultar.

-Katniss, despierta, Katniss.

Es Effie, lo noto cuando también recuerdo de golpe que me encuentro en el tren de camino al Distrito 7. ¿Cómo lo logré? Realmente sigo sin saberlo, solo sé que cuando me enteré que Johanna no regresaría al D12, sino que se iría al 7 al mismo tiempo en el que Peeta llegaba a ese, así que le pedí a Haymitch un poco demasiado insistente que me guiara en la conversación con Paylor, diciendo que si yo iba, sería mucho más rápido, sin mencionar que estaría Johanna, en quien confía. Terminó diciendo que sí, bastante rápido si me preguntan, pero le resté importancia, dejé a Delly a cargo, ya que Haymitch se vendría conmigo, los foráneos por momentos mostraron no estar de acuerdo, pero al saber que regresaría pronto estuvieron de acuerdo. Esa misma noche, Effie estaba tocando mi puerta. La había visto en el concurso de canto (el cual ella llegó a decirme que había ganado por creces y que todo Panem estaba esperanzado de que volviera a suceder todos los años) pero no me había dado cuenta en verdad de lo distinta que está hasta ahora, que aunque sigue con ese optimismo irreal, se ha apagado un poco, ya no cree tener la razón siempre e incluso podría jurar que tiembla un poco cada cinco minutos.

-Perdón por despertarte, Effie.

-No te disculpes, ¿puedes dormir?- gracias a la sorpresa que me da el escuchar eso de Effie le digo la verdad negando con la cabeza.

-No soy Peeta, pero ¿quieres que me quede contigo? – al sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, instintivamente mi cuerpo se aleja, por el recuerdo de la pesadilla

-¿Esto es real?- Effie, nada acostumbrada a estas situaciones parpadea varias veces, después asiente, mientras lentamente me envuelve en sus brazos como si tuviera tres años. En un principio no puedo dormir, sin embargo su respiración pausada, que me dice que ella ya lo está, me termina relajando.

Decir que dormí, sería mentir, sin embargo al ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su boca al preguntarme por la mañana, no lo puedo evitar. Esto es tan malditamente familiar que a todos nos mantiene con la boca cerrada. Me entristece volver a estar en un tren, de esta manera sin Cinna, sin Peeta que me encierro en mi habitación hasta que mi mentor me saca alagando tener información importante para mí.

-Katniss, algo que debes de saber de los Distritos es que ahora están siguiendo el ejemplo de Peeta, todos están buscando sobrevivir de una u otra manera. Tú eres la clave del D12, todos quieren verte, pero también te temen. Por eso es tan importante que salgas en televisión siendo una Katniss original, pero no hecha para la guerra, sino para la vida. Quieren ver a un Sinsajo cantando, no gritando.

-¿Punto clave?

-¿Crees que doce casitas divididas por dentro para tener de tres a cuatro familias dentro es algo llamativo? Despierta, preciosa, el D12 no tiene nada que ofrecer más que cenizas y los trágicos amantes.

-¿Cuál es mi relación con Peeta para Panem?

-Es tu amado esposo, de hecho quieren hacer una propo de ustedes en el D7 y te sería bastante útil, para jalar más gente.

-¿Eso cómo atraería a más personas? ¿Por los trágicos amantes? ¿Siguen con eso?

-El Capitolio ahora es más complicado y en general, todos los Distritos. Entiende que estamos pasando por crisis post-guerra, entonces algunos Distritos, como el 8 que estaban completamente de tu lado, sin duda alguna los apoyan; sin embargo están el Uno, el Dos y mucha gente del Capitolio que perdieron todo y te ven a ti como la causante.

-Eso es estúpido.

-¿Lo es? Tú odiabas a todos, incluyéndote, cuando la Guerra estaba iniciando, si tú te odiabas ¿por qué ellos no habrían de hacerlo?- ante eso, me deja callada y continúa- Por lo que es necesario que te vean como corderito inocente, así como al final de los primeros Juegos.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Actúa como la enamorada que siempre has fingido ser.

Esa frase flota entre los dos, en un limbo que no logro definir ¿En verdad sigo fingiendo? ¿Estoy enamorada de Peeta? Sé que lo extraño, que me encanta ver sus pestañas y más cuando está pintando, sé que no me gusta que Johanna esté ahora con él, pero ¿Lo amo? Effie entra parloteando, Haymitch me dedica una última mirada penetrante, pero decide dejarme.

-¡En una hora llegaremos! ¿Qué no es emocionante?- volteo a verla, su sonrisa ha vuelto, sus brazos alzados a los costados, emocionada de verdad. Es bueno ver que alguien sí permaneció siendo feliz después de tanta mentira y destrucción.

Comienzo a pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado, pero lo irónico que es volver a hacer algunas cosas como si nada hubiera sucedido, como el ir en tren de un Distrito al otro. Comienzo a seleccionar un vestido diseñado por Cinna, tomando uno muy bello de color beige. Esta vez me arreglo yo sola, soltando mi cabello con ondas a causa de mi trenza. El maquillaje es bastante básico, poco de resalte en mis pestañas y labios.

Effie y Haymitch me dan la aprobación y bajo del tren al momento de llegada a la estación. Sé que mi salida del Doce ha sido grabada desde el momento en que puse un pie fuera de mi casa, por lo que al encontrar a tantas personas sé que debo de sonreír, saludar e incluso besar a algunas de ellas. Sin embargo no todas están felices, algunos incluso tratan de atraparme para gritarme pero alguien termina defendiéndome. Effie me permite gastar unos dos minutos en promedio con cada una de ellas y es hasta que me da palmaditas en el hombro es cuando sé que debo de avanzar.

Otra cosa que me sorprende es no ver ni a Peeta pero sí a Johanna, la cual no para de hacer que avance con más rapidez y es cuando noto lo estática que me ha dejado la combinación tan rara de admiración y recelo. La duda recorre mi cuerpo aun cuando no termino de entender por qué me importa tanto que él no esté, decido preguntar directamente por mi "amado esposo".

-Edificio de Justicia, Señorita Everdeen. –Me sonríe, con esa actitud Mason que me mostró en el elevador, que me ha mostrado siempre que ha podido.

Abro la puerta de dicho edificio encontrándome a Peeta sonriendo y es cuando comienzo a devolver el gesto lleno de dicha genuina, en el instante en que Peeta voltea a verme que veo como una batalla se libra en su iris, su mandíbula se tensa, sus puños se cierran; Johanna al notar esto se interpone entre nosotros, comienza a hablarle lentamente diciendo:

-Es Katniss, Peeta. Es la mujer que te ha salvado la vida, no el muto que te han dibujado en pesadillas.

El aprieta los ojos como si con esa fuerza las imágenes que seguramente sigue viendo en su mente se desdibujaran, mientras que yo sigo sin saber qué hacer, doy un paso, dos, tres, antes de que ambos noten lo que estoy haciendo corro un poco y lo beso.

Recuerdo que en medio del caos y la batalla dentro del Capitolio, después de haber visto la vida de Finnick frente mis ojos, Peeta estaba teniendo un ataque, yo tenía el propio, tenía un ataque de instinto animal basado en salvar a todo mi escuadrón (o lo que quedaba de él) e hice exactamente lo mismo, lo besé bajo el pretexto de que Snow no merecía ganar más ese día, era cierto, no merecía ganar más, pero también es cierto que no quería que él se alejara de mí. Repito lo que en ese entonces dije:

-No permitas que te aleje de mí.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, recuerdan al igual que yo ese momento, veo el miedo y la tristeza que esa noche nos sigue causando y poco a poco, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso lo vuelvo a besar, despacio esperando su reacción… él, por primera vez desde el Vasallaje (demasiado tiempo) toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa como antes.

¿Acaso es medianoche? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo ha tardado la trampa de Beetee y es hasta ahora la medianoche que nos tenía la promesa de volver a vernos? Nos separamos, veo sus ojos y encuentro a un Peeta tranquilo, un Peeta panadero dispuesto a dar la vida por mí, un Peeta que ama el color naranja, como el amanecer y que se ata dos veces las agujetas de los zapatos. Él sonríe y esta vez logro hacerlo con él.

-Está bien, tortolos, nos esperan

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi Distrito y creo que todo Panem, quieren que graben una propo.

Unos minutos más tarde, estamos con Caesar, los dos juntos se han vuelto a desenvolver entre bromas y risas. Yo me he limitado a estar de su mano, la cual me mantiene en mi lugar con la sonrisa que debo de mostrar. Hasta que Caesar comenta:

-Bueno ¿listos para jugar?

-¿Jugar?

-Sí, es bastante simple, Panem ha propuesto un juego para ustedes, para saber que tanto se conocen y de por medio conocerlos más.

Mi mente comienza a trabajar demasiado rápido. No conozco a Peeta, él mismo no se conocer realmente y estamos en una transmisión en vivo que todo el país verá, donde podríamos quedar expuestos ante la mentira de un matrimonio y por ende tirar todo lo que el chico del pan ha logrado todas estas semanas.

-Comencemos porque nos digan por cuanto tiempo han estado separados gracias a estos viajes que Peeta está haciendo ¿Katniss?

-¿Eh?-Salgo del trance y digo, sin necesidad de contar- un mes.

-¿Y has visto todas nuestras transmisiones?

-Claro, hay un beso de Peeta de por medio, Caesar- rio nerviosamente, por el hecho de que estoy diciendo algo que es cierto.

-¿No lo haces porque salgo yo?- finge estar ofendido

-Oh, Caesar, no me salgas con eso…

-Lo siento, Caesar pero es que soy un poco más irresistible que tú- Peeta se ha integrado a las bromas y dejo guiarme hasta que dicen:

-Bueno, Katniss, dime ¿Cuál es el peor hábito de Peeta?

Mi mente queda en blanco… su peor hábito es confundirme con un muto, volviéndose en uno él mismo, pero el chico del pan… ¿Peeta tenía malos hábitos? Siempre se la pasa horneando y lo hace de una manera bastante metódica, cuando pintaba…

-Olvidar el pincel, siempre olvida limpiarlo inmediatamente- no puedo evitar reír cuando veo su cara de indignación pero también de reconocimiento, entiende que no diré frente a Panem su verdadero "defecto" ya que no es suyo, ya que eso no es una verdadera parte de él.

-Bueno, Katniss pero si hablamos de tus peores hábitos…

-¿Eso es un reto, Peeta? –pregunta Caesar, casi pidiendo a gritos que sigamos con el juego.

-No es reto realmente, porque no me costaría trabajo alguno. Su peor hábito, del cual algunas veces se queja, es morderse los labios.

Ambos sabemos que es mentira, ambos sabemos que mi peor hábito es tratar de sobrevivir a toda costa, aun cuando signifique bloquear sentimientos o personas, pero cuando Caesar señala que justo en este momento me estoy mordiendo los labios, entiendo la lógica de Peeta, él también se ha negado a mostrarme tal y como soy, aun cuando eso sí es algo de mi naturaleza. Sin embargo el país debe de ver a otra Katniss, como lo dijo antes Haymitch.

-Bueno, pasemos a algo más alegre ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

Y mi mente vuelve a entrar en estado de alarma. No lo sé, no puedo decir que algún tipo de pan, ya que es demasiado obvio y es muy probable que me hagan preguntas que no sepa contestar, él logra ver mi miedo, aun cuando estoy tratando de esconderlo de las cámaras, de los demás, él sonríe dándome a entender que sea lo que sea que diga, él me tiene cubierta.

-Caramelos de menta. – su sonrisa lo dice todo.

-¿Eso cuenta cómo comida?

-Oh, Caesar, no seas así, mi esposa es linda y me deja comer lo que me encanta.

-Oh, yo los amo tanto ¿ustedes no, amigos? Oigan pero es una lástima que no hayamos podido ser testigos de su boda, una verdadera lástima.

-Pero son testigos de nuestro matrimonio.- en ese momento volteo y lo beso, dejando a Caesar sin aliento, gritando de emoción, yo misma me embriago de felicidad al notar como los brazos de Peeta me envuelven y alzan al vuelo.

No solo ha logrado desviar la atención de todos ante nuestro matrimonio, sino que me ha hecho prestar atención a ese detalle. Ante todos somos una feliz pareja que ha logrado sobrepasar la guerra, unos tortolos que no se despegan y es justamente lo que estamos promocionando, estamos vendiendo a todos una gran mentira.

Y es cuando lo entiendo, todos aquellos que lleguen al D12, será bajo la promesa de ver a los trágicos amantes vivir el día a día de una manera melosa y Capitolinia, no seremos más que una atracción diaria y nuestro hogar dejará de serlo, será simplemente un tren más, del cual jamás bajaremos ¿Es eso lo que queremos? Yo, al menos, sé que no.

-Por último, ya para dejarlos disfrutar un tiempo a solas, ¿Cómo está el Distrito 12?- Es mi oportunidad, por lo que digo:

-Reconstruyéndose, pero también llenándose. Tenemos bastantes personas nuevas en casa, a las cuales me encantaría mandarles un beso, así como Peeta hacía conmigo cuando estábamos separados. –mando un beso con mi mano, me recuerdo al primer desfile, en aquel que recibí rosas y sonreí, dejándolos amarme. –Pero me gustaría dirigirme a los habitantes del Trece que antes eran del Doce, por favor, regresen. Con su ayuda, nuestra casa renacerá de las cenizas. Todos necesitamos un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Para mi sorpresa, Peeta guía a Caesar a una despedida, sin nada de invitación abierta a nuestras vidas, nada de publicidad, por mi parte me encanta la idea, sin embargo no termino de entenderlo. Termina la trasmisión, lo tomo de la mano y voy con Haymitch, el que tiene una sonrisa en la cara y dice:

-Miren a los novios, hasta a mí me están convenciendo. –lo ignoro, pero suelto a Peeta y digo, yendo al grano:

-No quiero a más personas en el Doce.

-¿Perdón, preciosa?

-No quiero que mi Distrito se llene de personas que solo estén ahí para ver a Peeta sonreír o a mí besarlo. Por eso invité a los verdaderos habitantes del Doce.

-A ver, nena. Pon un poco de atención ¿a quiénes ha estado enviando Peeta a tu querido distrito?

-A habitantes de todos los distritos a cambio de…

-Pero ellos no son cualquier habitante de distrito. Son vencedores, familias de vencedores o personas demasiado afectadas por los Juegos que necesitan un "borrón y cuenta nueva", como tú misma lo dijiste.

-Pero solo han estado las familias de Rue y de Tresh.

-Son las que tú conoces, pero tenemos familias de tributos que estuvieron a solo un combate de ganar o que su vencedor ya murió, como la anciana Lily. –la recuerdo, es una mujer bastante avanzada de edad, con una sonrisa cálida y mirada un poco apagada, siempre está cantándole a sus vacas.

-¿Eso es cierto, Peeta?- y es cuando noto que él ya no está.

-Ese novio tuyo, ¿eh? – se va y yo me quedo con una sola idea en la cabeza ¿A dónde fue Peeta? Comienzo a buscarle cuando escucho una voz:

-¿Crees que ya está lista?- ¿Johanna?

-Pues ella dio el paso de venir aquí- ¡Es Peeta!

-Pero lo que viene es más que un paso, Peet.

-¿Qué es lo que viene?- no he podido evitarlo, he salido a su campo de visión y para mi sorpresa, los dos actúan como sí que yo los escuchara, no fuese relevante.

-Kat, necesitamos que nos escuches.- alzo una ceja ante el tono que está usando la descerebrada conmigo, como si fuera un bebé.

-La situación es un poco delicada—

-Déjate de rodeos, Peeta.- creo que estoy siendo más dura de lo que debería, pero me molesta que me traten así.

-Annie está embarazada.

En un principio no logro entender porque eso es delicado, cuando recuerdo su estado y el sencillo hecho de que gracias a mi decisión de seguir tas Snow, Finnick está muerto. Mi preocupación se refleja de tal manera que ellos continúan:

-Le hemos ofrecido llegar al Doce, para que la puedan cuidar en un ambiente que no le recuerde cada dos segundos a su espo-

-¿Pero creen conveniente tenerla en un ambiente donde vea a su asesina cada dos minutos?

-Katniss, tú no mataste a Finnick y ella lo aceptó.

-¿Ella quiere estar en el Doce?

-De hecho, ya va para allá. –Dice Johanna- salgo en dos horas para poder recibirla, cosa que deberías de hacer tú.

-Pero… acabo de llegar…- mi voz es una combinación de tristeza y reclamo.

-¿Te quieres quedar?

-Es que… - por mucho que haya extrañado a Peeta, por mucho que quiera al menos volver a dormir a su lado una noche más, sé que es mi responsabilidad lo que le sucedió a uno de mis mejores amigos. Entonces digo- Está bien, me iré con Jo.

Dando vuelta sobre mis propios pies siento la mano de Peeta en mi brazo y dice:

-Tienes dos horas, tus maletas están listas ¿Damos un paseo? – su sonrisa me hace sentir algo que jamás había sentido, su proposición me encanta y solo atino a asentir.

Él toma mi mano con la suya, caminamos por el Distrito hasta que lo termino guiando yo a los árboles, bellísimos y con una altura que jamás creí ver, nos tiramos en el pasto, que nos acaricia como si fuera una bella sábana. Mientras él acaricia mi cabello, dice:

-Me gustaría congelar este momento.

Hace tantas semanas que no he tenido un momento de paz, tantos segundos que me han parecido horas… tantos instantes que no he podido apreciar de la manera más correcta. Estoy en un limbo mientras digo:

-Vale, pero solo siempre y cuando, aún congelados estemos juntos.

Cuando él contesta, mis ojos ya se están cerrando

-Siempre.

Cuando mis ojos se abren, siento el vibrar típico del tren y siento un vacío apoderarse de mí, al grado que cuando Johanna me habla, al responder debo de toser para que mi voz venza ese gran nudo que tengo en la garganta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No tiene importancia- noto que sus ojos están brillantes, perdidos.

-Jo, perdóname.

-¿Qué?

-Por la vez en que Peeta se fue, no tengo idea de cuál es tu historia, no debí de decir esas cosas.

-Así es… no debiste.- su mirada es evasiva, comienza a mirar la ventana y en un principio es tan bajo su tono que llego a pensar que no me está hablando a mí cuando dice:

-Al principio pensé que jamás volvería a sentir algo ¿sabes? Snow te obligo a querer a alguien, pero a mí, él vio como era y me destruyó… nos destruyó. Yo era un pájaro indefenso, ese que se muestra al principio de los Juegos, pero todo comenzó cuando sentí hambre, verdadera hambre por primera vez, cuando noté que esconderme en los árboles no me ayudaría a volver a casa.

"Entonces simplemente me volví un monstruo a sus ojos. No le importó que yo me despertara gritando los nombres de cada una de las personas que me vi obligada a matar; no le importó en lo más mínimo que no pudiera comer carne por tanto tiempo. Simplemente dejó de verme por quien realmente era y comenzó a tratarme como la Vencedora que el Capitolio había criado. Fue cuando poco a poco él mismo nos separó, no necesitó que Snow lo matara, él se ensució las manos por nuestro ex presidente. Después de encontrarlo colgando de ese árbol, pensé que jamás podría volver a sentir algo, que jamás volvería a tocar un hacha o incluso escalar un árbol."

Es la primera vez que voltea a verme y puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, ella continúa:

"Pero volví a sentir, claro que volví a hacerlo, la vida no es tan linda como para dejarte sin esa tortura. Todo comenzó un año después, cuando en mi momento de gloria -dice eso dibujando unas comillas en el aire- en la Gira de la Victoria, llego a un Distrito con un mar del color de sus ojos. Lo vi por primera vez estando de su mano, ambos estaban contentos de que el año de ella ya había acabado, pero no contaba él con que la nueva cachorrita del Capitolio terminaría siendo su amiga.

Él se mostró tan engreído y sex symbol como se le tenía controlado por hacer. En una comida, al verlo interactuar con ella, me di cuenta de su verdadera personalidad, por lo que en la primer oportunidad que tuve, se lo hice saber. Mis palabras textuales fueron:

-Mira, niño bonito, no sé a quién quieres engañar pero a mí no lo lograrás, así que más te vale que ahora mismo me expliques tu plan.

Él solo se rio y comenzó a explicarme lo que Papá Snow comenzaría a pedirme que hiciera. Por un instante pensé en hacerlo ¿sabes? Ya no estaba a aquel que había amado y justo había sido por él que había jurado jamás volver a sentir, por lo que no vi el chiste o diferencia entre hacerlo o no, prostituirme"

Ella figura una sonrisa amarga en su boca, a mi me tiembla la espalda.

"Pero poco después entendí, no es el hecho de coger con alguien a quien no amo, es el hecho de que no lo estaría haciendo por decisión propia. Por lo que simplemente me negué. No sé por qué jamás pensé en ellos- cuando la veo, está llorando, pero lo hace de una manera tan callada, que pareciese que no- después, cuando terminó el Tour, vi una casa vacía y una sola, pequeña y maldita rosa en agua, agua salada.

No sé cómo Snow lo supo antes que yo, pero supo de alguna manera que Finnick Odair me había enamorado. Pero claro, yo sabía que Finnick no era más que un marinero más enamorado de una sirena loca. Sonaba bastante fácil olvidarlo, hasta que volví a los Juegos pero como mentora y ahí estaban los dos, sonriendo, siendo hermosos.

Annie fue lo suficientemente amable o suficientemente ingenua como para acercarse a mí y ser mi tutora, lo cual solo me hizo quererla, quererla de verdad… razón por la que estos sentimientos idiotas que simplemente no pudieron esfumarse se complicaron más y más, hasta que no tuve más opción que aceptar lo inevitable: él jamás sería mío y yo jamás lo pediría. Porque también aprecio a Annie.

Pero por más que todos estos años me alejé de ellos, el Vasallaje llegó y a Papá Snow se le hizo divertido vernos preocuparnos mutuamente, ya que aunque yo sintiera algo más por él, primero es… era mi amigo."

Recuerdo en ese momento como yo siempre me preguntaba si había algo entre ellos.

"Así que cuando te lograron sacar de la maldita arena, olvidándonos a Peeta y a mí de por medio, se les hizo bastante divertido preguntar ¿A quién ama este pajarito indefenso? ¿Al mar? ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no la torturamos con agua?"

Es el primer momento, y espero que el último, en el que veo como Johanna Mason, por primera vez parece un pájaro indefenso (incluso más que cuando la vi enferma, con costras y rapada después de esa misma tortura que ella ha dicho antes). Se quiebra y comienza a llorar de una manera un poco más y más sonora, por lo que solo atino a abrazarla mientras entiendo porque ella siempre me retaba a querer a Peeta, entiendo porque siempre me apuraba a ver que tengo a mi chico del pan puesto en bandeja de plata sin problemas de por medio, entiendo que no era un enamoramiento de su parte, sino un corazón roto, muy roto. Entiendo por primera vez que todo este tiempo lo único que ella deseaba decirme era, ama porque puede que cuando menos lo esperes esa persona ya no esté contigo.

-Gracias, Katniss, gracias por darle una muerte rápida.- ese agradecimiento me deja en blanco, cuando ella continua:- antes de irse, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: Hachita, cuida de Annie. Si algo me pasa, por favor no dejes que nadie sufra por mí. – su voz se apaga.

La escucho llorar, la abrazo y solo atino a cantarle hasta que su respiración se ha calmado indicándome que ya está soñando. No puedo imaginar lo que es saber que aquel que amas se ha ido y ella lo ha tenido que hacer dos veces.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Effie llega con la noticia de que hemos llegado a casa. Es de noche y al ver a Johanna temo despertarla, porque voy en busca de Thom para que me ayude a llevarla pero antes noto que el teléfono está sonando así que le digo a Thom que se adelante, y con la esperanza de que sea Peeta, alzo el auricular, digo:

-¿Hola?

-Aviso que mi llegada es mañana por la mañana.

-¿Quién habla?- todos mis instintos se ponen alerta, es una voz que definitivamente no conozco pero algo en su tono no me gusta.

-Alguien que necesita un borrón y cuenta nueva, Katniss Everdeen. – su tono es de ¿odio?

-¿De qué distrito vienes?- sé que no me dirá su nombre, por lo que puedo intentar desde otro ángulo.

-Capitolio- mi mente se vuelve en blanco ¿Quién es?- sé que mi oferta no la rechazarán, ofrezco toda mi herencia, pero tengo un lugar en el D12 asegurado. ¿Trato?

-No sé qué herencia teng-

-Es grande, muy grande. Mi apellido es Snow. –y corta la comunicación. La única persona que sigue con ese apellido es… la nieta de Snow. ¿Qué quiere ella en este distrito? Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en eso, escucho un grito. Lo que veo me quiere sacar uno de las entrañas.

Annie Cresta no solo está pálida, sino que tiembla dando la impresión de que el viento la partirá. Sus manos protegen un pequeño bulto que se ha formado en su vientre. Me mira a los ojos directamente y dice:

-Nunca lo conocerá. –grita un poco más y agradezco tener reflejos para así poder correr a tomarla en brazos antes de que se desplome llorando. Sus ojos tan bellos son un tormento- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me hizo caso? ¡Le dije! Desde un principio yo le dije que no se fuera… le dije… yo le dije… - su voz se apaga pero vuelve a tomar fuerza- pero sé que era algo que jamás me perdonaría, hacerme caso, me refiero. Jamás habría abandonado a sus amigos…

-Annie…

-Sé que no es tu culpa- sus ojos me sonríen entre lágrimas y entiendo que su dolor es simplemente enorme.- pero no entiendo cómo pudo haber estado aquí tan poco ¿Cómo le explico a su hijo que su padre solo tuvo la oportunidad de vivir 24 años mientras que su mayor enemigo más de 80?

-No lo midas en años, Annie. Mi padre murió siendo joven, pero eso no es nada en comparación a mi hermana, pero ambos, ambos estuvieron llenos de amor y también Finnick, amor de verdad. Créeme que lo sé.

Ella comienza a llorar, a sobar su vientre pero sonríe y dice: -tenemos el fruto de ese amor por aquí. –en ese momento se calma, pero sé que así como antes, volverá a tener ataques.

Johanna, Annie, incluso yo. Todos amamos a Finnick, porque aunque fuese el momento más oscuro, la arena más mortal él seguía haciendo reír al despertar a Peeta de un susto o tranquilizar al hacer nudos marinos. Porque él fue más que solo veinticuatro años, nudos, tridentes, redes, y barcos. Él fue un héroe sonriente, un amante dedicado, un amigo leal y ¿por qué no? También fue un vencedor perfecto, porque no solo cuidó de su familia y queridos, sino que también decidió luchar por ellos hasta el último de sus instantes.

Y es por él, que yo también lloro el día de hoy.

* * *

><p>Puaaaa :( Jamás de los jamases superaré su muerte, en verdad es una de las que más me dolió.<p>

Algo que me gustaría mencionar es que no nombro los capítulos para evitar spoilers jajaja pero en mi cabeza muchos de los capítulos los dedico como a dar un cierre a algunos personajes y como notarán, este se lo dedico sin duda alguna a mi nadador favorito :(

Otra cosa que se me ha olvidado mencionar muchísimo, pero las llamadas telefónicas que se hacen Katniss y Peeta las pongo que hablan de demonios porque es algo que les sucedió a Jennifer y a Josh en la vida real y cuando me enteré me boté de la risa, también en este capi me baso en una entrevista/juego que les hicieron y sus reacciones me encantaron, así que dije ¿por qué no?

Al fin se sabe de Johanna! Lo lamento mucho si a alguien no le ha gustado el hecho de que Jo estuviera enamorada de nuestro querido Finnick, pero desde que los leí, para mí fueron una pareja muy linda pero también muy trágica. Así que tenía que ponerlo, pero no se preocupen, Jo tiene algo bueno en camino.

Ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo es un poco más intenso que este, noten que cierta personita Capitolina viene en camino. Y recomiendo que hagan cuentas de los meses, porque las fechas también resultarán importantes, digo es una opción jajaja (;

En fin, solo quiero comentarles a las personas que no tienen cuenta en FF pero que se han tomado la hermosa molestia de dejarme comentario: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Natii, espero que sigas por ahí. Pau, eres una chula y te recomiendo que abras una cuenta, no por mí, sino por todas las sorpresas que esta página te puede ofrecer :D. Abychan muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada mucho saber que estas locas ideas le agradan a los lectores. y bueno, todos los demás que no recuerdo en este momento: muchas gracias!

A los que tienen cuenta, más al rato prometo responder, pero quería actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Para no perder la costumbre: si le pican al botón que dice "review" me sacarán una sonrisa enorme y así juntos repartiremos felicidad :D ¿a que no es una buena empresa? jajajaja

Muchos besos y gracias por leer!

Nina.


	9. Chapter 9

Los Juegos del Hambre y su continuación son de Suzanne Collins, no míos yo solo quise alargar el final.

* * *

><p>-Perdóname, Katniss…<p>

-No tienes porqué disculparte, Annie… estás cosas pasan.- digo mientras muevo el arco que me molesta un poco, pero ya no dejo al salir de casa.

-Sí, pero sería mejor que no se te haga costumbre que pasen a las tres y media de la mañana, sirenita.

-¡Es que no lo puedo evitar, Jo! Es cosa del o la bebé.

Y es que la pequeña Annie Odair se había despertado, despertándonos de paso a Johanna y a mí con un deseo apto a su estado de cuatro meses. Razón por la cual ellas están en la orilla de la cerca mientras que yo, del otro lado, recojo moras dulces para poder hacer jugo, uno de sus antojos más frecuentes.

Por suerte desde su llegada varias cosas han cambiado: ahora tenemos una pecera enorme que los pocos niños que hay se divierten observando, especialmente los hermanos de Rue, posee principalmente mariscos provenientes del D4.

Mi casa ahora está dividida entre cinco personas: Johanna, Annie, Effie, la nieta de Snow y yo. Jo está cada vez más sensible ya que al ver el vientre de la ojiverde no puede evitar pensar en Finnick pero también se alegra infinitamente consintiéndola como a nadie (verdadera razón por la cual estamos aquí), llamándola sirenita ya que el brillo que aparece en sus ojos es bellísimo e inigualable al grado que he pensado yo en hacerlo, quizá cuando sepa un poco más de ella… posiblemente su color favorito, como diría Peeta.

Esta semana, ha sido de las más divertidas gracias a los antojos y comentarios de la nueva mamá del D12, y gracias a los nuevos niños (hermanos de Rue) que no paran de pedirme que les enseñe a disparar con el arco o simplemente gustan de jugar un rato este juego que al parecer su pequeña hermana mayor inventó antes de ir a los Juegos: "a ver quién llega antes a la cima" y consta principalmente de escalar el árbol lo más rápido posible, he ganado por poco. Ha sido también de las más misteriosas ya que después de la llamada de la Señorita Snow, Peeta ha dejado de salir en televisión y sus llamadas se vuelven tensas cada que saco el tema. Increíblemente, extraño que me mande besos. Pero también de las más incómodas, porque la pequeña Snow parece simplemente fuera de lugar.

-¿Con estos bastará? – le digo a Annie quien con una sonrisa y carita tierna me responde, asintiendo.

-Con mucho cuidado, Katniss

-Tranquila, sirenita, solo es cruzar la cerca.

Cuando nos damos cuenta, está sentada, abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho, llorando un poco, ambas corremos a verla cuando entendemos que simplemente es uno de esos ataques de nostalgia en los que algo (por muy pequeño que sea) le ha recordado a Finnick o a su compañero de distrito en los Juegos.

Nos quedamos viendo, no somos muy afectivas ninguna de las dos y ella parece una pequeña niña en necesidad de su madre. Por un segundo veo a Prim asustada por su primera cosecha y a Rue viendo a Marvel detrás de mí, es miedo, un miedo más grande que ellas por lo que arrodillo ante ella y digo:

-Lo harás perfecto, Annie. Estamos contigo, no lo olvides. Tú puedes, Finnick te lo diría. – al escuchar su nombre vuelve a mirarme, esta vez consciente.

-Lo extraño.

-Lo sabemos, pequeña. Pero mira ¡tenemos bayas!

Johanna me lanza una mirada que me dice lo estúpido que resulta lo que acabo de decir, yo misma lo sé, pero al parecer a Annie le hace la mayor lógica posible, sonríe aceptando la mano que le ofrezco y se mete todas las bayas que tenemos de golpe, manchando su cara y parte de ropa con jugo rosa.

-¡Annie! ¡Esas bayas eran para el jugo!- la regaña a manera de juego Johanna y con la sonrisa manchada de jugo que nos regresa, las tres comenzamos a reír sin parar hasta llegar a casa. Ella es la única que logra dormir.

-¿Crees que sea un pequeño Finnick el que viene en camino?

Su pregunta me hace saltar, pero volteo y me encojo de hombros- espera, pero entonces ¿ni siquiera ella sabe?

-No…

-Pero hay maneras, ¿no?

-En el Capitolio y bien sabemos que no querrá jamás ir sola.

-Realmente no puede hacer muchas cosas sola.

-Deberíamos de pedirle a la Señorita Elegancia algún ultrasonido o doctor.

La Señorita Elegancia, como Jo la llama, es en verdad un apodo bastante acertado. Rosalina Snow, nieta de dicho presidente, llegó un día después de Annie; portaba una cara de mando y un caminar de dama pero también un miedo de niña. Era una contradicción andante que llegó con miles de maletas, dinero y soberbia.

Effie al parecer es la única que termina de entenderla, por lo que cuando ella pidió que durmiera en mi casa en frente de todo el distrito, no pude negarme. Sin embargo resultó algo bastante útil, ya que como buena cazadora es una manera de conocer mejor a mi presa, aun cuando no estoy segura de cazarla.

La conozco poco, sé que tarda bastante en arreglar su cabello (que irónicamente posee las mismas ondas marcadas que yo, gracias a mi trenza), toma muchísimo café, líquido del cual no soy realmente fanática; come realmente poco y toma siempre por desayuno un huevo duro que rompe con mucho cuidado. También sé, que, las pocas veces que duerme, al despertar lo hace gritando el nombre de su abuelo.

-¿Aurelius podrá convencerla?-Jo me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Probablemente, el problema es que tiene que ir con él y no lo hará sin que alguien más también lo haga.

-Pues a ti no te quedaría nada mal hacerlo, Chica en llamas, debes de dormir.

-Sí duermo.

-Dile eso a tus ojeras.

No repelo ya que sé que ella tiene todas las de ganar. Esta semana también ha sido la más llena de pesadillas e insomnio y el día de hoy no será la excepción.

-Ponme el ejemplo, te seguiré después de darme una vuelta de vigilancia.

-No tienes nada que vigilar, Kat.

-Podría cazar.-

-Desde el oso, ambas sabemos que no es una buena idea que lo hagas sola.

-Johanna, quiero estar sola ¿está bien? Si quiero dormir, cazar o cocinar, es mi problema- digo perdiendo los estribos.

-Everdeen en verdad te hace falta un buen revolcón. – al pasar junto a mí no puedo evitar golpear su brazo lo cual le hace reír infinitamente, obviamente por el gran sonrojo que ha sacado su comentario.

Cuando escucho su puerta cerrarse, comienzo a dar vueltas pensando en la pequeña dama que duerme con nosotras.

En un principio no solo nos trató con la mayor distancia posible, sino que puso una condición "hasta el momento en que Peeta regrese, daré dinero, no antes", lo cual simplemente me ha hecho querer alejarlo más ¿qué pasa si lo desea matar? Por lo que en las llamadas que le he hecho, simplemente le expreso lo importante que es conseguir los materiales y recursos, queriendo así que se tarde más tiempo, lo cual también está matándome.

No he podido parar de pensar en ese panadero. Desde que Jo me confesó sus sentimientos por Finnick no he parado de meditar la posibilidad de que, de alguna manera, ella haya querido que yo descifrara mis sentimientos por el chico del pan. Pero entre más lo recuerdo, entre más añoro sus brazos, más enredada quedo ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Gratitud? ¿Amor? ¿Deuda?

Recuerdo haber sentido miedo, ira, odio incluso. Me ha salvado innumerables veces la vida y lo sigue haciendo, pero ¿es eso lo que me mantiene pensando en sus pestañas largas? O lo que hace que no pueda parar de pensar en lo que dibujó… ¡El libro de mi padre! Salgo corriendo y entro sin pensar en la habitación, olvidando por completo que esta ya no es la habitación donde mi madre cosía y yo veía como Peeta dibujaba las plantas con exactitud y belleza.

Cuando la veo llorar es que recuerdo que ahora ese cuarto son los aposentos de Rosalina. El ambiente simplemente me paraliza.

-Me gustaría tener privacidad- sus palabras son amables, pero su tono es arrastrado, dolido e incluso hiriente.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando no puedo evitar verla y notar lo mucho que se parece a mi hermana Prim. Es menuda, rubia, tiembla aun gracias al llanto y se puede notar a leguas el miedo que tiene, aun cuando está luchando fuertemente por esconderlo. No es mi patito, en lo más mínimo, pero tiene el toque de pérdida que me hace recordarla.

_-Venga, Katniss, abrázala-_ puedo escuchar perfectamente a mi hermana en mi cabeza diciendo eso.

-¿Tienes frío?- también puedo escuchar a Prim riendo ante mi escuálido intento.

La pregunta parece sorprenderla, por lo que responde sinceramente:

-Fue solo una pesadilla.

Me siento en el piso viéndola directamente, con una intensidad inesperada, mientras digo:

-¿Es tu abuelo?

-Eso sería un buen sueño- dice frunciendo el ceño, por lo que yo hago lo mismo. Ella continua- Effie me ha comentado las cosas que él causó, pero yo solo sé que… que cuando tenía pesadillas me cantaba al oído, me llenaba de flores, me dejaba jugar en el jardín y me dejaba admirarte.

-¿Admirarme?- mi tono resulta un poco rudo.

-¿Por qué crees que llevo mi cabello de esta manera? –y es cuando lo noto, su cabello dorado está trenzado- No solo eras la sensación en los Distritos, sino que también para bastantes en el Capitolio. Sin embargo después, al ver como destruiste los Juegos…- hay dolor en su voz, como si de alguna manera yo la hubiera traicionado- ¿En verdad valía la pena? ¿Matar a mi abuelo? ¿Pensaste en algún momento en lo egoísta que estabas siendo? – mi incredulidad aumenta al notar que su disgusto es genuino, que ella me cree egoísta.

-Yo jamás pedí esto.

-Fuiste voluntaria. Tú lanzaste la flecha, fueron tus acciones, era algo que querías, querías destruir la paz que había en el mundo.

No puedo creer que en verdad ella piense eso.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Quiero saber si matar a mi abuelo fue justo! A eso vine aquí, por respuestas. ¿Y qué me encuentro? Me encuentro cuerpos, un distrito destruido, personas que apenas y hacen algo, me encuentro con la mayor decepción de todas: contigo- su mirada es penetrante, pero la mía lo es más. Me levanto envuelta en llamas, de la ira.

-¡Responde!

Le doy la espalda, enojada. Escucho en mi cabeza las miles de veces que Gale gritaba contra el Capitolio, veo las personas que han pasado hambre frente de mí, veo a todas esas personas que han muerto en esta guerra. "_todos los capitolinos son iguales, Katniss_" ¿Gale habrá tenido razón? Salgo de la casa como si su piso quemara, escucho como ella me sigue, tomando algo de paso.

-¡Eres una egoísta, Katniss Everdeen! ¿Ves esto? ¡Mírame cuanto te estoy hablando!- volteo gracias al brazo que me ha tomado para voltearme. Ante mí veo mi propio reflejo, una niña herida, envuelta en las llamas de la ira que las circunstancias han creado. También veo como sostiene un cuchillo en su mano contraria. Tomo mi arco, una flecha y lo tenso, le apunto directo al corazón.

-Una vez le dijiste específicamente a mi abuelo, que si ustedes ardían, él ardería con ustedes- toda su elegancia ha sido olvidada, suplantada por un odio total. Toma su cabello y comienza a cortar el principio de la trenza.

-Yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para…

-Ver por ti misma.

Su voz me sobresalta, por lo que bajo mi guardia, tiro mi arco y sin pensarlo me lanzo a sus brazos.

-Peeta.

Me olvido de todo y más cuando caemos gracias a la sorpresa que le ha creado mi reacción. Él comienza a reír sinceramente mientras me abraza, lo que hace que todo su olor me invada. El sol está saliendo, por lo cual ambos nos vemos bañados en un color naranja, él suspira teniéndome encima suyo, acomodando una parte de mi cabello rebelde detrás de mi oreja, me inclino para darle un beso en la nariz, lo cual le hace sonreír. Por un segundo me permito apreciar ese instante y entiendo al fin tantas veces que él me ha pedido congelar los momentos. Quiero congelar éste.

-¿Has venido a rematarme, preciosa? – su comentario, referente a nuestros primeros Juegos me saca una limpia carcajada que ensancha su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces sí lo amas?

Esa voz llena de confusión rompe la burbuja que hemos creado en tan poco tiempo. Me pongo en pie y lo ayudo a hacer lo mismo, cuando volteo a verla veo como su cuchillo ha bajado y una parte de su cabello está en su mano mientras la otra permanece en donde debe. ¿Cómo respondo a una pregunta que desconozco?

-Hola, Señorita Snow- Effie estaría orgullosa de los modales de Peeta.

-Peeta.

Al verlo, su semblante cambia. Se vuelve toda una señorita de sociedad, tira el cuchillo y alza las partes laterales de su largo pijama al inclinarse un poco. Esto me hace levantar un poco las cejas y es cuando recuerdo su petición e inmediatamente me interpongo entre los dos. Su cara vuelve a cambiar y dice:

-Katniss, modales.

-¿Qué quieres de él?- la ignoro, mi voz es dura, directa.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-"No entregaré dinero hasta ver a Peeta" ¿Quieres respuestas? Antes responde tú.

-No es lo mismo- en sus ojos veo una dureza que no pertenece a su edad.

-Nosotros no matamos a tu abuelo, Rosalina- dice Peeta, avanzando desde detrás de mí.

-Ella sí lo hizo.

-No fue Katniss- dice antes de que yo pueda hacerlo- fue Panem. Fuimos todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- su cara refleja confusión.

-Con tu abuelo hice un acuerdo. Acordamos nunca mentirnos, nos ahorraría tiempo. Así como él me dijo con sinceridad haber matado a Seneca Crane, yo admití que en su momento que no amaba a Peeta- veo en ella una expresión de terror.

-Por lo que ahora te propongo el mismo trato ¿Quieres ser tratada como alguien que merece respuestas? Las tendrás, pero bajo la promesa de que ninguna de las dos mentirá.

Peeta me observa con recelo, no está seguro, lo puedo notar, pero veo como la pequeña niña asiente y dice:

-¿Mataste a mi abuelo?

-No, pero quería hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no solo era una serpiente que mataba a sangre fría, sino que mantenía a toda una nación subyugada a base de tortura psicológica mandando a sus hijos a morir cada año.

-Estar en los Juegos es un honor.

Sin pensarlo del todo, tomo una de mis flechas y aparento que voy a clavársela en la yugular, de manera brusca y sorpresiva por lo que ella, gracias al miedo, comienza a llorar calladamente.

-No te hará nada, Rosalina. –ella abre poco a poco los ojos, yo la suelto- Pero lo que Katniss quiere darte a entender es que tú vivías en una parte privilegiada del país, lo cual no le pasaba a la mayoría de la población, por lo que no has pasado por el hambre, por el desconsuelo de perder a alguien, hasta ahora.

-¿Y la paz?

-No había paz, niña- mis ojos están llenos de enojo ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo Peeta?

-Eso es mentira.

-Había represión, lo cual es distinto. Pero Rosalina, quiero que entiendas una cosa, esta rebelión, ella- dice señalándome- ella no la hizo, ella no la pidió, simplemente que ella no entiende el impacto que tiene sobre los demás, incluso sobre ti ¿no?- al decir esto último, toma el pedazo de trenza que aún queda colgando de su cabeza y lo acaricia. –No te vamos a decir que no quieras a tu abuelo, porque seguramente contigo era una persona maravillosa, pero te invitamos a mientras estés con nosotros, te des la oportunidad de ver por cuenta propia lo que es la realidad de Panem.

Ella asiente, se comienza a alejar cuando yo la detengo y pregunto:

-¿Por qué querías ver a Peeta?

-Porque quería ver por mis propios ojos si su amor, el amor que tenía como modelo, era cierto. –mis ojos se abren como platos y suelto su brazo como si quemara, sin más ella se adentra a la casa.

-¿Así ha sido toda esta semana?- volteo a verlo, negando. –Pues ¿qué has cocinado el día de hoy, Katniss?- el ríe por lo bajo, mientras yo frunzo el ceño y le golpeo suevamente el brazo, lo cual solo sirve para que su risa sea más fuerte.

-Te extrañé- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? No lo sé, pero sé que me he quitado un peso de encima al decirlo.

Él toma mi mentón y poco a poco se va acercando más y va diciendo:

-Mira, sigo siendo yo.- se acerca un poco más- todavía yo- posa sus labios muy cerca de los míos, casi rozándonos- Señorita Katniss Everdeen ¿Me permitiría besarla como he querido hacerlo desde que dejé de hacerlo?- no respondo, lo beso.

Esta vez no hay nada ni nadie que nos detenga, siento poco a poco como el sol saliente va calentando mis mejillas, las puntas de mis dedos. Me siento con la confianza de tomarlo por la nuca y acércalo a mí, él responde tomando mi cintura fuertemente pero con seguridad. El hambre que he pasado todo este tiempo, esa hambre que solo despierta en sus labios y muere irónicamente en los mismos, vuelve a aparecer ¿alguna vez se fue? Cuando nos separamos, él recarga su mente con la mía y dice:

-Te tengo una noticia, Katniss.-Temo lo peor, por lo que frunzo el ceño ¿se irá una vez más? Él sonríe ante mi reacción y besa mi frente- es una buena noticia, Kat.

-Mejor dime de una vez cual es- cierro los ojos ante el contacto.

-Soy yo. –abro los ojos ante ese comunicado y entiendo al ver sus pupilas. Es él, está cerca de mí, estoy en sus brazos, no nos hemos visto en una semana y aun así, es él, es Peeta Mellark, es el chico del pan, es mi chico del pan.

-Bienvenido- digo y le beso. ¿Cómo es que lo ha logrado? No lo sé, pero sé que es él y nada me podría hacer más feliz, excepto verlo la sorpresa que le he estado preparando desde el momento en que partió- ¿Para celebrar horneamos un poco de pan?

El suelta una risa y dice:

-Cuidado Katniss, no lo digas así, podría malinterpretarse.

Sonrío para él, tomo su mano y me dirijo a la cocina, mientras pienso ¿Sería una mala idea? Jamás me quise casar o tener una familia pero ¿Tostar el pan con Peeta Mellark sería una mala idea después de todo? Tomo asiento en el sillón y al voltear y verlo abrir un paquete de harina, escoger los ingredientes con una sonrisa, una parte de mí sabe que no.

No sé en qué momento me he quedado dormida, pero al despertar unos brazos, sus brazos fuertes y amorosos, me están rodeando. Observo como el sol ha salido en todo su esplendor, el pan está puesto en la mesa desprendiendo un olor delicioso y noto por primera vez, que esa es una imagen a la cual me podría acostumbrar al despertar, por lo que olvido todo a mi alrededor y decido entregarme a sus brazos y dormir, al fin dormir.

Despierto al sentir un par de ojos observándome. He perdido la noción de tiempo y por más que intento buscar discretamente la luz del sol, no encuentro nada que me lo pueda especificar.

-¡Annie! ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?

Ella parece salir de un trance y responde:-No lo sé, pero ¿Puede hacer más galletas Peeta? A Johanna no le salen muy ricas… -

-Jo… Jo no hace galletas, Annie.-digo eso mientras comienzo a despertar al querido hombre que tengo a mi lado.

-Pues no, no hago galletas, pero Annie moría de antojo, así que si puedes ponerte el mandil, panadero, porque todo el pan se ha acabado y creo que he quemado tu horno. – ver la reacción de Peeta me hace partirme de la risa, ya que lo he visto combatir monos, mutos, arenas, gobiernos, a mí y a él mismo pero jamás lo había visto con dar el salto que acaba de dar.

-¡Johanna! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi horno?- su voz está dolida, por lo que dejo de reír mientras yo entiendo que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de lastimar a Peeta de esa manera, por lo que volteo a verla y ella guiñe un ojo, entiendo el plan al vuelo.

-¿Dónde está Annie?- digo con fingida preocupación.

-Estaba aquí segundos antes…-dice Jo, comenzando a buscar.

-No, Johanna, tú responderás ante mi horno ¿Qué has hecho?-

-Peeta, creo que es un poco más importante buscar a Annie… -la mirada que le dirijo lo hace recapacitar y decir:

-No te salvas de esta, Jo. Vamos, Kat.

Me levando del sillón, tomo su mano que se acopla perfectamente con la mía, mientras salimos a la luz de la tarde que inunda al Distrito en tonos anaranjados. Comienzo a gritar el nombre de Annie, guiando discretamente a mi chico del pan al lugar al cual pertenece. Él parece no notarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la panadería, él comienza a alzar la ceja, ya que desde afuera se ve un poco más cambiada, para evitar preguntas digo:

-¿Quería galletas, no? Es probable que esté aquí.- él encoje los hombros, aunque puedo notar una sombra de tristeza ante la destrucción que aún se logra ver en lo que fue su hogar.

Dejo que él abra las puertas y sea el primero en entrar, el primero en verla remodelada. Veo sus ojos comenzar a brillar, primero estando en una confusión ante el choque de realidad de esperar cenizas y encontrar un horno reluciente que pensaba perdido; poco después sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la felicidad y la esperanza. Hasta que veo su sonrisa me permito sonreír a mis anchas, hasta el hecho de que comienzo a dar saltitos cuando digo:

-Toda tuya… ¿Te gusta?

Cuando volea a verme, entiendo perfectamente su pensamiento, no solo es feliz, está radiante. Me toma por la cintura y me alza al vuelo, asustada entierro un poco mis uñas en sus brazos, pero al ver su expresión de amor, olvido todo, dejando que me bese.

-Katniss Everdeen- dice al separarse, pero al verme expectante, calla.

-¿Peeta Mellark?- tengo la impresión de que quiere decir algo que no logra sacar de su boca.

-Gracias por hacerme volver- antes de que yo pueda pedirle que diga lo primero que tenía pensado decir, su pregunta me regresa a la realidad- ¿Y Annie?

-Está en casa, Peeta, era una manera de hacerte venir. Tú horno también está bien, no mates a Jo.- él ríe y dice:

-No soy tú, Katniss.

-¿Y si me dices lo que me ibas a decir para que no te mate?

-Estoy preocupado por Annie. – alzo una ceja, hay algo que no me está diciendo, sin embargo lo respeto.

-Yo también, pero ya no sé qué hacer.

-¿Es feliz aquí?

-Yo diría que dentro de lo que cabe sí, aunque algo que no para de atormentarnos es no saber si será un pequeño Finnick o una pequeña Annie y si es niño, como lo tomará.

-¿No sabe si qué será?- niego con la cabeza caminando hacia la salida.

-Pero ¿Hay maneras de saberlo, no?

Rio un poco asintiendo, él alza una ceja y le digo:- En la mañana le he preguntado lo mismo a Jo.

Y sin esperarlo, me roba un beso, para después decir:- cómprate un cerebro, copiona.

-Yo lo dije primero, así que regrésame mi beso.

Antes de que me vuelva a besar, escucho algo que me remonta a los días en la arena.

-Está bien, tórtolos- es Johanna, diciendo exactamente lo mismo que dijo en la arena del Vasallaje, cuando Peeta me estaba tratando de convencer que era él y no yo, quien debía sobrevivir. Antes de que avance, tomo su brazo para que él me vea y cuando lo hace, le digo:

-Gracias.- él se me queda mirando, confundido- yo te necesito. –después de darle un beso en la mejilla que lo toma por sorpresa, comienzo a correr hacia Jo, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Le ha gustado?

-Me encantó, muchas gracias, Jo.

-De nada, Peete. –Dice pasando su brazo por el cuello de él.- Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí ¿Qué pasará?

-¿A qué te refieres?-digo.

-Pues tenemos una población de ochenta personas, un bebé en camino, una nenita con mucho dinero, una panadería, vacas, dos caballos, gansos y más animales babosos que Annie hizo favor de traer. – responde Johanna, contando con los dedos.

-Creo que primero que nada sería una buena idea concentrarnos en Annie. – dice Peeta, señalando a la mujer que está abrazando al hermano más pequeño de Rue, mientras los otros no paran de jugar con su cabello. Todos eran tan similares, pequeños y bellos.

-¿En qué están trabajando las mujeres?

-Pues estamos haciendo otra vez el Quemador, pero esta vez para todos, no solo la Veta.

-¿Y qué dicen los Agentes de la Paz?

-Pues nunca llegaron. – Peeta se sorprende, pero solo asiente.

-¿Quién está a cargo del Distrito?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

-¿El alcalde Undergsee sobrevivió?- yo niego, mirando bajo.

-¿Entonces quién está dando las órdenes?

-Pues la verdad es que tomamos las decisiones todos juntos…- digo insegura.- ¿Necesitamos un gobernante?

-Todo distrito debe de tener- dice Johanna, un poco disgustada. –Órdenes de Plutarch.

-¿Se siguen juntando a la hora de la comida?- pregunta Peeta, a lo que ambas asentimos.

-Pero esa hora se la saltaron, dormilones- nos reprende Jo.

-Pues ahora cenaremos juntos.

-¿Y quién dice que haremos lo que quieras que hagamos? –Dice Jo, a manera de broma.

-Pues no vayas sino quieres, pero te perderás de un pay de manzana, que no es por presumir, pero me queda delicioso.

Ella me mira preguntando por la autenticidad y en respuesta mi estómago hace un sonido que resulta embarazoso pero para ellos bastante gracioso.

-Está bien, le diré a Delly que sirva de algo y llame a los demás.

Tanto como Peeta como yo la vemos de manera dura, pero los tres sabemos que su manera de referirse a ella no es más que una broma, así que se va a buscarla con ese andar tan seguro que suspiro y sin poder evitarlo digo:

-Peeta.

-Dime.

-También te tengo una noticia.- él voltea a verme expectante.- es más bien una propuesta. Sígueme.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Rosalina y comprobar que ella no está presente, entro por el libro de mi padre, el cual después le muestro a él, quien sonríe y entiende.

-¿Pintamos manzanas? – yo rio y él continua- prometo pintar, pero solo si tú aceptas ayudarme con el pay de manzana que acabo de prometer.

-Peeta…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Katniss Everdeen le tiene miedo a un pay?

-No sé qué es un pay de manzana. –digo poniéndome un poco roja, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ven, te enseñaré, te encantará.

-¿Con uno alcanzará?

-Por eso mismo necesito de tu ayuda. – hago como que lo pienso, mordiendo uno de mis labios a lo que él dice:

-Venga, no te cuesta nada, señorita Le-diré-a-Panem-que-Peeta-olvida-el-pincel-y-no-lo-limpia- dice dándole un beso a mi nariz.

-¿Hubieras preferido que fuese sincera?-le reto.

-A ver, ¿Cuál es mi peor hábito, Everdeen?

-Antes de hoy, diría el querer matarme al verme, sin embargo-digo rápidamente antes de que él pueda decir algo- sé que no es culpa tuya, en todo caso sería culpa mía, por lo que no sería ese… diría que… haberte enamorado de mí.

-Una parte de mí sabía que dirías eso, pero ¿sabes? Eso me da esperanza- él ante mi interrogación continua- porque quiere decir que jamás dejarás de ser un reto para mí, lo cual me encanta.- terminando de decir eso, me quita el libro de las manos y me pone un mandil en su lugar, sin más él se pone el propio dándome la espalda.

-¿Y cuál es el peor mío, según tú?- digo viendo el mandil.

-Fácil: tu necedad y que nunca te das cuenta de la influencia que tienes en las demás personas.- alzo una ceja- venga, Kat, ya lo sabías.

Sí, ya lo sé. Me pongo el mandil. Pero en lugar de dirigirnos a la cocina, me toma de la mano, llevándome a la salida. A lo que solamente dice:

-Necesitamos ingredientes.

La mayor ventaja de que haya sido él quien invitara a nuestros nuevos habitantes es que sabe quiénes son, qué es lo que traen y cómo pedírselos. Por lo que vamos con personas del D10 por un poco de mantequilla que han logrado hacer desde la leche de las benditas vacas que hacen ruido a todas horas, siendo la primera vez que toco una, recibiendo un lengüetazo de su parte y una carcajada por parte de Peeta y el hombre de las vacas.

Cuando estamos con las personas del D11, veo por primera vez las plantaciones que han hecho, encontrando unos cuantos árboles de frutas que se ven deliciosas. También logro ver esa cosa que llamaron Invernadero, lleno de flores. Es la mamá de Rue la que me menciona que ambos nos vemos muy tiernos con mandiles caminando por lo que comienzo a moverme incómoda, siendo consciente de la imagen que podemos estar dando, sin embargo no me lo quito.

Al momento de ir por las manzanas Peeta se sienta a observar el juego de Rue, "a ver quién llega antes a la cima", donde quedo yo en segundo lugar pero con el mayor número de manzanas. Los niños sonríen ante la idea de comer algo dulce y comienzan a correr la voz. Es posible que después de todo no sea necesaria la ayuda de Delly.

Al llegar otra vez a casa, yo misma abro la harina.

-Mira, vamos avanzando- dice mientras voltea y me llena la nariz de harina, por lo que estornudo varias veces, haciendo que él comience a reír fuertemente. Enojada, espero solamente a que termine de prender el horno y le aviento el polvo blanco. Es así como empieza nuestra guerra de harina la cual termina cuando los dos caemos al piso por lo resbaloso, riendo el uno del otro.

-Peeta… ¿No sería una buena idea hacer el pay? Creo que dejaste precalentando el horno. –él sale de la burbuja de harina y diversión que hemos creado y al tratar de pararse termina resbalando una vez más y cayendo sobre mí, comienzo a intentarlo yo, cuando es él quien descaradamente me hace caer ambos estallamos en carcajadas, me quedo mirando sus ojos, un azul que me idiotiza y sin pensarlo más, lo beso. Esta vez es el calor que irradia el horno lo que nos hace separarnos.

-Ya entiendo por qué papá no dejaba que mamá entrara cuando él cocinaba. – es la primera vez que habla de ellos conmigo desde lo sucedido, por lo que no sé bien que decir, así que al pararme solo digo:

-¿Y ella no se enojaba? – él ríe abiertamente, mientras baja la temperatura del horno y comienza a hacer la masa.

-Claro que lo hacía, pero en parte prefería estar en el mostrador. Yo me encargaba del glaseado, mi padre del horno, mi hermano mayor de la masa, mi hermano de en medio comenzaba a dar paseos en bici para venderlas, pero cuando terminaba nos ayudaba a todos. Bueno a mí no, porque todos eran muy malos al decorar- ríe un poco.

Siempre he sido mala con las palabras, por lo que no sé qué decir, así que tomo la masa y comienzo a imitar lo que él había hecho antes. Él sonríe y se pone detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos sobre de las mías, moviéndolas, enseñándome la verdadera forma de hacerlo. Sus manos son fuertes y experimentadas, noto una seguridad que irradia confianza. Y es en este momento que entiendo, tostar el pan con Peeta Mellark no es en lo más mínimo una mala idea.

-Necesitaremos como ocho o diez pays, ahora somos más. ¿Te parece que tú hagas la masa?- me saca el trance y solo asiento, pero digo:

-Solo si me cuentas un poco más de…- tu familia, pienso, pero digo:- la panadería y cómo eran esos días.

Sonríe de lado, entendiendo mi mensaje. Comienza contando lo que más le gusta, como cuando su padre lo despertaba temprano para trabajar, o cuando su hermano le enseño a manejar la bicicleta, también comenta que su madre, así como era de seria, nunca dejaba que ellos sacaran los pasteles para evitar quemaduras.

Así pasamos un promedio de tres horas, inundando la cocina de olores dulces e historias hermosas de un pasado, aunque duro, bastante memorable. Entiendo por primera vez que Peeta no solamente tuvo que luchar contra el hambre, sino que con un poco de violencia en casa, noches de frío y enfermedades a causa de la comida rancia. Pero todo lo comenta con una paz y una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me hace admirarlo, quererlo y necesitarlo un poco más.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Effie no ha visto a Peeta por lo que ambos se saludan con mucho gusto. Detrás de ella está Rosalina, ha acomodado su cabello con una trenza a manera tal que el corte realizado antes no se nota. Inclina la cabeza a manera de saludo y sale de la casa.

-Esperen, ¿podrían ayudarnos a llevar los pays al comedor?- digo mientras saco el último de ellos. Están dorados, desprenden un olor a manzana y canela delicioso. Effie sin dudarlo ayuda, Rosalina, después de un rato decide hacerlo también.

Todas las personas están esperando cuando llegamos, me sorprende la cantidad que somos y lo bien que todos se tratan. Annie está cargando a uno de los hermanos de Rue, cuando Jo la regaña, alegando que por su estado no sería una buena idea. Todos parecen felices, por lo que sonrío.

Delly corre a abrazar a Peeta haciendo que casi tire el pay, a lo que yo alzo una ceja. Jo me da un codazo y toma el pay de sus manos. Haymitch sale de la multitud y con mucha emoción palmea su espalda dándole la bienvenida. Todos le dan la bienvenida a él, entre abrazos y apretones de mano. Él parece un pez en el agua.

Cuando ya estamos todos, pone los postres en la mesa principal y antes de partirlos dice:

-Muchas gracias a todos, por haber venido a nuestro distrito y darle la oportunidad de ser su nueva casa. Ya tenemos mayor alimentación, recursos y pronto tendremos mayor material. Para que todo fluya como es debido, la Presidenta Paylor nos ha pedido que tengamos un representante de Distrito que pueda responder, viajar y guiarnos. Por lo mismo quiero preguntarles ¿alguien en mente?

-Tú.- dice Annie. Muchos asienten y apoyan la idea.

-Agradezco la proposición y confianza que me tienen, pero no me creo el indicado, ya que para muchos sigo con una imagen de traidor y lamebotas del Capitolio anterior, por lo que creo, terminaría siendo prejudicial para todos.

-¡Katniss!- Dice alguien más y yo niego inmediatamente.

-Creo que puedo hablar por mi esposa y decir que las palabras, políticas y diplomacias no son lo suyo ¿o quieren ver a algún otro representante con una flecha entre los ojos por haber llegado tarde?- muchos ríen ante la ocurrencia yo solo frunzo el ceño.

-Créanme que no quieren ver a esta preciosa al mando ¿Entonces quién?-dice Haymitch.

-La Señorita Delly- dice uno de los hermanos de Rue con una tierna voz.

Todos permanecen callados un segundo pero cuando terminan de entender quién es, comienzan a apoyar la idea.

-¿Te parece la idea, Del?- ella mira a Peeta después de la pregunta y asiente, temblando.

-No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, Delly- digo yo, ante su nerviosismo.

-Es que… sí quiero, me encantaría- ella comienza a estar más tranquila, incluso da un saltito de emoción- pero no creo poder, no sé nada de política. –ríe discretamente.

-Lo importante no es eso, es que te agrade la idea y quieras representarnos.- dice Peeta amablemente. Ante eso y el apoyo de todos, ella acepta.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡Celebremos!- a partir de eso, empezamos a repartir el pastel. Todos comemos y platicamos amenamente.

Me acerco al grupo que formaron Peeta, Annie, Haymitch, la familia de Rue, Johanna y Rosalina, ella estando un poco más separada. Al tomar asiento, de mi cuerpo sale una nube blanca de harina a la cual todos comienzan a reír.

-Lamento haber desperdiciado tu harina, Peeta- le digo calladamente.

-No desperdiciamos nada, Kat- dice pasando su brazo alrededor mío- gracias a eso creamos un recuerdo único, nuestro y completamente real.- volteo a verlo, esos ojos azules que tanto me encantan y sonrío. Delly llega corriendo y dice:

-¡Peet! Ay que nervios, que nervios… ¿Qué debo de hacer? Dijiste que tenía que viajar ¿qué debo de hacer? Ay, ay, ay…- todos comenzamos a reír un poco ante su actitud.

-Pues debes ir al Capitolio cada que Paylor te lo pida.

-Ay, ¿yo sola?

-Nosotros podemos acompañarte-digo y veo como todos voltean a verme. Peeta especialmente tiene un brillo en los ojos que no logro descifrar.

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro, Delly y si Effie gusta, ella puede ayudarte a manejar toda la política.

-Yo no entro en eso, muchas gracias.- dice Haymitch tomando un poco de agua. ¿Desde cuándo no lo veo tomar? Pero es la siguiente frase la que me hace dejar de pensar en eso:

-Yo también puedo ayudar.-Rosalina se acerca poco a poco y Peeta es el que responde:

-Será de mucha ayuda tu educación, Rosa.

-Y mi dinero- dice calladamente.- se los daré.

Parpadeo repetitivamente y asiento. ¿Qué la hizo cambia de opinión? Antes de que pueda seguir pensando veo como Peeta se levanta y me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo sin pensar.

Cuando estamos lo bastante alejados me dice:

-Katniss, por favor necesito que me escuches hasta el final, tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero antes tienes que decirme ¿Quieres ir al Capitolio?- no entiendo cuál es la importancia y porqué está tan serio, pero asiento.

-Sí, creo que así podríamos ayudar a Delly y a Annie al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, ahora promete que no dirás nada hasta escuchar todo.- esto no me da buena espina, pero asiento, es Peeta.

-Estabas exiliada, ya lo sabes. Todo esto, los viajes a los distintos distritos, el traer a gente, salir en la tele, que tu viajaras al 7, que Jo pareciera enamorada de mí, todo, tiene una razón. - ¿Todo? ¿Él sabía que me pondría celosa? Comienzo a fruncir el ceño.

-Prometiste no decir nada, preciosa- besa mi frente- era un plan para que tú pudieras ir al Capitolio, por tu propia decisión y con el permiso de Panem.

-¿Para qué me quieres en el Capitolio?- digo

-Prometiste no decir nada- dice y yo cierro la boca haciendo un puchero- porque… por dos razones un poco grandes. La primera y más importante… es Gale.

-¿Qu-?- me callo yo sola, pero me espanto un poco ante su mención.

-No te espantes, pero quiero que me escuches. Desde un principio te prometí que te traería de vuelta, a una Katniss sin pesadillas y para lograr eso necesito que sea tu decisión el ir al Capitolio al Juicio que se está llevando a cabo por las pérdidas de Guerra. Prim tiene su propio juicio y… y Gale es el acusado, al igual que Beetee.-

Por un segundo creo que me desmallaré. Pero antes de ser drástica pregunto- ¿Cuál es el castigo?- mi voz sale quebrada.

-La muerte.- dice quedamente. Yo me quedo estática.

-¿De qué sirve que vaya yo?

-Eres familiar directo de una víctima, sin mencionar que eres el Sinsajo, por lo que te llaman a testificar desde hace un mes y medio, pero en primera Panem no estaba muy seguro de todo, tampoco Paylor por eso fue el tour de la confianza, por eso quisimos que fueras al D7, no sabíamos si iba a funcionar, pero al parecer lo hizo. El Juicio está en pausa, lo cual ha causado que Gale esté en libertad condicional, en el Capitolio.

De repente recuerdo su llamada, como colgué sin esperar más respuesta, cómo le recriminé y me siento hundida. Recuerdo como Haymitch me hizo saber que Johanna iría al D7 justamente al mismo tiempo que Peeta y me siento atrapada como un conejo en la trampa, pero irónicamente no me siento traicionada. Pienso en las propos realizadas, los comentarios de Peeta siempre haciendo que yo parezca un ángel, la plática con mi mentor recordándome cual debía de ser mi actitud. Quieren que vaya, pero así como Cinna no me dejó ver el traje del Sinsajo hasta que aceptara, Peeta no me presionó hasta que yo sola tomará la decisión. Prim merece justicia pero ¿Gale merece la muerte? En este momento es cuando decido: iré al Capitolio.

* * *

><p>Vale! en verdad espero que les haya gustado, es más largo de lo normal, pero sinceramente iba a ser más largo, pero después dije: creo que será demasiado, así que lo corté. Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ya saben todo el relajo que viene y sí, en el siguiente capítulo viene GALE :D<p>

Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, pero mil cosas han pasado, así que me volví loca, pero quiero agradecerle especialmente a Elenear28 por ayudarme a pasar el bloqueo de escritor que sufrí jajaja

También algo más ¿Ya vieron Sinsajo? Oh por Dios! LA HE AMADO! y más la canción *.* No diré más por si alguno de ustedes no lo ha hecho pero en verdad se las recomiendo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review y de leerme, en verdad me hacen muy pero muy feliz :D

A las personas que no tiene cuenta:

Natii: Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, es muy bello :') creo que eres la única que ha estado desde el primer capí, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Pau! Linda no tengo twitter, pero de hecho me diste una idea: puede que cree uno para poder hablar con los que no tienen cuenta, porque son bien lindos y me encantaría fangirlear contigo :D muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme comentario, me sacas miles de sonrisas.

A los que tienen cuenta, prometo responderles pronto por medio de un PM! Pero en general, muchas gracias a todos :D

Muchos besos y gracias por leer!

Nina.


End file.
